This Is Ridiculous
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il y a une foutue licorne à Beacon Hills, en Californie. Et il s'avère que les licornes ne sont pas attirées par les vierges de façon joyeuse et insouciante genre "laisse moi poser ma corne pas du tout métaphorique sur tes genoux". Non. Elles les tuent. Et devinez qui est le seul puceau assez idiot pour se faire entraîner sur la scène surnaturelle? Stiles, voilà qui.
1. Chapitre 1

Yes! Je suis super fière de vous présenter notre première traduction du fandom Teen Wolf! Encore un fandom qui regorge de petits bijoux: et en voilà le premier qu'on vous propose.

MERCI à l'auteur zosofi pour son accord, aux traductrices Haganemaru, Meiko, Neko Suke et Myuiko ainsi qu'aux bêtalectrices Riingo-chu, Perrine et Jayisha pour tout le boulot, vous assurez les filles!

Rendez-vous tous les vendredis pour bien commencer le weekend!  
>Laissez-vous tenter ;)<p>

**Traducteur** : Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parce que je n'avais jamais fait confiance aux licornes<strong>

Stiles a beaucoup de faiblesses. Il en avait toujours eu beaucoup, mais c'était seulement depuis, quoi, un an et demi ? Ouais, ça faisait seulement un an et demi depuis sa brillante idée d'aller à la recherche d'un cadavre dans les bois (ce qui avait entraîné que Scott se fasse mordre par un _loup-garou_ et que sa vie se transforme en une foutue série TV surnaturelle) qu'il avait juste réalisé _combien_ de faiblesses il avait.

Il a une faiblesse pour les frites, ce qui allait probablement revenir lui mordre le cul un jour. Il est humain, ce qui, selon tout le monde autour de lui, est _la plus grande faiblesse qui existe_.

Stiles les envoie se faire foutre. Il aime être humain.

Il est hyperactif, il s'inquiète trop pour ceux qui comptent pour lui, et il s'inquiète un tout petit peu pour ceux qui ne comptent pas. Il est bruyant (et curieux d'ailleurs), impulsif, maladroit, il ment _beaucoup_, et, bon, puisqu'on est parti sur les trucs qui merdent chez Stiles, il n'est également pas le gars le plus cool dans un bouquet de gars.

Peu importe ce qu'était un putain de bouquet de gars.

Bref, Stiles a beaucoup de faiblesses. Mais cette… cette faiblesse.

Cette faiblesse venait juste de le frapper là où ça fait mal.

« Je pense que je veux frapper quelque chose, » dit-il, parce que c'était vrai. Il veut frapper quelque chose. Il veut frapper quelque chose fort, parce que c'est juste…ça… Il n'en peut tout simplement plus.

« Ne te dé-virginise pas. » Jackson, appuyé contre la colonne à côté de lui, ricane. Il porte toujours ses saletés de lunettes de soleil. Ils sont à _l'intérieur_. Qui porte des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ?

Oh, ouais. Jackson. _Parce que c'est un connard._

« Je ne te parlais pas, bouche de truite » grogne-t-il.

« Oh, bouche de truite. » Erica, assise à côté de lui sur l'une des chaises que Stiles avait lui-même ramenée dans le quartier général officieux de Derek (si, vous voyez, un ancien wagon abandonné dans un entrepôt abandonné peut être effectivement être considéré comme un quartier général), sourit. « C'est bon. »

« Je vais personnellement te dégommer la gueule, Stilinski, » siffle Jackson, parce que, même s'il était un loup-garou depuis un peu moins d'un an, il ne peut toujours pas se débarrasser de certaines des plus drôles habitudes que son passage en tant que Kanima lui avait données. « Te _dégommer_. »

« Oh, eh bien, s'il te plaît, vas-y. » Stiles montre son visage, déjà noir et bleu de quand il _était tombé d'une putain de falaise _alors qu'il s'enfuyait en courant devant une _licorne tueuse_. « Ce n'est pas comme… »

« Ferme-la. » l'interrompt Derek. Qu'il aille se faire voir lui et sa glorieuse barbe de trois jours. « Je ne peux pas réfléchir avec vous, espèces d'idio- »

« Ohhh, j'ai si peur. » Stiles se demande si avoir des pulsions suicidaires compte comme une faiblesse ou une force. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé les deux dernières heures à fuir une saloperie de _licorne tueuse_. Et puis _tomber d'une falaise._ »

« Tu n'es pas tombé d'une falaise. » Lydia lui offre son meilleur regard noir, et il se dégonfle, mais seulement un peu. « C'était plus comme une colline. Et l'œil au beurre-noir vient de quand tu t'es donné un coup toi-même dans ta ch- »

« -Parce que j'étais _en train de tomber d'une falaise_, » s'énerve Stiles. « Merci pour l'aide, en passant, Lydia. Un beau travail d'équipe, vraiment. Je veux dire- »

« Je pensais que tu n'étais plus puceau, » l'interrompt Scott, oh merveilleux Scott. Stiles le fusille du regard. Il le fixe d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tout le monde l'observe en quelque sorte, attendant une explication.

Le truc c'est que, Stiles _est _puceau. C'est juste… il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que c'était une si grosse affaire, jusqu'à maintenant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas, vous voyez, fait tout le truc de la _pénétration_, mais il y avait eu quelques… petites choses durant l'année dernière qui l'avaient rendu un peu moins désespéré pour tout ce truc de sexe.

« Apparemment je le suis, » marmonne-t-il, inclinant sa tête pour que personne ne voie son visage rougir. Ils peuvent certainement le sentir sur lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Loups-garous de merde.

« Mais, mec ! » s'échaude Scott maintenant. Oh dieu. « Il y avait cette fille, uh, l'été dernier ? Après tout le truc avec la meute d'alpha ? À la fête ? Vous aviez disparu les gars pour- »

« Nope. » Stiles laisse retomber sa tête dans ses mains. La fille avait été grande, sombre et mystérieuse. Ils s'étaient pelotés dans le placard pendant une demi-heure, et puis elle lui avait dit que s'il la laissait lui sucer le sang elle lui sucerait la bite. Et elle n'était même pas un vampire. Juste un étrange humain fétichiste du sang. Il peut entendre quelqu'un essayer de couvrir son ricanement. Ça sonne comme Isaac. Isaac de merde.

« Et ce gars ? » dit Scott et Stiles grimace. « À la fête d'Halloween de Jackson ? »

« … tes testicules ont été à ma fête d'Halloween ? » Jackson parait offensé. Quelqu'un pouffe de rire.

« Nope. » Le gars… bon le gars avait été habillé comme un Winny l'Ourson coquin (ne demandez pas, ça avait marché sur le coup), et Stiles s'en était occupé, soul et excité comme un fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux, là où le gars tenait sa queue bizarrement et trop fermement, et puis il s'était reculé, réalisant qu'il était en train de se faire masturber par _putain_ de _Winny l'Ourson_. Donc il avait crié et avait couru jusque chez lui.

« Ok, l'_autre_ gars ? » Scott semble désespéré. Stiles le fusille du regard, parce que ce n'était pas la peine de rediscuter de toutes ses rencontres sexy une par une, si ? Il pense qu'il le saurait s'il avait pénétré quelqu'un et/ou été pénétré.

Boyd, qui est assis sur un tas de caisses en bois, se met à rire et Stiles se demande, brièvement, pourquoi il regarde Derek – qui semble être perturbé par leur conversation actuelle, si la manière dont ses sourcils convergent presque au-dessus de son nez peut être une indication – et puis Erica et Isaac commencent à rire aussi, et il n'en a plus rien à foutre.

« _Non,_Scott. Laisse tomber, mec. »

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un problème. Sti- »

« Ça l'est, en fait, » fait remarquer Stiles. « Parce que je suis pris pour cible par une licorne – une putain de _licorne –_ qui veut me tuer parce que je n'ai pas bai- »

« Nous la tuerons, » l'interrompt Derek.

« Ouais ! » dit Stiles. « Nous la tuons. C'est une bonne idée, Derek. Wow, _pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé _? » Sarcasme, mec. Il _adore_le sarcasme.

« On appelle Deaton, » suggère Scott, puis il se souvient que Stiles vient juste de chez Deaton, ayant fui là-bas directement après avoir échappé à – et non, Stiles n'allait pas arrêter d'appuyer dessus avant un bon moment – la_ putain de licorne tueuse de__merde._« Encore. »

« Il est occupé là » dit Stiles. « Je vais l'appeler plus ta- » Son téléphone sonne et quand il voit que c'est son père, il se lève et boitille dehors avant de répondre. Il s'était peut-être tordu la cheville quand il était tombé de la _falaise_(pas une colline – les collines ne sont pas si escarpées bordel, merci bien)

« Hey papa, » dit-il, parce que c'était ce qu'il disait habituellement quand son père appelait. S'il est un petit plus morose que d'habitude, et bien, il venait juste de se faire chasser par une _putain de licorne_ qui veut le tuer parce qu'il est puceau. Alors c'est bon.

Il espère presque qu'ils aient à s'occuper de la meute d'alpha à nouveau. Ou des leprechauns du mois de Mars. Au moins il avait vu Derek se faire attaquer par des petits hommes verts. Au moins ça avait été _amusant_, et pas horriblement embarrassant. Bon, ça avait été certainement embarrassant pour Derek, mais pour Stiles ça avait été amusant. Cette situation est sans doute… et bien, ça semble être l'inverse.

« Stiles, je suppose que tu sais quelque chose sur les corps trouvés éventrés ? Dans la forêt ? À peu près à trois kilomètres en dehors de la ville ? » fut le salut de son père, et il soupire. « Avec une corne ? »

« C'est une licorne, Papa, » dit-il. « Derek et les autres sont dessus. »

Il y a une pause. « Une licorne. »

« Elles ne sont pas blanches et pures, si ça peut te consoler » grommelle Stiles. Non, la licorne qui l'avait chassé dans les bois était un monstre. Il ne se rappelle pas de beaucoup de détails, mais il savait qu'elle avait une corne – _duh _– et que ses sabots étaient étrangement… du type éléphant ? Oh, et elle avait cette tête de cerf. Donc, vous voyez, c'était ça. « Put– je veux dire sal'ment moche, plus comme ça. »

« D'accord. » Le Shérif soupire. « Donc une attaque d'animal. »

« Et c'est en fait la vérité cette fois, aussi, Papa ! » Stiles met de l'enthousiasme dans sa voix, parce qu'il essaye d'amener son père à, _au moins_, voir l'humour morbide dans le spectacle qu'était leur vie. Ça marchait mieux récemment. Du moins c'était un pas en avant que d'être mis aux arrêts chez lui le premier mois après que Stiles lui ait dit que les loups-garous existaient.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« Non. » Stiles regarde là où ses bras ont été griffés et marqués de bleus, puis plus bas à son jean qui est arraché, déchiré et boueux. Il soupire. « Bon, pas trop. »

« _Pas trop _? Stiles, je jure- »

« Oh merde, désolé Papa, le feu est vert, je vais– » Stiles raccroche et rentre rapidement dans l'entrepôt. Ahh le bon vieux ''prétends que tu conduis'' pour raccrocher. Marche touj… Marche la plupart du temps.

« Donc, nous tuons la licorne, » dit Jackson, et Stiles regarde dans sa direction pour le voir retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Ça l'énerve pour une quelconque raison. Tout l'énerve pour une quelconque rais- oh attendez. Tout l'énerve parce qu'il y a une sacré licorne qui voulait le tuer. À mort même. « Comment est-ce qu'on tue une licorne ? »

« Deaton saura. » dit Scott. « Il trouvera quelque chose. Au final. »

Derek grogne, parce qu'après tout le truc avec Gérard pendant leur année de première, il n'aime pas beaucoup le veto. Bon, plus que pas beaucoup. Ça n'avait certainement pas aidé que Lydia ait traîné Stiles chez Deaton _avant _de contacter Derek. Ça l'avait sans aucun doute mis de mauvaise humeur.

Stiles veut gronder après lui, soudainement, pour aucune raison apparente. Stupide loup-garou avec sa stupide face et ses stupides abdos et son stupide… tout-ça.

Il déteste tout le monde. Il déteste _tout. _Surtout la manière dont les yeux de Derek – ses yeux normaux, pas les rouges qu'il aime déclencher quand il veut que quelqu'un se sente émasculé – changeaient de couleur dans la lumière.

« Pourquoi tu ne baiserais pas tout simplement ? » demande Erica. Derek, pour quelque raison, grogne à ça. Probablement parce que l'idée de Stiles baisant le dégoûtait visuellement. Eh bien encore, que Derek aille se faire foutre. Et pas d'une agréable façon non plus.

Stiles prétend qu'il est intéressé, juste pour le contrarier. « Comme, engager un service d'escorte ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oh, _allez_, Stiles. » rit Isaac. « Tu peux pas être si aveugle que ça. C'est l'opportunité parfaite. Derek– » Il regarde ce dernier, et Stiles plisse les yeux. Ils avaient sans doute un pari en cours. Ils l'avaient certainement commencé dès qu'il les avait appelés de chez Deaton.

Abrutis.

« _Isaac_, » gronde Derek, et il fait la grimace. Stiles était devenu vraiment bon, d'une manière incroyable, _effrayante, _pour lire les différentes expressions de Derek. Principalement parce qu'il le regardait beaucoup. Mais aussi parce que c'était en quelque sorte nécessaire quand tu es ami-ennemi avec quelqu'un qui semble penser que les conversations sont terribles, horribles et de mauvaises choses qui doivent être évitées à tous prix. Ce qui est étrange, cependant, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression avant. Ou, si. Il l'avait vu. Juste, jamais dans ce contexte. Parce que Derek semble… paniqué. Et d'habitude, il parait paniqué uniquement quand il se bat pour sa vie. Ou n'importe quand lorsque l'aconit est impliqué.

« Oh, c'est bon, Derek, tout le monde sai- » commence Lydia, mais elle s'arrête quand il grogne. Stiles ne résiste pas à la tentation de rouler des yeux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont ils sont en train de parler, et vraiment ? Il s'en fout. Parce qu'il a des choses plus importantes dont il doit s'inquiéter. Comme, vous savez, ne pas mourir. _Parce qu'il était puceau._

« J'y vais. » dit-il, parce qu'il aurait dû savoir que venir ici aurait été inutile. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui directement après être parti de chez Deaton et commencer les recherches lui-même. Comme c'était parti, il avait perdu près d'une heure à avoir affaire à des bêtas gloussant et un hargneux alpha. Il se prépare à se lever, mais Scott attrape son bras.

« Mais, la lico- le monstre ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » soupire Stiles. Son téléphone bipe et il le sort de sa poche pour voir que Deaton lui a envoyé un texto – depuis que le gars avait un iPhone5 il utilisait Siri pour envoyer des textos aux gens plutôt que de les appeler… ça devenait énervant, en fait – pour lui dire de revenir au bureau du veto. Eh bien, ça avait été vite.

« Elle ne te poursuivra pas ? »

« Probablement pas, » dit Stiles et il envoie en retour un message lui disant qu'il était en route. Comme personne ne dit rien, il lève les yeux et ils sont tous là à le fixer, attendant une réponse. « Elle n'est pas sortie des bois pour nous chasser Lydia et moi avant, donc j'imagine qu'elle a au moins un semblant d'instinct de survie. Elle ne viendra pas en ville. Plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais l'unique puceau à Beacon Hills. Peut-être qu'elle sera distraite. » Les deux cadavres que lui et Lydia avaient recherchés avant que la licorne ne tourne sur lui – les mêmes que son père et les services de police avaient trouvés – avaient été vierges. Donc ce n'est pas comme si la licorne en avait uniquement après lui.

Il se trouve juste qu'il faisait partie de la population qu'elle aimait tuer sans aucune raison apparente.

_Yay_.

Stiles se demande sérieusement pourquoi il restait chez lui pour ses études. Il était sans aucun doute un masochiste dans l'âme en secret, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait pu aller… aller _partout_. Bon sang, son score au SAT avait seulement été de cinquante points derrière celui de Lydia, et _elle_ allait à Princeton.

Et là encore, Stiles allait à Berkeley (admission anticipée, fuck yeah !) donc ce n'est pas comme s'il avait raté. C'est juste… qu'il devrait être en dortoir. Ouais, il devrait définitivement être en dortoir. C'était seulement à une heure de route mais il y avait certainement une sorte de champ entourant Beacon Hills qui en faisait un centre du surnaturel. Il devrait sortir de ce champ. Ou l'année prochaine il allait devenir dingue et–

Très bien, déviation de ses pensées. Retour au sujet, Stilinski.

« Je t'appelle quand j'ai plus d'infos, » dit-il et puis court – ou bien, boitille – vers sa jeep.

* * *

><p>Ça prend dix minutes, parce que Stiles respecte <em>toujours<em> (heh) le code de la route, pour arriver chez Deaton et quand il entre, il le trouve dans son bureau, le nez plissé devant un livre qui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait accidentellement fait tomber dans une bouche d'égout. Il sentait comme ça aussi, en fait.

Huh. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait _bien _fait tombé dans une bouche d'égout.

« Ce livre sent la merde, » le salut-il et il est récompensé par la version du regard Adulte Déçu de Deaton.

« Il a été dans un garde-meuble pendant plus de cinq ans, Stiles » dit Deaton. « Il a… déprimé. »

« Le livre. »

« Oui. Le livre. » Deaton lui sourit, de ce sourire mystérieux que Stiles était venu à vraiment détester. « Cependant c'est le seul qui décrit la créature dont tu m'as parlé, donc je pense que nous lui pardonnerons tous les deux de sentir… l'excrément. Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ouais, je veux dire. Ouais, complètement. » Stiles acquiesce, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Dieu, il est fatigué. Au moins, c'est samedi donc il ne doit pas aller à l'école au matin. « Pas besoin de l'excuser. »

« La licorne qui t'a pris en chasse semble être devenu sauvage » dit Deaton. Stiles regarde autour de lui, voit un tabouret et s'assoit, parce que ça allait probablement prendre un certain temps.

« Ok. Sauvage comme dans ce n'est pas habituel pour les licornes de tuer les vierges, ou– »

« Non, c'est habituel. Apparemment la plupart de la mythologie moderne a mal traduit cette partie. » Deaton fronce les sourcils. « Même si je n'en savais rien. »

« Donc… les licornes… »

« Les licornes tuent… sporadiquement. Un ou deux vier– individus tous les deux-cents ans, dans le but de rester immortelles- » Deaton fronce les sourcils à nouveau, et lit une partie du livre à voix basse. « Ou du genre-immortel. Celle-ci a tué… Quoi, trois déjà ? C'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Stiles repense à ce qu'il s'est passé trois heures plus tôt, quand Lydia et lui ont trouvé les corps. Bien sûr ça avait été eux, et pas l'un des loups-garous, même si ça avait été Derek qui leur avait dit d'aller chercher en premier lieu. Puisque, selon lui, quelque chose ne ''sentait pas bon''. Saleté de loup-garou et leur saleté de sens de l'odorat.

Il se souvient du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des visages ahuris et terrifiés. Des yeux vides et sans vie. Et de l'odeur.

Stiles espère qu'il ne s'habituera jamais à l'odeur d'un cadavre. Vraiment, il l'espère.

« Ouais, il y avait trois corps » dit-il.

« Bien, ça… n'est pas un comportement normal. » Deaton baisse les yeux à nouveau vers le livre, trace les lignes de texte – qui n'est pas en l'anglais, de ce que Stiles peut voir – tout en les lisant. « Elle est devenue sauvage, et ça dit ici qu'il y a de nombreux cas de licornes sauvages. Habituellement c'est lorsque leur compagnon est mort ou que leur territoire a été violé– »

« … On est sur son territoire ? Nous avons été sur son– »

« Non, les territoires des licornes sont passagers. »

« Donc, elles voyagent. » Stiles est déjà confus. Et ils ne sont même pas encore arrivés à la partie de comment la tuer.

« Pas comme _nous_ le faisons, Stiles. Elle est ici parce qu'elle est ici, mais elle est sauvage parce que– »

« Elle est sauvage ? » finit Stiles pour lui, souriant quand il lui renvoya un regard blasé. « Donc, on la sauve ou on la tue ? »

« Il n'y aucun moyen de sauver une licorne sauvage, » répond Deaton, après un instant, et tristement « Nous devons… Nous devons la tuer. »

Stiles attend une seconde, mais quand aucune réponse ne vint, il soupire. « Très bien, _comment _? »

« Il n'y a pas de manière particulière de le faire. Ou, du moins, je n'en ai pas encore trouvé une. C'est fortement inhabituel, Stiles. Mais, pour l'instant, j'imagine… que tu doives juste… la tuer. » Deaton cligne des yeux en le regardant.

« Comme, la tuer à mort ? » dit Stiles. Parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

« Oui, Stiles. La tuer à mort. Mais les licornes ne sont pas faciles à tuer. Elles sont rapides. Elles sont fortes. Elles sont _rusées_, Stiles. Vous allez tous devoir travailler ensemble pour cette– »

« –on travaille toujours ensemble, » grommelle Stiles. « On est comme la putain d'Agence Tous Risques. Mais en plus jeune. Et légèrement moins militaire. Et aussi, on a pas été exactement engagé– »

« Ton cerveau est fascinant, Stiles, comme toujours, mais je suis sérieux. » Deaton lui fit son expression sérieuse pour lui montrer à quel point il est sérieux. Stiles soupire.

« Très bien. Très bien, » dit-il. « Je leur dirai, et nous pourrons commencer à prévoir ça demain. Vous pouvez, euh, traduire ce li– oh, très bien, déjà traduit donc. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point vous êtes génial, dernièrement ? » Il prend le paquet de feuilles que Deaton luit tend, celles qui étaient posés sur son bureau sous le livre. Ce n'est pas tout, juste une liste de trucs qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour tuer la chose. La _licorne_. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, en fait.

Stiles va certainement devoir faire des recherches, et il réalise, que ces derniers, oh, six mois à peu près, il s'est mis à détester intensément les recherches. Principalement parce qu'une grand majorité des recherches qu'il fait tourne autour du surnaturel, et le laisse avec plus de questions (et plus de cauchemars) que quand il avait commencé. Il suppose que c'est utile sur le long terme, puisque quand il irait à l'université, il serait déjà un pro en recherche, mais tout de même. Il espérait que, vous voyez, sa vie ne soit pas si excitante.

Oh, de qui il se moquait. Stiles prend son pied avec cette excitation. Il aurait juste espéré que ça vienne d'une manière légèrement moins sexuellement-embarrassante et potentiellement dangereuse pour sa vie.

« C'est seulement les bases – Je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire le reste pour toi. J'y travaillerai. » Deaton sourit. « Peut-être qu'à la fin de la semaine tu pourras ajouter ça au bestiaire que tu as sur ton ordinateur, d'accord ? Avec tout ce que tu auras réussi à trouver d'autre. »

Parfois c'était terrifiant de voir à quel point Deaton le connaissait bien. La plupart du temps. Non, tout le temps. Ce mec est une énigme. Stiles _déteste_ les énigmes. Il déteste les énigmes comme il déteste les vestes en cuir et être balancé contre de diverses surfaces planes.

Bon, il ne _déteste _pas les vestes en cuir. C'est plus comme s'il avait une sorte de respect envieux pour elles.

« Très bien, » dit-il, se levant de son tabouret. « Je regarderai ça et, je, euh, vous tiendrai au courant. »

« Merci. » Deaton semble sincère. « Je sais que Derek préférerait que tu ne- »

« Derek est un put- un idiot, » l'interrompt Stiles, peut-être un peu trop durement. « Il devrait savoir que vous avez fait ça pour avoir Gérard. Et que… vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce que Morrell a fait. »

Il y a un an, quand la meute d'alpha avait enfin été maîtrisée, Mme Morrell avait, faute d'une meilleure expression, complètement pété les plombs et essayé d'écraser Stiles avec sa voiture. Il s'était avéré qu'elle était avec eux – ou plus précisément, avec l'_un_ des alphas dans une relation très tordue, étrange et perverse – et n'avait pas trop apprécié quand Stiles l'avait enflammé avec un cocktail Molotov bien envoyé.

Quoi ? Les cocktails Molotov c'est le _truc_ de Stiles, ok ? Bon, un de ses trucs. Il a beaucoup de trucs. Les cocktails Molotov étant l'un d'eux.

Peu importe, Stiles s'en était sorti avec une entorse au poignet, une paire de doigts brisés et une belle balafre sur le côté de son visage qui avait été en contact avec l'asphalte quand il avait sauté hors de son chemin.

Ça… ça n'avait pas été super amusant _ou_ excitant. Surtout déroutant et terrifiant. Et puis Derek avait disparu puis était devenu tout bizarre à propos de ça et il avait suspecté que Deaton avait en quelque sorte été impliqué. Et _puis_ son père avait exigé de savoir ce qui s'était passé bordel, et, bon, ça avait amené à un long mois d'assignation à résidence. Et _puis _Derek était devenu encore_ plus bizarre_ sur ça et avait dormi dans la chambre de Stiles pendant une semaine (la chose la plus étrange n'est pas qu'il avait dormi dans sa chambre, non, c'est que son père l'avait _laissé faire._)

Scott jure toujours que sa chambre sent comme Derek, ce qui rend Stiles exagérément soulagé qu'il soit humain.

« -iles ? » Deaton a les yeux levés vers lui.

« Oh, ouais, désolé. » Stiles agite les papiers dans sa main. « Bon, je vais avancer là-dessus. »

« D'accord, bonne chance, » dit Deaton et il retourne à son livre, ce que Stiles prend pour une invitation à partir et il se dirige dehors, vers sa jeep.

* * *

><p>Quand il arrive chez lui, il réalise qu'il est toujours couvert de sang et plein de bleus, donc il prend dix bonnes minutes pour prendre une douche et soigner les blessures les plus sérieuses, et puis se met en pyjama (ce qui est en fait juste un vieux boxer et un t-shirt des Mets que son père avait failli <em>jeter, <em>comment avait-il osé ?), même s'il n'est que cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Il a eu une longue journée. Les pyjamas sont autorisés.

Il attrape son ordinateur dans sa chambre, marche d'un pas lourd, parce que, hey, il est seul et il allait être seul pour toute la nuit donc il peut clopiner partout où il veut et se faire un sandwich très gros et très compliqué. Il a bien l'intention, vraiment, de commencer à faire des recherches sur les licornes tueuses enragées tandis qu'il mange, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est être assis à la table de la cuisine et regarder des vidéos YouTube pendant une heure, éternuant presque son soda sur tout l'écran chaque fois qu'elles le faisaient rigoler.

Ce qui est beaucoup. Parce que Stiles est parfois facile à satisfaire de façon écœurante. Surtout quand il essayait de fuir le désastre qu'est sa vie.

Il s'arrête seulement lorsque son téléphone se met à vibrer _constamment _pendant quinze minutes, et il ne peut l'ignorer que pour dix autres minutes de plus avant qu'il ne considère sérieusement de le balancer contre une surface dure. Et ce n'est pas bien, parce que son téléphone est cher et il ne devrait pas s'en prendre à une innocente pièce de technologie à cause de son mauvais goût en amis.

Donc, il répond, même s'il a un gros morceau de pain dans la bouche parce qu'il mange très lentement quand il est distrait.

« Stiles, » dit Derek, « Où es-tu ? »

« À la maison. » dit Stiles, bien que ça sorte plus comme ''hrrrgghh'' à cause du pain.

« Stiles ? Quo- » Derek fait une pause, soupirant. « Tu es en train de manger ? »

« Oui, » tente-t-il. Ça sonna plus ou moins affirmatif, parce que Derek soupire à nouveau, et puis il dit quelque chose à quelqu'un avec qui il est. Stiles allait deviner… Scott, parce qu'il est collant mais aussi trop paresseux pour prendre sa voiture et venir ici lui-même.

« Scott veut savoir comment ça a été, » dit-il. Pssh. Stiles n'a pas besoin de ce trou de cul d'ouïe de loup-garou pour savoir que c'est un mensonge. Derek est le plus curieux d'entre eux. Ou, bon, _Stiles_ est le plus curieux de tous, mais Derek vient juste en second.

« Horrible, » dit-il et il jure qu'il peut _sentir _Derek se crisper à ce mot. « Tu peux aussi bien profiter de moi pendant que tu le peux, parce que je serai mort dans la semaine. »

Stiles entend Erica s'esclaffer en arrière-plan et il est quasiment sur que Lydia lui crie d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile.

« Je. Tu. Quo– » grogne Derek. « Stiles, nous ne pouvons pas la tuer si nous ne savons pas com– »

« Relaxe, Heathcliff. » Il fourre un bretzel dans sa bouche, s'assurant de mâcher le plus bruyamment possible. « J'ai été chez Deaton et j'ai eu quelques trucs, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à faire des recherches. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai trouvé quelque chose. Si- »

« On arrive, » dit Derek, comme si c'était décidé. Stiles blanchit.

« N-non ! » Il ne peut vraiment pas leur faire face ce soir. Il pourrait devenir dingue et cogner quelqu'un. Sûrement Jackson, parce que pour certaines raisons, Stiles cogne beaucoup Jackson. Oh, attendez. C'est vrai. Stiles cogne Jackson parce que c'est un connard.

« Stiles, on arriv– » commence Derek, et Stiles essaye de penser à comment arriver à ses fins. Le sarcasme ne marchera pas dans cette situation. Derek est en mode alpha protecteur. Mentir ne fonctionnera pas, pour des raisons évidentes. Détourner son attention ne marchera _définitivement _pas. Donc, ça allait devoir être l'honnêteté.

« Derek, juste– » Il prétend être irrité et fatigué, de telle sorte que Derek puisse _entendre_ le désespoir dans sa voix. Hey, techniquement, il ne ment pas. Mais dans l'année et demie où il avait fait ça, il en est venu à réaliser que si les loups-garous peuvent sentir quand quelqu'un mentait, ils ne peuvent pas sentir quand cette même personne est juste en train…d'exagérer. Quand ils _faisaient semblant_. « Je ne peux vraiment pas faire face à tout le monde ce soir, d'accord ? Je vais bien, je le jure. J'ai juste… Je ferai les recherches et je vous dirai ce que j'ai trouvé. Mais nous pouvons nous voir… demain. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Il y a une longue pause à l'autre bout du fil. Stiles résiste à la tentation de fourrer un autre bretzel dans sa bouche, puisque ça casserait tout l'effet morose et démoralisé. Il jure qu'il peut tous les _voir _se lancer leur regard breveté de ''oh pauvre humain''. Il gère bien le fait qu'ils pensent qu'il est un pauvre humain, tant qu'on lui donne dix bonnes, peut-être quinze, heures seul.

Il réalise que ça pouvait sembler immature et stupide de sa part, vu que ça serait dans son intérêt de s'occuper de la licorne dès que possible, mais Stiles n'en a rien à foutre de la maturité. Il s'inquiète de rester sain d'esprit, cependant, et il a découvert à ses dépens que de se laisser submerger par le surnaturel est une bonne façon de faire complètement l'opposé.

« Bien, Stiles, » dit Derek, finalement. « Tu trouves ce que tu peux, et tu nous le dis _immédiatement,_ d'accord ? »

« Ouais, oui, je veux dire, la plupart des trucs que Deaton m'a donnés disent combien il est dur de tuer une licorne, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que les lépréch– »

« Il n'y a pas de sort ? » demande quelqu'un dans le fond. Ça sonne comme Danny.

« Non, » dit-il, il y pense, saloperie, et fourre un autre bretzel dans sa bouche. « Juste de la stratégie et quelques dents aiguisées. Peut-être une paire de griffes. Ou, hey, Lydia a toujours ce spray au poivre, non– Ahh, je dois y aller ! » Il donne l'impression qu'il a été interrompu, et raccroche avant que Derek ou quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse percuter. Puis il re-balance son téléphone sur la table, et repart regarder des gars français complètement dingues faire du parkour.

Parce que s'il y a une chose pour laquelle Stiles est bon, c'est ignorer un problème aussi longtemps qu'il est humainement possible.

* * *

><p>Il finit par bouger pour faire des recherches, mais seulement après avoir mangé le reste de son sandwich, et les bretzels, puis fouiné partout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un paquets de Red Vines pas encore ouvert et ne les mange aussi.<p>

La conclusion à laquelle il est venu, trois heures après avoir commencé, est que les licornes sont des connasses. Et peu importe qui a commencé avec tout ce mythe sur les licornes étant attirées par les vierges d'une _manière résolument non-violente, _c'est un connard encore pire.

Il sait qu'il devrait probablement appeler quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il est officiellement l'expert de la meute sur les licornes (parmi un million d'autres différents monstres _théoriques_) mais il n'en a vraiment pas envie. Ils traînent probablement encore dans l'entrepôt, ou peut-être que Derek a ramené ces larbins de louveteaux à son appartement. Peut-être qu'il avait emmené tout le monde. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient tous une stupide fête et buvaient une stupide bière qui ne les rendra pas soul et riaient de combien Stiles est stupide pour ne pas être passé à la casserole.

Salauds.

Merde. Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles se réservait pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est juste qu'il préfère coucher avec quelqu'un dont il pourrait au moins se souvenir sans tressaillir. Et il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui pense que c'est un tel _drame_ qu'il soit puceau. La plupart des jeunes de dix-sept ans le _sont_, malgré ce que qu'ils veulent que tout le monde pense.

Bien sûr, la majorité des jeunes de dix-sept ans ne vivent pas sur un portail vers l'enfer, mais peu importe.

Stiles a un bon argument là, il pense. A quelque chose, à pourquoi il ne devrait pas être embarrassé par ça. Quelque chose comme-

Son téléphone sonne et il soupire.

« Der– »

« J'arrive. » Derek ne le laisse même pas finir avant de raccrocher, et Stiles soupire à nouveau. Et voilà pour avoir essayé d'éviter tout le monde jusqu'au lendemain.

Au moins, Derek avait appelé. Bien que, et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau. Derek ne faisait plus le truc de se glisser quelque part comme ça. Pas avec lui. Pas dans sa chambre. Pas depuis qu'il était tombé sur Stiles alors qu'il était nu, cherchant un boxer (plutôt) propre.

Stiles espère toujours qu'il ait eu des réflexes assez rapides pour prendre en photo le visage de Derek, parce que tandis que ça avait été une expérience particulièrement mortifiante, l'expression de Derek avait été… _impayable_.

Il ne s'embête même pas à se lever. Sa fenêtre n'est pas fermée, et Derek allait juste– yup, le voilà.

« Hey, Derek. » Il tourne sa chaise.

« Hey, » dit Derek, regardant partout comme s'il n'avait pas été des centaines de fois dans la chambre de Stiles. Il frotte ses mains sur les poches de son pantalon nerveusement et Stiles soupire.

« J'ai fini les recherches, » annonce-t-il, et le visage de Derek passe de vaguement inconfortable à intéressé. « Visiblement on va devoir prendre quelques leçons de cowboy, parce q– »

« Montre-moi, » Derek s'avance – _dieu_, comment quelqu'un peut même marcher naturellement comme ça – et se penche pour être au même niveau que Stiles, regardant à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Une pause, et puis. « Tu es sur… Reddit. »

« … ouais, eh bien, j'ai fini mes recherches. Ce n'est pas comme si je me mets en hibernation jusqu'à ce que vos culs de loups-garous aient besoin de moi, Dere– »

« Juste dis-moi ce que tu as, » Ohh, exaspération, Stiles aime l'exaspération. Il sourit et pousse les papiers que Deaton lui avait donnés dans le visage de Derek.

« C'est ce que Deaton– » Il y a un grognement quand il dit le nom de Deaton, mais Stiles choisit de l'ignorer. « –m'a donné. Juste une liste à puces sur les basiques. Grandes. Fortes. Méchantes. Effrayantes. Aimant inhaler l'âme des vierges en les éventrant avec leur corne. Fréquentes en climat tempéré. Les habituelles– »

« Qu'est-il y a sur comment la tuer ? » Derek bouge pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, ses yeux lisant en diagonale les papiers dans ses mains.

« Uh, avec violence et un bon plan ? » Stiles hausse les épaules quand Derek le regarde. « Je ne sais pas, mec. Deaton sait qu'on n'a pas besoin de magie, donc nous devons juste… la trouver et la descendre avant qu'elle ne me tue pour ne pas avoir couché. »

« … Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? » Derek pencha la tête, le regardant d'un air sombre et Stiles se dégonfle.

« Elle se fie à ses souvenirs olfactifs, » dit-il, avec hésitation, parce que c'est la part où Derek allait – yep, voilà le grognement et, oh, yep, plus d'espace vital. _Bonjour_, barbe de trois jours de Derek. Pas vu depuis… plusieurs mois, en fait.

« Es-tu en train de dire, » demande Derek, le regard baissé vers Stiles de là où il l'emprisonne sur sa chaise. « Qu'elle connaît ton _odeur_, maintenant ? »

« C'est ce que je sous-entends, oui. » Stiles acquiesce. Derek gronde et se retourne, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et Stiles _n'aime pas du tout_ le genre d'images auxquelles ça lui faisait penser.

« Donc, elle va venir après toi. » Derek se détourne, les mains toujours dans ses cheveux.

« Probablement, » avoue Stiles. Puis il cligne des paupières. « Oh. _Oh_. C'est vrai – Derek, tu es… tu es brillant !? »

« … Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une question ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire– »

« Appât ! » Stiles tend ses mains comme si c'est la chose la plus évidente du monde. Ce qui l'est. « Je peux être l'appât ! Je suis bon à être l'appât, Derek ! »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'appât, nous devons juste la tuer, » grogne Derek.

« Ouais, mais pour la tuer nous devons la trouver et elle a déjà eu une bonne bouffée d'eau de Stilinski, donc pourquoi on n'utilise pas ç- »

« Non, Stiles. Tu dois rester en sécu- » Derek s'arrête de lui-même, avec cet air de travers les lèvres retroussées qui signifie qu'il s'énerve parce que _sentiments_ et il part se rasseoir sur son lit. « Comment vont tes blessures ? »

« Huh ? » Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont changé de sujet. Il est quasiment certain, cependant, que demain, il sera capable de convaincre le reste du groupe qu'il ferait un appât _génial_. Et alors que Derek est toujours l'alpha, il n'a aucun espoir de gagner contre huit ados geignards.

« Tes blessures, Stiles. » dit Derek à nouveau.

« Bien… ? » Stiles baisse les yeux vers ses bras qui sont couverts de petits griffures et de bleus. « Aucune blessure mortelle, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Bien qu'il y ait des bleus sur mes côtes qui vont faire un mal de chien quand viendra l'entraînement lundi. » Il lève son t-shirt pour les montrer, principalement parce qu'il se délecte de la panique qui surgit sur le visage de Derek.

« C'est bon, tu as vraiment fait – _putain_, Stiles ça a l'air vraiment moche. » Derek se lève de nouveau, observant, les yeux plissés, les bleus comme si sa vue d'Alpha allait faire disparaître la douleur. Mec, Stiles espère que ça arrive. Il pourrait commencer à l'appeler Loup-laser et puis–

« Woah, » fait-il, parce que maintenant Derek le touche. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il est saisi par ce à quoi ressemble sa main contre la peau de Stiles – bronzée et sombre contre sa, eh bien, ouais, il l'appelle sa bedaine de poisson blanc, même si il a des _putains_ d'abdos maintenant, et il y a définitivement plus de bedaine ici – et puis les veines de Derek commencèrent à devenir d'un noir maladif, et la douleur sourde qu'il avait bien réussi à supporter jusqu'à maintenant disparaît. « Mec, _arrête_. Ce n'est même pas nécessaire. Ça ne fait même pas _mal_. »

« Ça aide, quand même, non ? » dit Derek, semblant énervé et un peu (beaucoup) boudeur. « Juste tais-toi une seconde. Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'es fait ça. Lydia était avec toi et elle n'a pas été blessée. »

« Ouais, ben, la licorne folle furieuse qui déteste les vierges n'en avait pas après elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Stiles se renfonce dans sa chaise. « Je n'entends personne dire ''oh, hey, Stiles, bon boulot pour avoir distancé cette bête mythique qui voulait te transpercer avec son énorme, grosse, _corne _noire…'' et _dieu_ il y a tellement de sous-entendus sexuels que je pourrais faire juste là. » Stiles se retient de sourire quand Derek laisse échapper un éclat de rire. « Non, c'est juste ''oh, quel idiot ce Stiles, qui est tombé d'une falaise et s'est foutu en l'air. _Quel empoté_.'' »

« Je ne pense pas ç- » Derek lève les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et – woah, il est trop proche à nouveau, parce que Stiles est au premier rang pour voir la façon dont ses yeux deviennent tout _intenses _et _taciturnes_.

« Ouais, ouais. » Stiles baisse les yeux ostensiblement vers la main de Derek, toujours étendue sur ses côtes. « Tu me pelotes là, ou– ? »

« … oh, bien. » Derek retire sa main, et Stiles essaye de ne pas trop montrer sa déception alors qu'il rabaisse son t-shirt. Aussi, il est en quelque sorte fier d'avoir réussi à ne pas bander ces cinq dernières minutes. Ou d'avoir éteint toutes ondes de désir détectables.

« Donc, je t'e-mailerai le reste des trucs que j'ai trouvé, et tu peux ramener ça » - il fait un geste vers les papiers sur son lit – « à ta grotte. Ça parait bien ? Et nous pouvons nous retrouver au QG à midi demain. »

« Huit heures, » réplique Derek. Stiles grogne.

« _Allez_, Dere– »

« Je te vois à huit heures. » Derek se dirige vers la fenêtre, s'arrête juste avant de sauter dehors et envoie un regard noir à Stiles. « Du _matin_. Huit heures du _matin_, Stiles. »

« … _bien_, » siffle Stiles, puis il a une idée. « Je parie que Lydia sera moins meurtrière si tu nous apporte du café et des donuts, cependant, pour ce-dit rende- »

« Ne fais rien de stupide avant ça, » dit Derek, même s'il semble plus amusé que frustré, et puis il passe la fenêtre.

Stiles ne regarde pas son cul quand il sort. Il ne le fait pas_ du tout_.

Il le fait, quand même, considérant, mais seulement pour quelques brefs instants, ce que ce serait – coucher, bien sûr – avec Derek. Il a des flashs sexy. Durs. Humides. Sauvages. Et puis il réalise qu'il remonte à la surface des choses qui feraient mieux de rester niées, ignorées et définitivement _réprimées_, et repart sur Reddit.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Encore merci à Meiko et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	2. Chapitre 2

Notre entrée dans le fandom Teen Wolf a l'air d'en interesser plus d'un, c'est cool! Ca me fait tout particulièrement plaisir car c'est mon fandom favori en ce moment.  
>Merci pour vos premiers messages encourageants ;)<br>En avant pour un deuxième chapitre alors, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur:** Neko Suke

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>« … Ça dit ici qu'elles sont capables de parler, en moyenne, trois cent langues connues ? » dit Danny, la tête enfouie derrière son iPad. Stiles, étendu sur le sofa de l'entrepôt, ignore les autres qui grommellent d'un commun accord leur colère face à l'entière situation.<p>

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là d'abord, Hale ? » ronchonne Jackson, enroulé autour de Lydia sur l'une des caisses en bois. « On la trouve. On la tue. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait générer un quelconque travail en équipe. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions effectivement travailler en – »

« Parce qu'elle a déjà tué trois personne, et le shérif nous fait confiance pour nous en charger. » Fait Derek plus agacé que d'ordinaire. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Stiles, lui, n'a pas dormi du tout. En partie, il le jure, parce qu'il a passé son temps à entendre des hennissements sous sa fenêtre, et en partie parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée d'un Derek nu.

Il sait à quoi ressemble Derek torse nu – bordel, _tout le monde_ sait à quoi il ressemble torse nu – la partie qui le contraignait à continuer à imaginer était ce qu'il y avait sous ce jean. Et cette ceinture. Des cuisses et des mollets musclés, des hanches proéminentes, des poils sombres et une qu–

Stiles se souvient qu'il est au milieu d'un groupe de loups-garous, et s'interrompt avant que ça ne devienne encore plus embarrassant que ça ne l'est déjà. Derek est, déjà, en train de lui jeter un regard noir, les narines dilatées il avait appris qu'il reniflait habituellement les choses trente secondes avant les autres. Donc cet instant n'est pas le bon pour être distrait.

Se relevant d'un bon, il s'avance vers la caisse faisant office de table, et s'empare d'un autre donut. Miam, fourré à la confiture.

« Yo, file-moi un éclair, Stiles, » dit Scott. « Et tu sais qui est Pline ? Ça parle souvent de lui. »

« C'était pas un Romain ? » interroge Lydia.

« Ouais. » Stiles tend l'éclair à Scott, et mord dans son donut… se collant promptement de la confiture plein la main. « Un romain. Qui écrit des bouquins. Apparemment c'est le seul à avoir jamais vu une _véritable_ licorne parce que c'est principalement à quoi ça ressemble – _putain_. » Il lèche la confiture, ignorant les ricanements provenant de toute la salle. Ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre. Il est tôt. Il a faim. Il est _autorisé_ à être maladroit.

« Tu pourrais pas… Tu pourrais pas juste utiliser une _serviette_ ? » grogne Derek, et Stiles le fusille du regard au milieu de ses léchouilles.

« Non. » fait-il, parce que dans tous les cas, il aura toujours de la salive, et finit de laper le reste.

« Mec, elle a une tête de cerf ? » questionne Scott.

« Oui, oui, elle en a une. » Stiles retourne jusqu'au sofa pour constater que Boyd et Erica le lui ont volé, et y sont actuellement enlacés observant derrière lui, riant de quelque chose. Il se tourne, et voit Derek le fixer furieusement, ou peut-être eux ?

« Quelqu'un d'humeur pour des blagues grivoises ? » il demande avant de bondir pour s'installer à côté de Danny. « J'ai pensé à quelque chose la nuit der– »

« Dieu, _non._ » Jackson le regarde de manière dégoûtée. « Pourquoi tu ne m'arraches pas les yeux tant que tu y es ? »

« Je peux arranger ça, » clame Stiles la boucle pleine de donut, « ou je peux aussi glisser du Wolfsbane dans ta boisson protéinée. Deaton m'a appris à en masquer l'odeur. » Il sourit alors, voyant Jackson blanchir. « Ou bien, eh, je peux te cogner une nouvelle fois. C'est juste le_ plus marrant_. »

« T'es sérieusement cinglé parfois Stiles. » soupire Danny, lui balançant son iPad dans la figure. « Et ça dit, là, que la licorne t'a dans sa visée – eeeuuh son odorat ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Et oui, j'y suis. » Stiles mange le reste de son donut. Ses mains sont collantes, de nouveau, alors il recommence à en lécher la confiture. Dieu, il peut presque _sentir _la gêne tout autour de lui. C'est _glorieux_. « Ça me fait penser ! Un leurre. »

« Quoi ? Un mineur ? » Danny le regarde, puis observe Derek qui fait les cents pas se murmurant quelque chose à lui-même. « Je crois que, ouais, Stiles tu pourrais– »

« Mais oui, Danny, un mineur. Je vais engager une petite pute. » Stiles lui tire une grimace.

« Vraiment ? » Scott plisse le nez. « Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment bes– »

« Non, abruti, un leurre, _j'ai dit_. Pour la licorne. Qui possède mon odeur ? Pour que vous puissiez l'attraper ? Et la tuer ? »

« Oh, d'accord. » acquiesce Scott.

« Je suis pour. » fait Jackson.

« C'est une bonne idée. » confirme Lydia, de mauvaise grâce.

« On a pas besoin d'un appât » grogne Derek.

« Si, on en a besoin » rajoute Boyd, étant toujours la voix de la raison. « Quand tu nous as envoyés la chercher hier soir on a _rien_ pu sentir. On a besoin de la trouver à nouveau, et ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avoir un autre vierge consentant pour agir en tant que tel, donc– »

« Ouais, en plus, Stiles est_ génial_ comme appât, » souligne Erica. Comme toujours avec elle, Stiles n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agit d'un compliment ou d'une insulte. « Et ce n'est pas comme, » ajoute-t-elle sur un étrange ton complaisant, « s'il allait être en danger, Derek. Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Assez étrangement, Derek semble soudainement plus enthousiaste à cette idée.

Stiles plisse les yeux. « Oh wow, quand c'est Erica qui le dit, tu es tout de suite d'accord, mais quand c'est moi qui ai dit exactement la même chose hier soir, j'ai eu droit à la tête de constipé ? »

« Hier soir ? » Lydia semble brusquement intéressée. « Vous étiez ensemble hier soir ? Je pensais que vous– »

« Je suis venu le voir pour les recherches. » ronchonne Derek.

« Oh, oui, » dit Isaac. « Les _recherches._ » fait-il mimant des guillemets aériens, et Stiles est subitement confus.

« Est-ce que je loupe quelque chose ? » demande-t-il « Parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de lou– »

« Oui, tu loupes un truc. » confirme Erica. « Mais parlons plutôt de la manière dont on va te larguer devant une licorne meurtrière, à la place.

* * *

><p>Le plan est… Le plan n'en est pas vraiment un, en fait. Il consiste principalement à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reniflent ou entendent parler meurtre immonde par empalement, y amener Stiles pour dénicher et distraire la licorne, puis laisser les loups-garous se charger de la tuer.<p>

Malheureusement (ou heureusement, en fait) toute trace de la licorne a disparu même avec Derek et ses louveteaux parcourant les bois en pleine nuit. Et avant même que Stiles ne le sache, ou ne le veuille, c'est jeudi et il se retrouve dans la cafétéria, à manger une pomme parce que c'est le Jeudi Tacos et que la dernière fois qu'il a participé au Jeudi Tacos il a eu la diarrhée pendant une semaine.

« Je pense que la prof d'Anglais Avancé est une vampire. » déclare-t-il à personne en particulier, parce que personne ne lui prête réellement attention. Lydia et Jackson sont en train de roucouler ensemble, tout comme Erica et Boyd. Danny tape sur son ordinateur portable et Scott ainsi qu'Isaac ricanent à propos de quelque chose devant lui. Il soupire, mâchonne un peu sa joue et continue. « Elle passe son temps à mater mon cou comme si elle voulait le mordre. »

Deux première années passant devant leur table le regardent bizarrement, il sourit donc et leur fait signe de la main jusqu'à ils filent plus loin rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas la seule. » marmonne Erica avant de nourrir Boyd d'un bâton de carotte. Stiles se demande ce qu'il devrait répondre, mais décide simplement de se lever et s'en aller, parce qu'être assis à une table avec deux couples et la bromance épique résultant de l'amitié entre Scott et Isaac est une forme de torture. C'en est vraiment une. En plus il a une interrogation en Calcul Avancé pour le lendemain et il faut encore qu'il révise.

Il dépasse Allison sur le chemin vers la sortie, assise à une des tables en coin de son groupe d'amis, et elle lui fait un large sourire. Il lui renvoie son sourire, bien sûr, mais c'est juste… gênant. Chaque fois qu'il la regarde, il voit Gerard, et chaque fois qu'il le voit il ressent la manière dont ses poings ont heurté ses côtes et son visage et… Ouais, c'est juste gênant.

Il est dans le hall quand il sent son portable vibrer. Il vérifie qu'aucun adulte n'est dans les parages avant de répondre.

« Stiles. » Son père semble soulagé. Ce qui signifie généralement que quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. « Où es– »

« Ils ont trouvé un autre corps ? » demande-t-il « Où ça ? Je vais le dire à Derek et eux – »

« Trente-deux kilomètres au nord d'ici, et à environ seize kilomètres de la demeure des Hales. J'aurais pensé que Derek– »

« Je vais appeler et vérifier, » dit Stiles avant d'apercevoir Mr. Harris tourner au coin du hall. « Merde, y a un prof. Je te verrai… ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, fils. Peut-être demain matin. »

Stiles soupire. « Ouais, ça va. Je vais m'en sortir, papa. Soit juste… Prudent. »

Il raccroche, dépasse Harris, qui le regarde, puis court à l'extérieur pour appeler Derek.

« Derek, » fait-il, aussitôt que cet idiot répond, « mon père a trouvé deux corps de plus. L'un d'entre eux est à seize kilomètres de chez toi. »

Il y a une pause. « Où es-tu ? »

« À l'école, mais je peux sécher mes deux dernier cours, de tout façon, » rajoute-t-il. « Je vais appeler les autres et leur dire de nous retrouver chez toi ? »

« … Je viens te chercher. »

« Mec, j'ai ma jeep, ça va all– »

« Je suis en ville. Je viens te chercher. »

Stiles grince des dents. «_ Non_, je te retrouve chez toi, Derek. »

Il y a un grognement de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais Stiles l'ignore et raccroche, envoyant un sms de masse aux autres alors qu'il se hâte vers sa jeep. De l'excitation, pense-t-il. De la distraction. Juste… Vois juste ça de cette façon jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, et tu pourras avoir ta petite crise de panique.

Dans l'intimité de ta propre chambre.

Sans que personne ne te regarde comme si tu étais fait en verre.

Okay, parfait.

Le discours anti-encouragements-extérieurs fait, il déverrouille la portière conducteur, balance son sac sur le siège arrière, enclenche sa ceinture, et déguerpit hors du parking de l'école avant qu'aucun des agents de sécurité ne puisse l'en empêcher.

C'est dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il tourne au carrefour de la grande rue qui mène à _l'autre _grande rue qui conduit à la maison Hale, que quelque chose de gros, en colère et surnaturel fonce droit dans la portière passager.

* * *

><p>Il se réveille alors que la jeep est secouée de toute part. Pendant une seconde, il ne sait pas qui il est, pourquoi il l'est, ou, mec, <em>comment<em> il va, quand tout lui revient d'un coup, accompagné d'un mal de crâne et d'une ribambelle d'autres maux et douleurs sur tout le long de son corps.

Son volant est plein de sang, il suppose donc qu'il s'est éclaté la tête dessus, ce qui explique le mal de tête. Sa ceinture lui rentre dans la poitrine et la taille et ça fait _mal_. Il a du sang dans la bouche, et est-ce qu'il avait mentionné que la jeep était secouée de toute part ?

C'est, parce qu'il y a une corne – longue, noire, épaisse et putain de foutument pointue – plantée dans sa portière passager, et la licorne à laquelle elle appartient est en train de rugir alors qu'elle se débat pour l'en ressortir. Il essaye de se reculer précipitamment, les membres volant dans tous les sens et un couinement très viril s'échappant de la zone générale de sa bouche, pour être simplement retenu par sa ceinture. Ça lui pend à peu près cinq millions d'années, parce que sa respiration est saccadée, que tout est _douloureux_ et que ses doigts tremblent, pour se libérer, mais quand il y arrive, il ouvre la porte et s'affale promptement sur le sol dur en dessous.

Il est toujours sur la route, mais la jeep est penchée et l'un des pneus – côté passager – est à plat. Il tente de réfléchir, les yeux bloqués sur la licorne qui maintenant _l'a vu_, puis se souvient que son téléphone – son glorieux, glorieux téléphone – est dans sa poche.

Ses pouces ne fonctionnent pas vraiment, pas plus que ses autres doigts (il pense que son index gauche est cassé, parce qu'il est gros, gonflé et plié à un angle étrange), donc tout ce qu'il peut faire est appuyer sur le bouton de rappel, et–

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu– »

« Derek, » essaye-t-il de dire, mais ça sort inarticulé, à bout de souffle et légèrement couiné. Putain. Il ne va jamais pouvoir l'oublier celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? « La licorne. Elle est là. Bloquée dans – oh_ putain_. Oh putain._ Merde_. »

Elle en est sortie, oh dieu, oh dieu, c'est sorti. Il la regarde, paralysé, alors qu'elle se secoue, fixant furieusement la jeep avec des yeux noirs qui_ brûlent_. C'est bizarre de dire des yeux noirs qu'ils brûlent, mais ils brûlent. Vraiment. Ils brûlent. Et c'est terrifiant. Une voix hurle dans son téléphone, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en soucier assez pour décrypter ce qu'elle dit, sous le bruit de son propre battement de cœur frénétique.

Et là, la bête – c'est vraiment uniquement en dehors de l'horreur de l'action que Stiles s'y réfère en tant que licorne dans sa tête – le remarque et se fige.

Il se précipite sur ses pieds, et, oh, yep, sa cheville est définitivement tordue.

Elle renifle l'air, agite sa crinière et fait claquer ses sabots d'éléphant contre l'asphalte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un mélange de hennissement et de grognement sort de sa bouche, puis elle charge et Stiles court.

Il ne s'enfuit pas – putain non, elle le capturerait en une seconde, et il ne _veut pas_ mourir vierge, merci beaucoup – il court vers sa jeep, se jetant sur le ventre et roulant en dessous pour s'accrocher au moindre truc sur lequel il peut avoir une bonne prise. Quelqu'un va venir l'aider. Quelqu'un doit venir l'aider.

Cette fois. Quelqu'un viendra.

Et puis c'est peut-être sa façon d'agir en tant qu'appât. C'est juste... un peu plus improvisé qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, un peu moins sûr. Mais si ça s'achève par la mort d'une licorne et un ennuyeux week-end au calme, ça lui va très bien.

Du moment que quelqu'un grouille son cul ici et sauve le sien, déjà.

Parce qu'elle sait où il est, et cogne sa jeep dans tous les sens (ce qui est _grossier_, sincèrement, parce que la jeep ne lui a jamais rien fait.) se baissant pour renâcler un air chaud, poisseux et âcre dans son visage, mâchouillant l'air et il veut juste _vraiment_ qu'elle s'en aille–

Il jure, et okay, ouais, il est peut-être en train de paniquer un peu aussi, mais sans déconner, il vient juste d'avoir un accident de voiture, se cache actuellement sous ladite voiture pour éviter d'être empalé, et s'agrippe très fortement à ce qui est probablement un morceau très important de la jeep. Il devrait vraiment commencer à prendre des cours de mécanique. Comme ça quand il est forcé de se cacher sous une voiture il peut au moins nommer ce à quoi il s'accroche.

Alors que la licorne butte encore et encore contre le flan de la jeep, elle glisse, et il glisse avec elle. Sa vision devient tachetée et il espère sin–

Quelque chose rugit, et ce n'est pas la licorne.

Il sait que ce n'est pas la licorne parce que ça vient de la route. Et il a entendu ce rugissement suffisamment pour être capable de le reconnaître, aussi bien qu'il reconnaît son propre couinement de soulagement.

_Enfin_, putain.

Il y a un autre rugissement, puis un hurlement, un feulement, la licorne est en train, _putain_, de s'enfuir et tout est subitement très silencieux.

Stiles arrive à entendre sa propre respiration sifflante. Il peut entendre son cœur battre bruyamment, frénétiquement et bien trop vite. Il ressent les vibrations des sabots galopant puis de pattes et enfin le son de quelqu'un appelant – criant, hurlant – son nom. Doucement, il relâche ce qu'il tenait pour s'étrangler en voyant des morceaux de sa propre chair y restant toujours accrochés ce faisant.

Une part de son esprit sait que ça devrait faire mal. Une autre partie de lui sait que ses mains sont au moins brûlées au second degré de s'être agrippées à une pièce de moteur brûlante. Une tout autre sait qu'il est en état de choc et qu'il devrait clairement s'extirper de sous la jeep pour qu'il puisse se faire examiner médicalement.

Au moins par le Dr. Deaton.

Peut-être que le gars lui donnera un sédatif pour cheval ou autre. Il en a vu – du sédatif pour cheval – dans son placard à pharmacie. Armoire. Pièce. Qu'importe. Il est presque certain que ça l'assommerait pendant deux bonnes journées.

Et tout de suite maintenant, ça parait _génial_.

« Stiles ! » Erica ? Lydia ? C'est une voix féminine, c'est tout ce qu'il sait.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. » dit-il, les mots étant lents et maladroits sur sa langue. Il tente de bouger mais réalise que quand il essaye et que tout lui fait mal, qu'il n'en a franchement pas envie. « tu pourrais juste attraper ma cheville – _pas celle-là putain !_ »

C'est Erica, parce qu'il est soudainement encerclé de cheveux blonds et de cuir. Elle le tient sur ses genoux, ce qui est sympa, et est en train de hurler quelque chose.

« _Dieu_, arrête de brailler. » fait-il et ses mots sont toujours inarticulés, mais bien meilleurs maintenant qu'il peut respirer facilement. Enfin, respirer_ plus_ facilement. « Debout. S'il te plait. Les autres ? »

« Scott et Boys sont avec Derek, après cette_ chose_. » grogne Erica. Elle l'entoure de ses bras et le met debout. Il regarde autour et voit Isaac de l'autre côté de la jeep, inspectant le trou dans la portière.

« Apparemment, » commence-t-il. « C'est dangereux de conduire vierge. »

« Tu as une commotion cérébrale ou quelque chose du genre, pas vrai ? » Erica le tripote, le nez plissé comme si elle pouvait _renifler_ s'il va bien ou non. Elle en est probablement capable, en fait.

« On va chez Deaton ? » propose-t-il. « Je veux de la morphine. »

« Ouais. » acquiesce-t-elle, se tournant ensuite vers Isaac. « Tu viens avec nous ou tu vas rejoindre Derek ? »

« … Je vous accompagne. » Isaac sourit avant d'allonger le pas pour attraper Stiles, jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient étendus sur leurs deux épaules et qu'il boite sur sa bonne jambe.

« Tu sens le brûlé, Batman. » lui murmure Erica, le faisant grimacer. Il sait qu'il est en mauvais état, parce qu'Erica ne l'appelle Batman que quand il a au moins une entorse ou deux. Merde.

« Mains. » il hoquète quand ils le bazardent sur le siège arrière de… oh, la Porsche de Jackson. Sympa. Sièges en cuir. _Confortable_. Enfin, plus ou moins, sachant que tout _lui fait mal_. « J'ai choppé… quelque chose de bouillant. »

Le prochain moment où quelqu'un parle est quand Isaac ouvre de nouveau la porte et pendant un instant, Stiles pense qu'il va l'éjecter dehors ou quelque chose du style, quand il aperçoit Deaton et grogne un salut. Puis, le trou noir. Ça c'est toujours un bon signe.

Il est transporté dans l'une des salles d'examen, puis Erica et Boys sont jetés dehors pendant que Deaton fait… des trucs.

Des trucs douloureux. Des trucs comme remettre des os brisés en place. Et des trucs comme nettoyer des égratignures et des brûlures.

Et il laisse son esprit s'échapper.

Son père va probablement en entendre parler. Et il va être déçu. Stiles se demande s'il le laissera boire une gorgée de whisky quand il recommença à en boire.

Derek ne va plus jamais le laisser conduire sa jeep tout seul à nouveau. Putain, _son père_ ne va probablement plus le laisser conduire sa voiture _du tout_.

Il espère qu'il pourra toujours passer son test de Calcul Avancé demain. Peut-être qu'il peut écrire les réponses avec sa bouche. Des gens font ça. Écrire avec leur bouche. Il pourrait essayer.

Il se demande comment il peut transformer ça en blague. Du genre, oh, c'est une corne ou tu es juste content de me voir ? Non, trop évident. Ugh, il est bien trop fatigué pour penser à des blagues, pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaye même seu – oh, Derek.

« Yo, Derek » Stiles n'est pas trop surpris de s'évanouir à nouveau. Ça doit être autre chose qu'une commotion qui lui fait faire ça, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est presque certain que l'on n'est pas autorisé à laisser des patients atteints de commotion cérébrale s'endormir. « Tu l'as tuée ? »

« Non, » grogne-t-il depuis l'endroit où il se tient au-dessus de lui.

« Putain, » lâche Stiles avant de regarder Derek puis soupirer. Il va pour lui tapoter le bras quand il remarque que ses mains sont bandées. Blegh.

« Tu aurais dû m'attendre. » gronde Derek un peu plus tard. Peut-être une minute ? Peut-être une heure ? Stiles n'a plus la notion du temps en cet instant. Il grimace, puis va pour se redresser pour être détourné de cette idée par un apparent manque total et complet de force dans la partie supérieure de son corps. Ou, eh bien, par la main de Derek sur sa poitrine. Euh, sa poitrine nue. Donc, aucun t-shirt. Okay, bien. Il baisse les yeux dessus, les remonte sur Derek puis retourne dessus…

« Euh, je peux m'asseoir, ou bien… ? » demande-t-il.

« Tes côtes sont froissées. » Derek lui jette un regard noir.

« C'est… un non ? » suppose Stiles, continuant à tenter de se mettre en position assise malgré tout.

« Tu as une entorse à la cheville. Ton doigt est cassé. Tes mains sont_ brûlées_, Stiles. » Derek continue de le fusiller du regard, mais l'aide quand même à se redresser. Être assis est bien mieux, en fait. Ouais, c'est plus douloureux. Mais maintenant Stiles ne se sent plus comme un invalide. Ou, il ne sent _plus autant_ invalide que lorsqu'il était allongé. Ouais. « J'ai appelé le shérif et je lui ai dit que tu restais à mon appartement cette nuit. »

« Quo– _pourquoi ?_ » Stile veut rentrer _chez lui_. Pas dans le stupide appartement pourri de Derek qu'il partage avec Isaac. « Je ne peux pas rester avec Sco– ?

« Scott est d'accord avec le fait que tu restes à l'appartement. » Derek fait une pause. « Ou on peut appeler le shérif et lui dire que tu as défoncé la jeep. _Encore une fois._ »

« … Il va le découvrir de toute façon, » Stiles ronchonne puis baisse les yeux pour voir que quelqu'un – Deaton, s'il vous plait faites que ce soit Deaton – lui a retiré son jeans aussi. Il est donc maintenant en boxer et sa cheville est entourée de bandages, tout comme… son genou ? Hum, il devait l'avoir cogné quelque part contre un truc. _Dieu,_ Stiles est heureux d'être sous antidouleurs. Ou sa semi-nudité aurait été un peu plus embarrassante. Tout serait plus douloureux aussi, bien sûr. Ce qui est la vraie raison pour laquelle il est heureux d'être sous antidouleurs… ouais.

Son torse est noir et bleu, et les zones dans lesquelles la ceinture de sécurité s'est enfoncée sont d'un rouge agressif. En plus il y a les égratignures. Et les entailles. Et la lourdeur irritante partout. Blegh. Stiles ne veut pas savoir à quoi ressemble son visage. Il ne veut sincèrement pas.

« N'importe quelles fringues que je puisse – super. » Stiles tente d'attraper le t-shirt que Derek lui tend – il est noir et large, ça doit être le sien – avant de constater que ses mains sont presque totalement inutiles. Ou, eh bien, non. Il peut s'en sortir. « Où sont les autres ? »

Il utilise ses deux mains pour prendre le t-shirt, le saisissant entre les deux comme un panda ou un truc du genre, et ça pourrait être marrant, vraiment, si ça ne lui arrivait pas à lui.

« Ils cherchent. Ils nous retrouveront à l'appartement cette nuit. » grogne Derek récupérant le t-shirt. « Lève les bras. »

Stiles s'exécute, trop surpris pour protester, le t-shirt est alors passé sur ses bras, sa tête et sa poitrine. Il tressaille, mais juste un peu, quand les jointures de Derek heurtent accidentellement l'un de ses bleus les plus sensibles, mais à part ça, il se sent plutôt bien. Probablement parce qu'il est maintenant habillé un minimum.

« Bien, » commence-t-il. « Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la recherche de l'Excitée ? »

« L'Excitée ? Vraiment ? » Derek grimace. « On lui donne des noms maintenant ? Tu peux te lever, ou– ? »

« Je pense ? » Stiles observe le sol dubitativement, puis commence à se faire glisser avant de couiner quand Derek l'attrape par le biceps et le tire. « Ow ! Putain, mec. Vas-y doucement… »

« Désolé, désolé, » marmonne Derek. « L'Exc– la licorne a écrasé ma jambe, donc– »

« C'est pour ça que tu es de corvée de Stiles ? » Stiles jette un regard en biais à la jambe de Derek, qui semble en bon état. Foutus loups-garous. « Veinard. »

« Ouais, ouais, aller viens. » Il le tire vers lui une nouvelle fois, mais, heureusement, un peu moins abruptement et Stiles réussi à balancer la moitié de son poids sur sa jambe valide avant que son bras ne soit passé au-dessus de l'épaule de Derek.

« Eh bah, putain. » lâche Stiles. « Ça craint. »

« Je peux tout simplement te port– »

« _Non_. » Stiles lui lance un regard noir, malgré le fait que lorsqu'il tourne la tête leurs visages soient un peu trop près. Ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas le fixer trop longtemps, ou il risquerait de détailler la longueur des cils de Derek, ou encore le contraste marqué de ses pommettes, ou bien la façon dont ses lèvres sont– yep, voilà, il va commencer à faire ça.

« Tu– » grogne Derek subitement, Stiles le regarde alors, le voyant le fixer en louchant. Ce n'est pas vraiment un regard noir mais plus un… regard intense.

« Oui, moi. » Stiles pousse Derek en avant. « Allez, je veux me retrouver à l'horizontal sur une surface confortable le plus vite possible. »

« C'est– » Derek parle comme s'il se faisait étrangler, Stiles hausse alors les sourcils, l'entendant. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète du fait qu'il va lui voler son lit ou autre ?

« T'inquiète, mec, je vais dormir sur ton canapé. Ou peut-être que tu pourrais dormir avec Isaac et que je pourrais dormir dans son lit ? Ou attends– » Stiles passe à une position qui lui permet de supporter plus facilement son poids sur sa cheville foulée. « – vous n'avez pas parlé de récupérer des matelas gonflables, ou des trucs du genre ? Il y a quelques mois ? Quand Erika passait son temps à– »

« Sti– »

« Pourrait-on au moins passer par chez moi que je prenne des vêtements de rechange ou autre ? Que je puisse ne pas avoir à me balader en boxer ? »

Derek soupire. « … Je vais dire à Scott d'aller te chercher quelque chose chez toi. » dit-il avant qu'ils ne sortent et que Derek ne l'installe sur le siège passager. Il observe la ceinture de sécurité avec suspicion tandis que Derek fait le tour de la voiture pour atteindre le côté conducteur.

« Tu prévois de quelconques arrêts brusques ? » demande-t-il une fois qu'il s'est assis et Derek le regarde de travers. « Je ne sens pas vraiment l'histoire de la ceinture tout de suite, donc… »

« C'est une route de cinq minutes à travers la ville. Mets ta ceinture. » grogne Derek, et, étonnamment, Stiles s'exécute.

* * *

><p>« Oh mon <em>dieu<em>, » gémit Stiles. « Ton lit est _génial_. »

« La ferme. » fait Derek, mais ça tient plus du soupir. « Et couche-toi, Stiles. »

« C'est pas comme si je pouvais me lever même si j'essayais. » ronchonne Stiles. « Ça va avec _la cheville tordue_. T'sais, j'ai toujours pensé que je me tordrais une cheville au Lacrosse ou autre chose du genre. Mais non, c'est en de fuyant une licorne. Une licorne qui veut me tuer parce que j'ai– »

« On va la tuer, » gronde Derek. « Et elle ne sera définitivement plus un problème. »

« Peut-être que je devrais coucher avec quelqu'un, en fait. » Stiles est presque sûr que c'est à cause du mélange entre l'Adderall et ce que le Dr Deaton a fait rentrer dans son système. Ou peut-être que c'est juste lui. Stiles n'est jamais vraiment sûr.

« Tu peux à peine marcher,» râle Derek. « Bordel, comment est-ce que tu penses– ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupire Stiles. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de marcher pour coucher avec quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Je pourrais juste appeler quelqu'un. Un service d'escort, ou autre. Je pourrais sans doute le faire demain. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin auj– »

« Non. » claque Derek, une émotion dans la voix – ce n'est pas de la colère, ou le grognement d'Alpha, ce n'est pas non plus du dégoût, ni de l'amusement… C'est quelque chose de différent, qui fait songer à Stiles qu'il sait de quoi il parle. « Tu ne devrais – tu le regretterais. Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait tuée. Pas de magie pas d'appât. On la trouve, on lui arrache la gorge. »

« … Parce tous tes plans se déroulent _tellement bien_, Derek. » Stiles lui lance un regard entendu, juste un peu surpris quand Derek se décourage visiblement.

Un silence s'installe, un silence très gênant que Stiles ne sait pas gérer, il allait donc recommencer à parler quand Derek se lève et quitte la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il est plutôt content en quelque sorte, en fait, que Derek lui ait donné son lit. Très content même, en fait, parce que Stiles n'avait pas hâte de devoir dormir sur le canapé. Il est défoncé. Et sent mauvais.

C'est gentil qu'il l'ait fait. Laisser Stiles dormir dans son lit, bien sûr. Mais Derek, sous tous ses couverts de crasse et de barbe naissante, était un gars étonnamment gentil. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une année pour maîtriser l'ensemble des affaires d'Alpha, et maintenant c'est presque comme s'il était… en train de guérir.

En train de guérir du marathon de situations toujours plus horribles que Derek a à affronter. Siles ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu à ce par quoi il est passé. Sa famille entière décédée. Décimée en, prétendue, auto-défense. Ou, non. Tuée par Kate. Kate qui était – _oh_. Oh. C'était pour ça que Derek semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

Parce que lui et Kate. Kate et lui. Ils avaient–

Stiles est brusquement en colère. Si Kate n'était pas déjà morte, il considérerait sérieusement d'au moins la meurtrir. Parce que coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour atteindre sa famille ? C'est juste tordu dans tous les sens possibles.

Et, _dieu_, Derek était juste un gosse. Plus jeune que lui. D'un an plus jeune…

Il plisse le nez, se demandant soudainement à quoi ressemblait le jeune Derek de seize ans. Aurait-il été dégingandé ? Ou est-ce que les loups-garous ont des tablettes de chocolat de naissance ? Ses muscles onduleraient-ils chaque fo–

« _Endors_-toi, Stiles ! » hurle Derek depuis l'endroit où il se trouve, et Stiles est vraiment content que les loups-garous ne puissent pas lire les pensées. Parce que c'aurait été _carrément gênant_.

Que ferait Derek, songe-t-il, s'il savait que Stiles se branlait sur son image ? Grogner probablement. En fait, c'est plutôt ch–

« Putain, je te jure qu– »

« Je dors, je dors ! » crie Stiles. « Merde, tu laisses un gars de dix-sept ans tout seul, Derek. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! »

« Dors ! » Et ça sort comme si Derek allait se mettre à pleurer à tout instant. Ou venir et le réduire en miette. Ceci dit, le mec le tolère désormais, donc Stiles espère qu'il réfléchirait au moins à deux fois avant de le faire…

Il finit par s'endormir, mais rêve qu'il se fait écraser le visage par des sabots d'éléphant puis qu'une longue corne lui déchire les intestins avant de se faire réveiller par Scott lui secouant l'épaule.

« Stiles, mec, t'as une sale gueule. » le salue Scott, faisant sourire Stiles.

« Vas te faire, Scott, » fait-il affectueusement, « Vas te faire foutre par tous les côtés. »

« Tu sais que j'aime les filles, Stiles. Essaye avec Derek, tiens. Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pa– hey !» rigole Scott quand son ami lui donne un coup de pied. Ou _tente_ de lui en donner un. Il rate, misérablement. « Tu peux te lever ? »

« Ça dépend de combien de temps j'ai dormi. » décide Stiles.

« Euh, une paire d'heures, il me semble ? Je ne sais pas. Lydia voulait que je vérifie que tu étais vivant. »

« Ok, ok. » Il laisse Scott le manipuler jusqu'à le mettre debout. Enfin, affalé plus exactement. Il se sent en fait beaucoup mieux, étonnamment. Okay, pas si étonnamment que ça. Le sommeil, même un horrible sommeil rempli de cauchemars et probablement d'un montant ridicule de gesticulations, fait des miracles sur ses blessures. Stiles est moins endolori, même si les effets des antidouleurs ont disparu depuis lors et que le moindre mouvement réveille environ une douzaine de contusions. Et il est moins paniqué à l'idée de s'être presque fait encorner.

Bien sûr, peut-être qu'il _devrait_ toujours être panique de s'être presque fait empaler. Par une licorne. Une personne normale, ayant une vie ordinaire le serait toujours.

Il soupire, et laisse Scott le mener hors de la chambre dans le couloir.

« T'as une sale gueule, » déclare Jackson depuis l'une des chaises du salon. Il semble positivement satisfait. Enfoiré.

« Du wolfsbane, Jackson. » râle Stiles. « Je vais en saupoudrer dans cette saloperie de crème que tu t'étales sur le visage quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde. »

« J'aime quand tu grondes, Stiles, » lâche Erika, assise sur le sol aux côtés de Boyd. Maintenant qu'il peut les apercevoir, ils sont couverts de boue, de poussière et de sueur. « Ça aide à comprendre pourquoi De– »

« On ne l'a pas trouvée, » interrompt soudainement Isaac, Stiles le remarque en observant Derek, qui est, en fait, en train de regarder Erika depuis son poste d'observation contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Parfois Stiles a l'impression de… manquer quelque chose. « Elle a sprinté tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la vallée voisine puis a juste… disparu. »

« Donc, » Stiles repousse Scott quand il commence à avoir les mains trop baladeuses, puis se baisse vers le sofa – toujours aussi cabossé et inconfortable, mais qu'importe – et jette un coup d'œil à ce que fait Danny sur son ordinateur portable avant de reprendre. « soit tu crains en tant que loup-garou, soit on est en train de louper quelque chose à propos des licornes. »

« Deaton a dit qu'il était toujours en train de vérifier ses autres sources d'information. » l'informe Scott, se laissant chuter à ses côtés, « et quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il n'est pas persuadé qu'on ait toutes les informations nécessaires. »

« … il cherche depuis _Samedi_, » se plaind Stiles. « _Je _cherche depuis Samedi. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à savoir ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec les personnes qu'elle cible ? Ou peut-être sur la façon dont elle – oh, peut-être sur sa manière de se déplacer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ' les personnes qu'elle cible ' ? » Lydia fronce alors les sourcils. « Il y a quelque chose – vous êtes tous vierges. »

« Non, _quelque chose d'autre_. » Stiles agite sa main. C'est même plus expressif avec les bandages l'entourant, en fait. Comme s'il était ganté. « Comme un truc de tueur en série. Quelque chose du genre un mètre quatre-vingt et brun ou– »

« Tu as demandé à ton père ? » l'interroge Danny. Stiles grimace.

« Non ? » fait-il, parce que la dernière chose qu'il veut faire c'est de donner plus de détails à son père sur _cette_ situation en particulier.

« Hé, il sera probablement content de savoir que tu es toujours vierge, Stiles. » Erika hausse les épaules. « Et tu n'auras même pas à préciser que tu n'es plus vierge que sur _le plan technique._ »

Tout le monde ricane grassement, excepté Derek, évidement, qui fronce les sourcils, et Stiles qui leur jette des regards noirs.

« Très drôle, » Stiles s'appuie un peu contre le dossier du sofa. « Je vais demander à mon père demain si jamais il a trouvé une connexion entre les victimes. Et ensuite j'irai chez Deaton pour– »

« – pourquoi _je_ ne demanderais pas à Deaton ? » intervient subitement Scott, sa voix exprimant son truc de 'Je suis un héros ici pour prendre soin de toi ' qu'il aime faire. « Puisque je _travaille_ là-bas, Stiles. Et Derek peut aller voir ton père. Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette affaire, tu sais ? »

« … J'aime quand tu deviens émotif. » renifle Stiles, se nichant contre Scott jusqu'à ce que tout le monde explose de rire et qu'il commence à le repousser. « Ça te rend tellement attirant. On peut se rouler une pelle ? Sérieusement cette fois. Juste un baiser… »

* * *

><p>« … Donc combien de chances y a-t-il pour que les licornes puissent se téléporter ? » demande Stiles à Derek, trois heures plus tard, quand tout le monde est soit endormi, soit en train de regarder des publicités informatives, de pleine nuit ou encore, dans son cas, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine à manger du nutella à la cuillère.<p>

Derek, installé en face de lui, bras croisés et une expression peinée sur le visage, soulève un sourcil.

« J'étais en train de penser, puisque vous passez votre temps à perdre son odeur… il n'y a que ça qui ait un certain sens, tu sais ? » soupire Stiles, déposant le nutella sur le plan de travail. « Peut-être qu'elle a un nid quelque part. Ou une grotte. Ou… un quelconque repaire démoniaque. Et elle en sort pour tuer, et ensuite, quand elle sent un dang– »

« Elle n'est pas sauvage ? Dans le sens, folle ? » fait Derek après un petit moment. « Si elle l'est, elle marche à l'instinct là, et– »

« Et peut-être que son instinct lui dit de ne pas tuer sur son propre territoire. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « J'ai comme le sentiment que ce serait plus facile de la piéger si on en savait plus. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que– »

« – on sait qu'elle veut te tuer. On sait qu'elle reconnaît ton odeur. On sait qu'elle est rapide – plus rapide que n'importe quel loup-garou. » gronde Derek, mais sa colère n'est pas dirigée contre Stiles, ce qui est toujours une bonne chose. « Peut-être qu'elle est plus intelligente qu'un cheval de base, mais ça reste un animal. On doit arrêter d'_attendre_ et sortir la chasser. »

« … La chasser, hein ? » lâche Stiles, avant de… « Bordel de _merde_, Derek. On… putain. » se décourage Stiles avant de se reprendre parce que Derek le regarde avec intérêt.

« Ouais ? » insiste-t-il.

Stiles grimace. « On _connaît_ des chasseurs. »

Il faut à Derek une seconde, mais il saisit, puis renâcle et avance d'un pas vers Stiles. « _Non._ »

« Écoute-moi, Dere– »

« _Nous sommes, _aussi,des chasseurs, Stiles » le coupe Derek. « Nous sommes meilleurs qu'_eux _! »

« Hey, je suis totalement d'accord, vous êtes meilleurs qu'eux _en tout_, mais ils pourraient savoir quelqu– »

« _Deaton_ ne savait rien, Stiles, » grogne Derek. « Putain, pourquoi les _Argents_ sauraient-il quoi que ce soit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Derek, peut-être parce que c'est leur métier de chasser des créatures surnaturelles ? » Stiles reporte son regard sur le séjour, où tout le monde tente avec beaucoup de difficultés de ne pas leur prêter attention. C'est triste, franchement, qu'il n'ait même pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour savoir qu'ils espionnent l'intégralité de leur petite conversation. Ou dispute.

Stiles adore secrètement en quelque sorte pouvoir se disputer avec Derek. Il espère que personne ne s'en est rendu compte, parce qu'il n'en finirait pas d'être charrié. _Jamais_.

« S'ils étaient au courant de son existence, ils s'en seraient déjà chargés, Stiles. » rajoute Derek, et, yup, il s'approche d'un nouveau pas. Stiles est content de ne pas être appuyé contre un mur sinon il l'enfermerait contre ou quelque chose du genre.

En fait, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été claqué contre un mur. D'une certaine manière ça lui manque, maintenant qu'il en parle.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. » Stiles hausse encore des épaules. « On a pas parlé avec eux depuis la meute d'Alphas et même à ce moment, c'était assez limité. Peut-être qu'ils se sont mis en arrière… » Il voit que Derek compte l'interrompre, il gesticule alors pour le distraire (et c'est dingue, mais ça marche vraiment), et continue. « mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'ont pas un genre de réseau flippant de chasseur qui pourrait _nous aider_. Deaton cherche dans des bouquins depuis presque une semaine, il n'a rien trouvé. »

« Je fais plus confiance à Deaton que je ne le fais aux Argents, et je n'ai aucune confiance en Deaton. » grogne Derek.

« Aww, regarde-toi, le roi du non-sens. » sourit Stiles. « On sait tous que tu as des problèmes de confiance, Derek. Et crois-moi, je ne fais pas confiance aux Argents aussi loin que je pourrais les lancer, et, ouais, c'est sûr que je suis en train de gagner du muscle en ce moment, mais je suis toujours convaincu que je ne peux pas lancer un corps humain _si_ loin. » Stiles fait une pause, puis tente de se souvenir de là où il voulait en venir. Comme il ne peut pas, il soupire et change de stratégie. « Très bien, compris. Tu parles à mon père – ne mentionne pas ma jeep ou autre, d'accord, s'il te plait ? – et Scott parlera avec Deaton. Et si vous trouvez quelque chose, alors il n'y aura pas _besoin_ d'aller voir les Argents. Mais sinon, j'irai. »

« Non. »

« Je suis raisonnable là, Derek. » soupire Stiles. « Et tu es stupide actuellement. »

« Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à aller voir les Argents ? » siffle Derek. « Gerard t'a _kidnappé_. Il t'a_ battu_. Sa fille– »

« La famille entière est pourrie, Derek. » pointe Stiles. « Je veux dire, même Chris m'a envoyé contre un mur la fois– » il réalise alors que c'est la mauvaise chose à lui dire quand Derek renâcle à nouveau et vient encore plus près. « Mais,_ mais_, Derek, c'est mieux que j'y aille, parce que d'une, je suis un bon orateur, et de deux, ils me sont redevables. »

« Ils te sont redevables ? »

« Pour le moment où Gerard m'a kidnappé et m'a battu. La culpabilité est une chose merveilleuse, Derek. » Stiles sourit largement. « Je te laisserai même m'accompagner et te cacher dans les buissons, si jamais il s'avère qu'ils sont toujours aussi dérangés et tentent de m'électrocuter ou autre, tu pourras sauver mon pauvre cul. Ça te va ? »

« Je n'aime pa– »

« Ou je pourrais attendre que tu sois chez moi pour me faufiler dehors et aller leur parler dans tous les cas. » Stiles regarde ses mains bandées avec autant d'innocence que possible.

« Tu n'oser– »

« Tu sais parfaitement que c'est ce que je ferai. » Stiles lève les yeux, croise les bras, puis les décroise et récupère le pot de nutella à nouveau. « Tu devrais faire les courses, à propos. Tout ce que tu as dans le frigo est du nutella et de la laitue. Et d'abord quel est l'abruti qui met du nutella au frigo, c'est ce qui m'inquiète vraiment là. »

Il perçoit quelqu'un ricaner depuis le salon, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien n'être juste que la pub à la télé. Il jette un coup d'œil et entrevoit une tête blonde dépasser du canapé, puis sourit. Nope, ce n'est pas la pub.

« Tu m'attends. » claque Derek après coup.

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas stupide. » sourit grandement Stiles autour d'une cuillère de nutella.

« Tu viens juste de me mena– »

« Je savais que tu craquerais. » Stiles tend une cuillère pleine de nutella quand l'expression de Derek devient révoltée. « Nutella ? »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a autant plu que le premier..?  
>Encore merci à Neko Suke et aux betas pour ce chapitre!<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Yeah! Sacré duo hein? Et vous en redemandez en plus! Vous avez raison ;)  
>Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances!<p>

**Traducteur :** Myuiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es un mauvais conducteur ? » Dit Stiles, jetant un œil sur le côté, là où Derek lance un regard noir à la route. Ou pas. Pas un regard noir. C'est son expression neutre... Ahh, là, voilà, ça c'est un regard noir.<p>

« Plusieurs fois, » dit Derek. « C'est pas nouveau. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, parce que tu conduis toujours aussi mal. »

Stiles s'accroche aux côtés du siège passager lorsque Derek pile pour s'arrêter à un feu rouge.

« Hey _mec_, le blessé est toujours là, ok ? On pourrait y aller doucement sur les mouvements brusques et tout le tralala ? »

« La ferme. »

Derek lui jette quand même un œil lorsqu'il essaye d'ajuster sa ceinture de sécurité pour qu'elle n'appuie pas sur ses bleus de la veille et grimace.

« Désolé. »

« Non, non, ça va. »

Stiles fait un geste de la main pour écarter le sujet parce que – et c'est top secret – c'est largement suffisant que Derek pense même à s'excuser. Dieu qu'il est simple.

« Tu dois faire sortir ton agressivité quelque part, et... »

« Vraiment, Stiles, vraiment ? »

« … et puisque Dr. Deaton ne sait rien... »

« Il _dit_ qu'il ne sait rien. »

« … et Papa ne trouve pas de lien entre les victimes autre que leur virginité... Quoi, pas de "il _dit_ que c'est le seul lien" ? »

Stiles rit lorsque Derek lève simplement l'un de ses magnifiques sourcils vers lui.

« Bref, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en réjouissais. Se pointer à l'improviste chez les Argent est vraiment une horrible, horrible manière de passer sa soirée du vendredi. Je devrais être en boîte, ou quelque chose comme ça, à essayer de me débarrasser de ma... »

« Si j'entends quoi que ce soit, j'entre. Et ensuite on s'occupe de la lic... la _bête_... à ma façon. » interrompt Derek, un peu trop vite.

« C'est pas comme si ta façon était différente de la mienne. »

Stiles remue sur son siège lorsqu'ils redémarrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortable.

« Les deux façons sont aussi stupides et idiotes l'une que l'autre et... »

_« Hey_. »

« … n'ont aucun résultat quelconque. »

« C'est nous qui allons devoir tuer cette satanée chose, bougonne Derek et Stiles lui jette un regard noir. »

« Oh, dit la personne qui n'est absolument _pas _blessée, hein ? grogne-t-il. Ouais, Sourwolf, c'est juste super. »

« Ça a arrêté d'être nouveau la première fois que tu l'as dit. » gronde Derek.

« Oh, _Sourwolf_, tu veux dire ? » Stiles montre les dents. « Que penses-tu de Heathcliff ? C'est ma grande nouveauté. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Ou je pourrais t'appeler Kujo ? Ou Pluto ? _Spike_. Oh mon dieu, _Spike_. Voilà. Tu es Spike. »

« Spike était un vampire. »

« Pas _ce_ Spike, mais, » Stiles marque une pause et se tourne vers Derek. « J'y crois pas, tu connais Buffy. »

« … Va te faire foutre. »

« Eh bien, si tu le proposes. »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Stiles réalise, en même temps qu'il le dit, qu'il le pense un peu, non il le pense vraiment et ça, en soi, c'est terrifiant. La Camaro fait soudainement un écart et il regarde Derek pour le voir les yeux écarquillés et... surpris ?

Et merde. Soit il a fait un écart pour éviter quelque chose sur la route, ou il peut, genre, sentir qu'en fait Stiles... Et double merde. Il ne peut même pas dire que c'était une blague parce que Derek _saurait_ qu'il mentait.

Encore une fois, _merde_.

« Merde, » murmure-t-il car apparemment sa bouche a décidé de creuser sa tombe plus profondément maintenant qu'elle a déjà commencé. « C'était… euh… » grimace-t-il. Pas besoin de rendre les choses difficiles, bien sûr. « C'était juste, ah, euh, _ma langue a fourché_. »

Oh mon _dieu_, des langues. Ne pense pas aux langues, Stiles, _n'y pense pas_. Ne pense à la façon dont Derek ferait… _Non_.

Il entend le grincement du cuir, jette un œil pour voir les narines dilatées de Derek et ses mains serrées sur le volant comme s'il venait d'insulter son penchant pour le gel capillaire et les jeans à coupe droite. Oh non.

Stiles va mourir. L'année et demie passée de camaraderie bancale est ruinée et maintenant il va mourir parce que ce putain de Derek Hale va le tuer. Il va le tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Plus vivant. Un cadavre sous terre. Ou des cendres. Il ne sait pas. Peut-être que son père le gardera dans une urne dans le salon.

Il est en train de débattre si oui ou non il se briserait le cou s'il sautait de la voiture maintenant, et sa main est vraiment sur la poignée de porte lorsque Derek grogne un avertissement bas.

« Calme-toi, Stiles. Je ne vais pas… Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Sa voix flanche cependant, alors qu'il le dit, et Stiles ne sait pas si Derek est en train de se moquer de lui ou de se retenir de sortir ses griffes. Il s'en fiche. Ce qui lui importe c'est que, pour l'instant, il n'y aura pas de confrontation. Physique ou autre.

_« Bien_. »

Stiles s'affaisse dans son siège, n'osant même pas regarder vers le côté conducteur de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent deux maisons plus loin que celle des Argent. Ce qui, en fait, fait seulement cinq minutes de plus, mais donne l'impression que ça prend _des lustres_.

Il fixe la maison : le chemin entouré de buissons luxuriants et de gazon, les fenêtres et les arches courbées pendant que Derek gare la Camaro et ses nerfs sont soudainement à vif pour une toute autre raison.

Il n'est pas venu ici depuis Gerard Argent. Il n'est même pas venu dans ce quartier, en fait, depuis Gerard Argent. C'est un peu intéressant que, même après tout ce temps, il ait toujours peur à la vue de cette satanée porte. La même porte par laquelle Gerard l'avait simplement… jeté. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été une menace. Parce qu'on lui envoyait un _message_.

Il sait qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, à l'intérieur de ces fenêtres qui paraissent innocentes et au-delà du jardin sculpté, il y a une pièce pleine d'armes et une cave avec chaînes et machines d'électrocution et il _sait_ qu'il a enduré _beaucoup_ de choses depuis sa deuxième année(1). Sérieux, i peu près une douzaine de salles de classe différentes à l'école dans lesquelles il doit se _forcer_ d'entrer tous les jours. Mais il y a quelque chose avec cet endroit… quelque chose qui l'agaçait tout simplement.

« …iles. _Stiles_. »

Il tressaute à son prénom, tourne le regard pour voir Derek le fixer, l'air constipé, puis le retourne vers la maison.

« Tu n'as pas à… »

« Tais-toi Derek. » dit-il puis défait sa ceinture de sécurité, sort de la voiture et remonte le trottoir en boitant.

C'est la tombée de la nuit et il y a de la lumière dans la maison, alors il sait qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un à la maison. Cela ne le rassure pas vraiment pour autant, alors qu'il gravit les marches du porche et sonne à la porte.

A vrai dire, Il déteste plutôt le fait que ce fut sa propre idée dès le départ. Stupide cerveau. Stupide bouche. Stupide _Stiles_.

Il entend des pieds nus s'approcher de la porte, puis elle s'ouvre et il est face à Allison, qui le fixe à son tour comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

« St…Stiles, dit-elle puis son visage se durcit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'ils ont… »

« Licorne. » interrompt-il avant qu'elle ne dise ce qu'il pense qu'elle va dire.

Et si sa voix est un peu plus dure, un peu plus rauque, s'il crache le mot avec un peu plus d'amertume que d'habitude… eh bien, il accusera les maux et douleurs que les analgésiques ne font rien pour soulager. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que, encore, encore, Allison tire la conclusion hâtive que ce sont les loups-garous qui sont les monstres, et pas… et pas, eh bien, quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Quoi ? »

« Une licorne veut me tuer parce que je suis vierge et on n'a pas réussi à trouver quoi que soit qui nous aiderait à la tuer plus facilement. Je me demandais si tu, heu, savais quelque chose là-dessus. »

« … Je croyais que les licornes… » Allison s'effondre quelque peu contre le chambranle de la porte.

_« Aimaient_ les vierges ? Les approchaient et mettaient leur corne sur leurs genoux parce que _ce n'est pas du tout pervers_ ? » Stiles pouffe de rire. « Ouais, grosse connerie. Elles sont super moches aussi. Alors, est-ce que tu… ? »

« Je, heu, on peut regarder à la cave. » dit-elle, faisant un geste du pouce derrière elle.

Stiles serre la mâchoire, fier de ne faire qu'imaginer pendant une seconde se retourner et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« C'est là qu'on garde beaucoup des plus vieux livres. En plus, j'ai deux bestiaires sur mon ordinateur portable. Entre, oh, et enlève tes chaussures. »

Elle recule et lui fait signe d'entrer. S'il pouvait serrer ses poings bandés, il le ferait, mais il ne peut pas, alors il avale simplement sa salive et la suit à l'intérieur.

« Ton père n'est pas là ? »

« En conférence au Texas. » dit-elle, le regardant enlever ses chaussures sans les mains.

« Sup… Je veux dire, oh. »

Stiles se frotte l'arrière du crâne des mains, embarrassé.

« Donc, il y a des livres ? »

« Ouais, en bas à la cave. »

Allison montre la porte au bout du couloir d'un geste, et Stiles réalise qu'elle _ne sait pas_. Oh putain. Elle ne sait pas que Gérard le retenait ici. Qu'il l'a battu ici. Elle ne sait pas… et merde.

« Je vais juste… Je vais juste chercher mon ordinateur portable et je te retrouve en bas ? L'interrupteur est à droite en bas des escaliers, alors… »

« Ouais, oh, ok. C'est super. »

Il commence à marcher – à boiter – puis s'arrête et se retourne vers elle.

« Merci pour tout ça Allison. Je sais que tu ne veux pas… »

« Si ça te garde en vie Stiles, » et sa voix est à présent plus basse, son expression plus triste. « Je veux aider. C'est… gênant, je sais. Mais je suis toujours volontaire pour aider… t'aider. »

Il acquiesce, puis commence à boiter vers la porte de la cave, à descendre les marches. Lorsqu'il allume la lumière, son regard va directement à l'endroit où Erica et Boyd avaient été suspendus, et il grimace.

Ils sont en sécurité maintenant. Ils sont heureux. Ils vont bien. _Il_ va bien.

Ok. Les livres.

Il se rend à la grosse bibliothèque et commence à en sortir des choses au hasard, les empilant sur la table toute proche. La plupart sont des bestiaires, écrits en différentes langues avec des notes en anglais dans la marge, ou sur des post-it pliés n'importe comment entre les pages.

Le tout sent la désorganisation et fait démanger ses doigts du besoin de catégoriser et étiqueter et… nan, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe là.

Il veut sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Alors qu'il commence à feuilleter, cependant, il réalise que cela va prendre un moment et que Derek voudra sûrement le savoir.

« Derek. » dit-il gardant sa voix basse.

C'est plus simple de faire ça que d'envoyer un texto, parce que ses doigts sont inutiles en ce moment. Et connaissant Derek, il est probablement en train d'écouter aux portes.

« Ça va être long. Alors si tu as besoin d'aller quelque part, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai trouvé quelque chose. »

Alors il entend la porte s'ouvrir et retourne au livre devant lui.

Les informations que les Argent ont sont impressionnantes. Il n'y en a aucune sur les licornes, pour l'instant, mais elles sont variées et détaillées et Stiles est vraiment impressionné de voir à quel point une personne peut être rigoureuse lorsqu'elle veut la mort de quelque chose.

Il découvre les silkies, pixies et les sorcières et regrette _vraiment_ de ne pas avoir une mémoire photographique, ou peut-être un accès illimité à tout ce qu'il lit. Il ne fait même pas vraiment attention à Allison alors qu'elle s'assoit à la table, parfois tapant quelque chose ou lisant.

C'est toujours sacrément bizarre, par contre, d'être là. Parce qu'il se souvient toujours de l'endroit exact où Gérard l'a maintenu au sol et frappé jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles bourdonnent. C'est près des escaliers et, c'est probablement son imagination, mais il continue de penser que le bois à cet endroit, est décoloré, comme s'il était tâché. Peut-être dû au fait que c'est là que son nez avait saigné sans s'arrêter.

Il sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer et se force à retourner à ses recherches.

Le temps passe il ne sait pas combien de temps exactement, mais assez longtemps pour qu'il finisse de regarder deux gros livres et ait quasiment terminé un troisième puis Allison émet un couinement aigu et il se tourne pour la voir les yeux écarquillés.

« Est-ce que cette licorne, » commence-t-elle, « a… la tête d'un cerf, les sabots d'un éléphant, la… queue d'un sanglier ? »

Sa voix sonne comme si elle lisait quelque chose et il hoche la tête, se rapprochant.

« Ouais, exactement, et une corne. Noire. Sacrément longue. Pointue aussi. »

« Super, ok, alors, » elle tape quelque chose. « Je t'envoie ça ce soir, c'est un gros document, mais heu, lis-le. »

Elle pousse son ordinateur vers lui et il se met à lire.

« Alors, » dit-il cinq minutes plus tard lorsqu'il a terminé. « Wow. Ça promet. »

« Ouais hein ? Je sais que la partie sur la corne c'est un peu beaucoup, mais le reste… »

« Est utile, ouais. »

Il la regarde.

« Et tu veux bien… m'envoyer ça ? »

« C'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin, Stiles. » Allison hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les ai encore. »

« Eh ben, merci. » dit-il. Il se penche en arrière dans sa chaise, se sentant soudainement bien mieux à propos de toute cette histoire.

Parce qu'il a un moyen de tuer la licorne. Il a des faits, enfin en espérant que ce soient des faits, que personne d'autre n'a. Et ces faits vont permettre de garder son petit cul vierge en vie.

La licorne est quasiment invincible. Au moins en général. Elle est rapide, forte et _futée_. Mais ça, ça ne s'applique qu'aux licornes qui ne sont pas devenues sauvages. L'avantage, c'est que le bestiaire d'Allison ne parle _que_ de licornes solitaires.

Qui, apparemment, ont un nombre surprenant de faiblesses.

La plus grosse étant la corne au milieu de leur tête. Ce qui est la seule chose qui peut les tuer.

Un peu comme le talon d'Achille mais en plus… excité. Ouais, excité.

Le fin mot de l'histoire est que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un va devoir arracher cette corne, puis l'utiliser pour poignarder la licorne dans le cœur.

Pas simple. Pas le moins du monde. Mais bon, au moins c'est… prouvé. Et Stiles a une meute de loups-garous pour faire tout le sale travail pour lui, donc tout ce qu'il a à faire est, bah ouais, être l'appât. Et cette fois, ça _doit_ marcher.

« Pas de problème, Allison hausse les épaules, se lève puis se penche pour taper quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Alors, avec un peu de chance je te verrai en cours ? Lundi ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Ouais, ouais. Carrément. »

Il sait qu'il pourrait dire bien plus. Il sait qu'il _devrait_ dire bien plus. Mais… mais ça fait plus d'un an. Et, ouais, il était en colère contre elle quand tout est parti en cacahuète lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année. _Tellement_ en colère. Tout comme il avait été en colère contre Scott, tout comme il avait été en colère contre Lydia, et contre Jackson, et, bref, contre tout et tout le monde en réalité. Mais maintenant… maintenant tout ça, c'est terminé. Et Gerard est mort, le kanima est à présent un crétin de loup-garou, la meute d'alphas est partie depuis longtemps et même Morrell est en prison et Stiles est… Stiles va bien.

Enfin, _plutôt_ bien.

Il se lève et suit Allison des escaliers à la porte d'entrée. Le silence entre eux est assurément embarrassant, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

« Bon, » dit Stiles enfonçant son pied non blessé dans sa chaussure. « Merci encore, Allison. Je sais que tu préférerais ne pas approcher cette mer… »

« C'est _bon_, Stiles. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Sois juste, hum, prudent ? »

« Quoi, moi ? » se moque-t-il, la laissant lui ouvrir la porte et commençant à sortir à reculons. « C'est comme dire à… ouais, j'ai rien à rajouter. »

Elle rit.

« À plus, en cours. »

Puis elle ferme la porte et il est dehors. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation de se secouer, car, mince, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point l'atmosphère était lourde à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti.

Dehors, il fait nuit à présent, il peut enfin respirer.

Enfin, c'est le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il va devoir retourner à la voiture de Derek. La voiture avec Derek dedans. Le même Derek à qui il a très récemment, _accidentellement_, fait des avances.

Mince, il va mourir.

* * *

><p>« Je pense que tu devrais faire des t-shirts, » dit Stiles alors qu'il est étalé de tout son long sur le canapé de Derek, une heure plus tard, son pied blessé surélevé sur l'accoudoir opposé, les yeux rivés sur la télé où les Mythbusters(2) font exploser des trucs et ignorant intentionnellement les regards confus que Derek n'arrête pas de lui lancer (les mêmes qu'il lui lance depuis qu'il est entré dans la voiture après sa visite chez Allison). Ils devraient dire « Stiles Stilinski : il n'y a jamais eu une personne ayant autant raison dans l'histoire de la raison » ou un truc dans le genre. « On pourrait les porter pendant la pleine lune. Je te laisserai même porter ta veste par-dessus, puisque tu deviens grognon sans cuir. Ou peut-être… »<p>

« Donc, on va devoir arracher sa corne… »

Derek lui fourre quelque chose sous le nez et il se débat pendant un instant avant de réaliser que c'est une canette de coca.

« Put… oh, merci. Ouais, l'arracher. »

Il attrape la canette, l'ouvre, puis soupire lorsqu'il doit se redresser pour prendre une gorgée.

« …et puis lui enfoncer dans le cœur. » finit Derek, qui va ensuite s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Celui qui fait face à Stiles.

« Exactement. »

« Ça a l'air cool. » dit Isaac depuis l'autre fauteuil. II était là quand Derek et Stiles étaient rentrés. Les autres étaient soit dans leurs maisons respectives, soit dans le cas d'Erica et Boyd, en rendez-vous galant. Ce que trouve Stiles sacrément adorable. Il paierait cher pour voir Boyd faire les yeux doux. Oh mon dieu, peut-être même partager un milk-shake avec Erica. Le potentiel de chantage serait _infini_.

« Comme d'habitude, non ? » soupire Stiles. « Quelque chose de spécial à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« Nan, rien. » dit Isaac puis il fait une pause. « Enfin, une fille en anglais a demandé si tu allais bien. »

« Huh, » Stiles lui jette un œil. « La seule fille que je connais en anglais est Lydia. Lydia demandait si j'allais bien ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste… »

« Mais non, idiot. Une fille. Une troisième année1 ? »

Isaac regarde Derek et fronce le nez.

« Une brune ? Un piercing au nez ? »

« Je crois que c'est un faux piercing, grommèle Stiles. C'est pas Kara ? Kara Nelson ou un truc comme ça ? Je crois qu'on travaille ensemble sur le projet final. »

_« Oh_. » dit Isaac puis il sort son téléphone et commence à écrire quelque chose.

Une minute plus tard, le téléphone de Stiles bipe et il le sort pour voir qu'Isaac… _lui_ envoie des messages.

« Pourquoi tu m'envoies des messages ? Je suis juste là. »

Il regarde le message.

« Et _non_, mec, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle a, genre, un petit-ami dans l'Oregon ou un truc du genre. »

« On n'était pas en train de parler de comment tuer la licorne ? » grogne Derek.

Isaac sourit en coin et envoie à nouveau quelque chose. Stiles soupire, parce que franchement, ça devient ridicule.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt direct quand même, non ? En plus, c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quoi que ce soit à seulement nous trois. Je suis quasiment… Non, je _suis_ un invalide, et tu es tout en muscle rien dans la tête et Isaac, bah, il fait l'amour pas la guerre. Donc… »

Stiles hausse les épaules.

« Je veux dire, si vous voulez, je peux rentrer chez moi. Ceci dit, papa va flipper quand il va me voir, alors… »

Il reçoit un autre message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle _sent l'excitation sexuelle_ quand je suis là ? Et non, je n'envoie pas ma réponse. C'est débile. »

_« Isaac_, » grogne Derek. « Vas-tu… Et non, tu ne rentres pas chez toi. J'ai dit au shérif que tu restais là pour le week-end. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant. »

Stiles termine sa boisson, la pose sur la table basse et s'enfonce à nouveau dans le canapé.

« T'as vraiment besoin d'un nouveau canapé. Je te jure, on sent trop les bosses. »

« J'aime bien envoyer des messages. »

Isaac s'enfonce – enfin, Stiles ne peut pas le voir mais on dirait qu'il s'enfonce – dans son fauteuil.

« Et je suis d'accord, on a besoin d'un nouveau canapé. »

« Alors achète-en un. » grogne Derek encore une fois, puis il se lève et part à grand pas vers… oh, ça c'est la porte de la salle de bain qui claque.

Stiles pense que c'est à moitié génial et à moitié triste qu'il sache quel son fait chaque porte lorsqu'elle claque. Celle de la salle de bain fait un bruit sec celle de la chambre de Derek fait un bruit sec puis un grincement et celle d'Isaac un couinement bas.

« Susceptible, » Stiles sourit en retour à Isaac. « Il a sûrement besoin de remettre du gel pour les cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu es vraiment un idiot fini. » dit Isaac mais il le dit affectueusement pour que Stiles ne se sente pas trop insulté.

« Dit l'idiot qui décide d'avoir une conversation par message devant Derek ? » se moque Stiles. « Tu sais que « Monsieur je broie du noir » déteste être mis à l'écart. T'as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas cassé ton téléphone. Ou ton _bras_. Ce n'est pas comme si on discutait de quelque chose de… »

« Un idiot. Complètement aveugle. Ça pourrait être mignon si c'était pas si triste. »

Isaac se penche en avant et lui vole la télécommande des mains.

« C'est moi qui choisis ce qu'on regarde. »

_« D'accord. »_

Stiles ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais il est trop fatigué, même si tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui c'est glander à l'appartement puis aller chez Allison, pour essayer de soutirer une réponse à Isaac. Du coup, il se contente de se mettre aussi à l'aise que possible (ce qui n'est pas le cas en fait) et fournit Isaac en commentaires sur le mauvais film de science-fiction qu'il choisit de regarder.

Sérieusement, le gars a des goûts douteux.

Derek les rejoint à nouveau, peut-être une heure plus tard, mais avec le temps, Stiles a le cerveau dans un tel état de déchéance télévisuelle qu'il ne peut vraiment pas penser à une quelconque remarque amusante pour l'accueillir. En fait, environ trente minutes après ça, juste au moment où l'un des beaux gosses de l'émission doit déchirer ses vêtements pour une raison importante à l'intrigue, Stiles s'endort.

Il ne rêve pas, enfin il ne pense pas rêver et lorsqu'il se réveille, se sentant bien mieux depuis des jours (même avec les douleurs dans le dos à cause du canapé à bosse), il s'étire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose craquer.

Un son avec de bonnes consonances, pas un mauvais crac.

« Ton père a appelé. Quelqu'un, Derek bien sûr, bougonne… quelque part. »

Il ne peut pas dire d'où car toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

« Pour prendre des nouvelles. »

« Cool, cool. »

Stiles baille et gémit en s'asseyant. Ouais, il se sent mieux, mais toujours assez endolori. Au moins, sa cheville ne le fait plus autant souffrir.

« Scott aussi, il est désolé. »

« De quoi ? Où est Isaac ? Quelle heure est-il ? » Stiles se tord le dos. Pourquoi on est assis dans le noir ?

« À laquelle tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? »

« Toutes ? »

« Ouais, évidemment. »

Ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière à présent, du coup il voit que Derek est assis dans le fauteuil où il était avant.

« Tu as bougé depuis que je me suis endormi ? Ou tu m'as regardé dormir en préparant un plan pour me tuer ? »

« Scott est désolé car avec Isaac ils sont allés voir Batwoman sans toi… »

« Putain Scott ! Stiles croise les bras, puis y renonce lorsque ses mains lui font mal. « Il _savait_ que je voulais voir ce film! »

« Et il est 21h. On est assis dans le noir parce que tu dormais. Et je n'étais pas en train de… préparer un plan pour te tuer. »

« Donc tu me regardais dormir. Ce qui n'est pas flippant du tout. »

Stiles se lève et marche vers la cuisine. Ou piétine plutôt, parce qu'il déteste vraiment se déplacer dans le noir.

« Où est la lumière dans cette… Puuutain de bordel de… »

Il déteste marcher dans le noir parce qu'inévitablement, il se cogne le doigt de pied contre quelque chose. Dans ce cas précis, parce qu'il vient de se cogner l'orteil contre quelque chose : le comptoir de la cuisine. Il s'appuie contre le comptoir incriminé en se mordant la lèvre et peut-être même en frappant sur le plan de travail une ou deux fois juste parce qu'il le peut.

« Sérieux Derek, » dit-il ou plutôt couine, « t'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? »

« Désolé, » la voix de Derek semble plus près qu'il ne l'était avant et, ouais, il est à deux pas derrière Stiles, le bras tendu comme s'il voulait l'aider. « Je ne pensais p… »

« Ça va, ça va, » Stiles le repousse d'un geste, va à l'interrupteur de la cuisine en boitant et l'allume. « Ma vie devrait porter un putain d'autocollant de prévention. »

Il entend un ricanement, un véritable ricanement, et se tourne, stupéfait de voir Derek plié, une main sur le comptoir et l'autre sur le visage. Ses épaules tremblent et, oh la vache, il rigole.

« Oh la vache. » dit-il, parce que aussi bizarre que ça puisse l'être (ok, en considérant que c'est Stiles et que c'est Derek et que quand il rit son visage s'illumine comme…comme… comme quelque chose qui s'illumine, c'est pas si bizarre que ça) la vue d'un Derek heureux, d'un Derek amusé, ça l'excite.

Bah merde, c'est même pas si surprenant que ça puisque beaucoup de choses que Derek fait l'excitent. Mais bon, c'est un puceau de dix-sept ans et c'est _Derek Hale_, qui a été sculpté dans du granit broyant du noir et poli avec de l'huile d'angoisse virile.

Oh mon dieu, Derek et de l'huile…

_Non_, Stiles, sois plus fort que ça. Ne te laisse pas émoustiller par une fichue métaphore. Même si c'est une métaphore franchement sex…

Il pivote sur lui-même avant que Derek ne puisse sentir l'excitation sexuelle venant de lui, va au frigo en boitant et prend une bouteille d'eau. Il ouvre la bouteille alors de que Derek arrête de rire.

« Est-ce que je… » la voix de Derek est rauque et Stiles se fige.

Parce que, faites confiance à Derek pour être dans la confrontation et direct quand Stiles veut faire le contraire. Franchement, il trouve ce mec rageant.

« Est-ce que je t'attire ? »

Au moins sa voix s'étrangle, pense Stiles. Cela veut dire que c'est aussi embarrassant pour lui que pour Stiles. Il soupire, prenant son temps pour fermer la porte du frigo et se retourne pour s'y appuyer. Il baisse le regard sur la bouteille d'eau dans sa main, jette un œil à Derek à travers ses cils qui le fixe du regard, puis repose à nouveau son regard sur la bouteille. C'est le choix le plus sûr.

« Ça n'a pas à être embarrassant, » grommelle Stiles un peu plus tard, « tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Je gère. »

« Donc… »

Derek déglutit et son pas en avant ne sort pas de l'imagination de Stiles. Flûte, son rythme cardiaque accélère et il s'en fiche pas mal que ce soit flagrant qu'il fait un pas de côté, pour s'éloigner de Derek.

« C'est vrai. »

« Uh, » Stiles se frotte l'arrière du crâne. « Tu peux quasiment le sentir, non ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrô… ok, je peux probablement le contrôler. Je veux dire, je vais le contrôler. À l'avenir. Maintenant, je veux dire. Je vais commencer à le contrôler maintenant. »

Oh crotte, ce que Derek a l'air gêné. Comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de dégoûtant. Ou peut-être, _entendu_ quelque chose de dégoûtant. Merde. Stiles recule encore un peu plus.

« Hé mec, je te l'ai dit. C'est bon. Mais peut-être que je devrais part… »

« Je… ne veux pas que tu le contrôles. » dit finalement Derek et Stiles se fige parce que, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il regarde Derek et ses yeux sont grand ouverts et il a l'air… surpris. Comme dans la voiture. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges, ce qui est adorable, même sur… non, _surtout_ sur Derek. Il a l'air, à vrai dire, en panique. Et gêné, mais Stiles l'a déjà dit ça.

Il sait que Derek peut entendre ses battements de cœur. Purée, même lui il peut les entendre et ils sont rapides et nerveux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sait ce que c'est. Derek est un gars déroutant et sa capacité à utiliser des mots pour réellement transmettre ses émotions est… limitée. Alors même que tout ça pourrait être une espèce de déclaration bizarre, ce que Stiles ne savait même pas vouloir en premier lieu mais apparemment c'est le cas, pourrait aussi être quelque chose qui n'a absolument rien à voir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Stiles.

« Je… » Derek semble buter contre ses propres mots. « Putain, » finit-il très élégamment. « Ça veut dire que je ne veux pas que tu le contrôles, ok ? » gronde Derek un peu plus tard lorsque Stiles ne dit rien.

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. » Stiles hausse les épaules lorsque Derek grogne.

« Ça me plaît. » dit Derek, doucement, son regard cherchant le visage de Stiles comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Stiles s'en fiche de sentir sa poitrine se retourner. Si c'est une espèce de putain de blague… et bien ce n'est pas drôle.

« Si c'est une putain de blague, Derek, » dit-il, « c'est pas cool. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague. »

Derek fait un pas en avant. Stiles fait un pas en arrière.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Parce que je me sens comme… ça – il agite les bras – depuis un moment et c'est assez bizarre que tu en parles maintenant, il marque une pause, une idée horrible lui venant à l'esprit. Oh non, est-ce que c'est un putain d'instinct protecteur d'Alpha ? Est-ce que t'essaies de me séduire pour que la lico… »

« Non, » Derek se frotte le visage de la main. « Non, sûrement pas, » il prend une grande inspiration. « Je ne savais pas que c'était… pour moi. »

« Tu ne savais pas… »

Stiles plisse les yeux parce qu'il est en train de passer à côté de quelque chose. Pas vrai ? Il doit forcément passer à côté de quelque chose. Ça lui vient à l'esprit une seconde plus tard, et ça le fait déglutir.

« Tu ne savais pas que c'est par toi que je suis attiré, c'est ça que t'es en train de dire. Tu pensais que je sentais juste comme ça… oh. »

Tout le truc des narines dilatées a beaucoup plus de sens maintenant

« Et… et… Stiles avale. Et ça te plaît que je… heu, sois atti… que je t'aime bien. »

Derek hoche la tête une fois, brusquement.

Stiles est toujours méfiant. C'est un mec méfiant et ses soupçons sont généralement avérés. Il suffit de voir comment Matt a tourné. Et il avait de sérieux soupçons à propos de Ms Morrell avant qu'elle n'essaye de le tuer. Alors il se pardonne de ne pas tomber aux pieds de Derek.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas méfiant, peut-être qu'il n'arrive juste pas à y croire.

Parce que, premièrement, il ne savait même pas que Derek aimait les mecs. Et deuxièmement, s'il aimait vraiment les mecs, pourquoi il serait attiré par Stiles ? Pas qu'il soit si mal que ça. Sérieux, il est trop adorable, selon lui. Mais les gens comme Derek sont branchés par les gens comme, bah, Derek. Sombre et beau et silencieux.

Bien sûr, Stiles aime les gens comme Derek aussi, ce qui l'inquiète pour son futur. Mais _retournons à nos fichus moutons…_

« Alors ceci est… une déclaration ? » demande Stiles.

« Non, c'est une… c'est une discussion, » dit Derek et au moins, même lui fait la grimace. « C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas que tu penses… » Il s'arrête et semble se concentrer. « Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. »

« Sans blague, » dit Stiles mais sa voix est bien trop voilée pour avoir l'air naturelle merde. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que… tu m'aimes bien ? »

Derek grogne, ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de la licorne. C'est parce que… c'est parce que je ne savais pas. Avant maintenant. »

« O-Ouais, bah, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment pu le cacher correctement, » grommelle Stiles.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il a été flagrant à propos de son attirance, de façon écœurante. Enfin, plus flagrant que Derek. Et, oh la vache, il comprend ce à quoi les autres faisaient allusion maintenant. Tous les gloussements et les rires et les phrases à moitié terminées. Comment un idiot peut-il être à ce point insouciant ? Et bien, encore une fois, Stiles n'avait même jamais envisagé que Derek puisse un jour l'apprécier dans ce sens-là.

« Les autres ont compris que tu… heuu… ouais. »

Stiles ne peut pas, au grand jamais, finir cette phrase. Derek grimace.

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'allais pas m'en parler parce que… ? »

« Parce que je… »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. A cause de lui-même ? De Stiles ? Personne ne sait.

« Parce que je pensais que ça allait disparaître. »

« Eh bien, voilà qui flatteur, » dit Stiles en s'appuyant au comptoir. « Je savais que tu étais perturbé mec, mais là, wow. C'est pas genre de l'auto flagellation ou un truc comme ça ? Ou langueur ? Ça s'appelle pas de la langueur ? » Il marque une pause. « Oh merde, tu te languissais de moi ? »

« Non, » grogne Derek. « Putain Stiles, J'ai vingt-trois ans et tu en as dix-sept. C'est embarrass… Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai commencé cette… »

« Wow, encore de la flatterie, » renâcla Stiles. « Je suis terriblement désolé de t'attirer, Derek. Vraiment, tout est de ma faute. »

« Si tu n'avais… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Stiles est en colère à présent. « Je n'ai rien fait que tu ne puisses ignorer, alors arrête de me rejeter la faute. Merde, c'est toi qui te languissais. »

« Je _ne me languissais pas_, » grogne Derek.

« Pfff, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord, » Stiles hausse les épaules. « C'est toi qui as dit que tu aimais que je sente l'excitation lorsque je suis près de toi, alors… »

« C'est le cas, » grogne-t-il et oh, peut-être qu'ils reviennent au sujet qui les occupe ? Quel sujet, Stiles ne sait pas. « C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Pourquoi j'aime ça. » Derek se frotte à nouveau le front.

« Parce que… je te plais ? »

Stiles a l'impression qu'ils tournent en rond là. Il soupire.

« Merde mec, tu ne devrais pas être celui qui agit bizarrement à propos de tout ça. Ça devrait être moi. Pour autant que je sache, ça pourrait être un complot pour te sacrifier au puceau pour que je ne meure pas. Ou une blague, ou quelque chose. Je veux dire, sérieusement Derek, tu es _toi_ et je suis _moi_, et… »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Derek a l'air en colère, puis triste, puis prudemment, son visage prend une expression neutre. Et lorsque Stiles repense à ses mots, il soupire et se frotte les tempes.

« T'es sérieux, là ? » commence-t-il. « Tu choisis l'argument « il ne m'aime que pour mon apparence » ? Parce que tu sais que c'est des conneries, Derek. Franchement, je ne devrais même pas avoir à… oh mon dieu, c'est moi le puceau et je suis plus émotionnellement stable que toi ! »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » interrompt Derek. « C'est juste que tu le caches mieux. »

« … c'est une discussion pour un scénario complètement différent, » Stiles lui lance un regard et essaye d'ignorer le pincement de _quelque chose_ que la déclaration lui fait ressentir. « Là maintenant, on parle de pourquoi je vais devoir dire que je t'apprécie en tant que personne et pas uniquement comme un objet sexuel. »

« Quoi ?! »

Derek devient rouge. Bien, peut-être que s'il est assez embarrassé, il la fermera. Stiles se rend compte que Derek ne fait pas exprès d'être borné et difficile, qu'il essaye juste de se protéger, mais ça ne rend les choses que plus frustrantes. Stiles ne devrait pas avoir à s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Il n'a encore jamais eu de relation de couple, alors pourquoi la première qui s'en approche, se trouve être pleine de complications et d'angoisse ?

« Tu étais un peu un connard quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, » commence Stiles et – le visage de Derek s'affaisse ça pourrait être drôle si ce n'était pas si triste. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mec. Tu sais très bien que tu étais un connard, mais tu avais de bonnes raisons de l'être. Ta vie était nulle. Tu étais perdu, effrayé, _en colère_. Je comprends tout ça. Mais, je veux dire, tu es plutôt… plus sympa maintenant. Enfin, je veux dire, je pensais qu'on était amis. Tu ne penses pas que je traînerais avec toi si je ne t'appréciais pas en tant que personne ? »

« Tu traînes avec Jackson. »

« … ouais, ok, mais il est un peu comme Cartman, » dit Stiles.

« Cartman. De South Park, » Derek cligne des yeux.

« Ouais, c'est l'ami qu'on adore détester. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. Puis Derek se remet à rire. Ouaip, toujours une vue aussi incroyable. Stiles va se mettre à débiter de la poésie dans 3…2…1…

« Je ne t'aime pas juste parce que tu sens comme ça, Stiles, je ne suis pas un animal, » dit Derek lorsqu'il peut à nouveau parler.

Les mots sonnent comme s'ils étaient arrachés de sa bouche. Ok, on redevient sérieux. Et Stiles qui profitait du sourire sur le visage de Derek. Flûte.

« Dit le loup-garou, » acquiesce Stiles. « Qui _renifle_ les gens. Bien sûr. »

« La ferme, » Derek soupire, regarde le plafond et soupire encore. « Juste… J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Cool, dit Stiles même si sa voix est un peu grinçante. Je te fais confiance aussi. »

« Ouais ? » avale Derek puis le regarde.

« … ouais, » dit Stiles et le souvenir d'avoir soutenu Derek à la surface de l'eau de la piscine pendant deux heures lui revient instantanément, parce qu'il est franchement impressionné qu'ils soient passés de ceci à… _ça_. Donc, je veux dire, puisqu'on s'apprécie mutuellement. Et qu'on se fait confiance mutuellement. Si tu voulais, disons, agir sous l'influence de, heu, l'excitation, alors je pense que ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

« Je… »

Derek avance déjà vers lui, et dieu sait que sa façon de marcher devrait être illégale, presque hésitante, lente, même lorsqu'il met la main sur son épaule et agrippe son vêtement. D'aussi près, Stiles peut voir la façon dont il serre la mâchoire et comment ses sourcils se froncent pour presque cacher ses yeux, la façon dont sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend lorsqu'il avale, et, là, la façon dont ses narines se dilatent quand il inspire.

« Merde. »

Stiles pourrait faire une remarque pleine d'esprit et sarcastique en fait, il revit quasiment le bon vieux temps où Derek avait l'habitude de le coincer contre les choses parce qu'il pensait que ça intimidait Stiles (ha, quel idiot ce Derek) mais il est trop occupé à se demander comment il a fait pour en arriver là. Comment il peut bien être autorisé, apparemment, à fixer Derek comme il le fixe lui, comment il est autorisé à le _toucher._ Et ouais, il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses dont il faut discuter, ou ne pas discuter probablement. Plutôt à éviter jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse, ouais, ça semble être un bon plan mais là tout de suite, tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est juste… oublier tout ça.

« Alors, c'est oui ? » demande-t-il et il veut que ça ait l'air nonchalant et cool mais ça ressemble plutôt à un couinement.

Ses cordes vocales sont probablement affectées par la proximité de Derek. Genre, vraiment près. Si près que leurs torses se touchent presque. Si près qu'il peut fixer sa bouche alors qu'elle bouge…

« Ou c'est un… »

Oh ok, alors maintenant ils s'embrassent.

* * *

><p>(1) Les termes originaux sont « sophomore » et « junior » et font référence à la deuxième et troisième année du lycée dans un système où il y en a quatre. Aux EU, le lycée peut durer trois ou quatre ans selon les établissements, c'est-à-dire la « 9th grade » à la « 12th grade ». On y est tout d'abord un « freshman » puis « sophomore » puis « junior » et enfin « senior » lorsqu'on termine à l'âge de 1718 ans comme en France. Ces termes sont également applicables à l'université.

_(2) MythBusters_ est un programme télévisé de divertissement de la chaîne Discovery Channel, commencé en 2003, et animé par les spécialistes d'effets spéciaux Adam Savage et Jamie Hyneman. Dans chaque épisode ils mettent à l'épreuve les idées reçues issues du cinéma ou de la vie quotidienne.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

On continue toujours?

Encore merci à Myuiko (j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire ce chapitre!) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 4

Je me régale à publier cette fic autant que vous vous régalez à la lire! C'est génial non?!  
>Allez, encore un! On reprend au baiser...<br>Bonne lecture!

**Traducteur** : Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Donc, Stiles embrasse Derek.<p>

… ou, Derek embrasse Stiles.

Mmh. Merde à la sémantique. Il y a un baiser majeur en cours, c'est ce qui est vraiment important.

Stiles est quasiment sûr que si ça n'est pas une sorte de blague, que si ça – ce baiser – finit par devenir un _truc_ courant entre eux (bon sang, il s'avançait probablement beaucoup ici, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire que Derek et lui étaient… genre dans _une relation romantique _?), que s'il a le droit de le _toucher_ maintenant, eh bien, il va devenir sacrément accro.

Parce qu'embrasser Derek c'est… woah.

C'est sacrément fantastique.

Cependant, c'est en quelque sorte surprenant, en fait, la manière dont Derek est hésitant pour ça. Il n'y a pas quelque chose comme de la ferveur. Ni de chaudes et sales respirations, ou de dures et exigeantes prises ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ni grognement, ou grondement ou réponses sèches. Derek est dans l'urgence, ouais, mais il l'est en le touchant de façon légère, presque rêveuse, comme s'il était tout aussi surpris par ce qui arrive que Stiles. Ses mains effleurent les flancs du jeune homme, ne s'arrêtant pas suffisamment longtemps pour donner à Stiles quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer.

Autre chose montrant à quel point c'était _étrange, _c'était ça. Parce qu'il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que Derek soit tout dans le désir instinctif et le besoin prédateur. Mais là encore, ça fait sens, si vous connaissez bien Derek. Si vous savez ce qu'il a traversé, si vous savez que sa vie a été un putain amas de morts, de destructions, de trahisons et d'Événements Très Horribles. Ça a du sens qu'il soit hésitant pour quelque chose qu'il veut (et, bon sang, Stiles est quelque chose que Derek _veut_) après tout ça.

« _Stiles_, » gémit quelqu'un – oh, oui, Derek. « _Arrête de penser_. »

Stiles pouvait répondre une douzaine de choses à ça, toutes étant soit des déclarations sincères sur son désir immortel et du genre intense _ou_ soit des jeux de mots embarrassants. Il ne le fait pas. À la place, il rapproche Derek, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient au même niveau l'un contre l'autre et qu'il soit coincé contre le comptoir. Il peut sentir le battement de cœur de Derek comme ça – et ouais, c'est cucul à mort, mais c'est vrai – et il est fort et rapide et nerveux. Il s'accorde avec le sien. En fait, il est peut-être un peu plus rapide.

Donc, Derek est nerveux. Dieu, c'est adorable, si c'est le cas. Stiles ne veut pas qu'il soit nerveux, cependant. Il le veut… eh bien, il veut retourner à ce baiser, en réalité, qui avait été arrêté parce que Derek semble attendre qu'il lui réponde.

« Force-moi, » dit-il. Et puis il a une petite crise interne, parce que Stiles a _toujours_ voulu dire ça. Dans un contexte sexuel, bien sûr.

Les yeux de Derek deviennent troubles et son rythme cardiaque accélère, et – oh, c'est un grognement. Un bon grognement apparemment. Mais Derek ne bouge pas. Ses mains agrippent les flancs de Stiles plus durement, mais il ne bouge pas. Il semble pétrifié, et peu sûr de lui, et un peu – non, beaucoup – terrifié.

Donc Stiles se dit ''et puis merde'' et il l'attaque avec sa bouche. Hey, si Derek ne veut pas ça, il peut toujours simplement l'envoyer valser dans le– oh, ok, donc il veut ça.

Avant que Stiles sache vraiment ce qui se passe, il est hissé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le comptoir et Derek est entre ses genoux, plaqué contre lui. La bouche de Derek est chaude et ouverte ; la langue de Derek lèche et glisse contre la sienne, les _dents_ de Derek mordent ses lèvres puis ses mâchoires, le long de son cou et remontent.

Ça arrive si vite que ça prend un moment à Stiles pour réaliser, mais quand il le fait, il ne peut empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper, ou la façon dont il attire Derek plus près avec ses jambes, ou la façon dont ses mains glissent sous le t-shirt de Derek pour reposer contre la peau nue (même si, pas vraiment, parce que les bandages étaient toujours là, ce qu'il _déteste _soudainement) ou même la façon dont il devient un peu fou, embrassant, léchant, et abandonnant simplement tout semblant d'assurance parce que lui et _Derek_ se pelotent.

Qui est, puisqu'on en parle, _fantastique _pour un pelotage. Ou, non, c'était _fantastique _quand Derek était hésitant et presque terrifié. Maintenant… maintenant c'est comme… le nirvana. Une expérience transcendantale.

… juste totalement incroyable, vraiment.

Ce n'est pas parfait, de loin. Les mains de Derek s'agrippent à ses flancs presque trop fort, sa légère barbe va certainement rendre le visage et le cou de Stiles rouge pendant des jours, l'angle est un peu étrange, avec lui assis sur le comptoir et Derek debout, donc Stiles devait se pencher pour atteindre sa bouche et son cou. Stiles est, tout naturellement, un peu trop enthousiaste pour tout ça, alors ses mains sont extra-avides et ses baisers un peu désordonnés.

Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est que malgré tout ça, c'est tout de même incroyable.

« _Stiles_. » gémit Derek encore, attrapant ses hanches et le rapprochant. Stiles ne pensait même pas qu'ils pouvaient être _plus proches_, mais quand Derek bouge, change de manière ou d'une autre l'angle, et _woah_, Derek est à moitié dur. Bon, Stiles est à moitié du– non, attend, il est complètement dur. Yep, totalement. Pressant contre son jean, sensible à n'importe quel toucher, _dur._ Ils sont tous les deux durs.

Oh putain, ils sont tous les deux durs.

Stiles est conscient qu'il marmonne – a marmonné – des trucs depuis que Derek l'a soulevé, déposé sur le comptoir et commencé à le ravager. Il est au courant qu'il jure et halète et tout ça à voix haute, gémissant dans la bouche de Derek, mais il est en quelque sorte distrait par tout ce qui passe d'autre pour simplement penser à allumer son filtre cerveau-à-bouche. Il espère que Derek s'en moque.

Il pense que c'est le cas, si la manière dont il n'arrête pas de gémir son nom peut être une indication.

Et, wow, Stiles n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il pouvait devenir dur juste avec… ça. Peu importe ce que c'est. Habituellement, il y avait au moins la main de quelqu'un autour de sa queue. Mais pas maintenant, nope. Il ne sait même pas qu'est-ce qu'il ferait _si _Derek décidait d'aller plus loin. En l'état actuel des choses, il a du mal à arrêter ses hanches de se pencher en avant et de s'écraser contre Der–

« _Oh mon dieu, _pas la _cuisine_, Derek ! »

Celui-ci est soudainement de l'autre côté du salon, son dos plaqué contre le mur juste à côté du couloir, et Stiles est pétrifié pendant une seconde, regardant Erica et Scott le regarder, et puis il perd son équilibre et tombe sur les fesses sur le carrelage de la cuisine. S'il n'était pas si mortifié, il se serait probablement roulé en boule et aurait pleuré pour évacuer la peine et la douleur (parce que connaissant sa chance, il s'est fendu le coccyx ou quelque chose comme ça) mais il l'est. Mortifié, c'est ça. Donc la douleur et la peine et l'auto-apitoiement devraient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul.

Merde, son érection a disparu aussi.

Ou attends, c'est probablement une bonne chose, considérant le fait qu'Erica est ici maintenant. Et Scott. Oh joie.

« H– Hey, les gars. » Stiles saisit le coin du comptoir le plus proche et se relève, s'assurant de fusiller du regard Derek au passage. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, cependant, parce que tout ce Derek fait c'est fixer la moquette comme s'il voulait qu'elle l'avale.

« Tu vas laver à la javel ce comptoir, » Erica pointe l'endroit où il avait été perché plus tôt, sortant dans un mouvement d'humeur un plat à emporter devant lui. Qui sent comme… oooh, des frites. « Boyd et moi sommes passés te chercher à manger… mais apparemment vous prévoyez de manger– »

« Nope. Non. Ne va pas par là. Juste… Non. » Stiles grimace, son regard passant d'elle à Scott, qui semble… paralysé. « Et. Merci. Pour la bouffe. Où sont… Isaac et Boyd ? »

« Boyd apprend à Isaac comment se garer, » dit Scott, mais sa voix est aiguë.

« Oh, d'accord c'est– » Stiles retrousse ses lèvres, se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

« Dans _ma _voiture ? » Oh, et Derek retrouve soudainement la parole. Comme c'est adorable bordel.

« Ça ira, » dit Erica, et Stiles sursaute un peu quand il sent la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule. « Il n'a même pas heurté quelqu'un sur le chemin de retour jusqu– _et il est parti._ »

Derek dépasse Scott d'un pas raide puis sort de l'appartement et Stiles est un peu agacé qu'il le fuit si visiblement, mais aussi un peu soulagé parce que, _oh merde_, il était juste en train de se peloter avec ce Derek, et c'est… du lourd. Du lourd qui a besoin d'une évaluation et de beaucoup, beaucoup de réflexion. Et de se le rejouer dans son esprit. D'espace, aussi.

Mais il y a aussi une partie de Stiles qui est sadiquement satisfaite, parce que cette lueur folle, ahurie, _traquée _dans les yeux de Derek était là à cause de _lui. _À cause de _Stiles_. Donc, ouais, il était content d'avoir rendu Derek suffisamment effrayé pour fuir sa propre maison. Ce n'est pas dingue du tout.

… Peu importe, Derek est _affecté_ par lui. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Donc, ha.

« _Mec_, » Scott s'avance vers lui après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée. « Dans la _cuisine, _sérieux ? »

Stiles grimace, ouvre la boite à emporter pour voir un burger et un paquet de frites. « … C'était en quelque sorte… non. Je ne vais pas expliquer ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. » Il réfléchit à comment fourrer des frites dans sa bouche sans salir ses mains bandées, et voit Erica bouger vers le frigo, le nez plissé.

« Ca sent le sexe ici, alors ouais, tu dois le _faire_, » dit Erica. « Je veux des détails. »

« _Je _ne veux pas de détails. » se lamente Scott, « Pas de détails jusqu'à ce que je sois parti ! Je pensais que c'était un truc à sens unique !? Tu _aimes_ Derek ? Il est un tel… un tel _trou du cul_, Stiles. »

« Et il s'avère que c'est dans les deux sens ? » Stiles hausse les épaules, et dans un mouvement d'idiotie (et peut-être de colère) commence à dérouler ses bandages. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il laisse des _bandages_ lui barrer la route devant de la stress-bouffe. _Pas moyen_.

À part que… dessous, ses mains sont rouges et à vif et un peu dégoûtantes, couvertes du cataplasme spécial de Deaton qui est supposé les faire guérir plus vites. Ça devait marcher, parce autant elles ont l'air moches, autant elles étaient pires la veille. Il regarde ses mains, baisse les yeux vers le burger et geint.

« Ta peau est irritée par sa barbe de trois jours. Et un suç–- » dit Erica de derrière lui, ensuite. « C'est quoi ce _bordel_, Stilinski ? Pourquoi tes banda– _mon dieu_, tu es un idiot. Ne bouge pas. Nous en avons d'autres dans la salle de bain. »

« Je veux mon _burger_. » Stiles regarde Scott. « Nourris-moi ? » Puis il plisse les yeux. « Un truc à sens unique ? Attends, tu savais que j'étais attiré– tu savais que j'aimais Derek ? »

Erica renifle alors qu'elle avance dans le couloir, tandis que Scott prend cet air avec les yeux fuyants qui signifie qu'il est mal-à-l'aise.

« Uh, non. »

« Uh, non ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas que tu aimais _Derek_. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimerais _Derek _? » crache Scott, puis il se rattrape. « Je veux dire, ouais, il a été vraiment serviable ces derniers temps, mais _quand même_. Il y a genre, des _tas _de personnes là dehors, Stiles. Toutes qui ne sont pas _Derek_. »

« … Nous savions que Derek t'aimait bien ! » crie Erica de la salle de bain. Stiles cligne des yeux.

« Ou-ouais ? » demande-t-il, pas du tout inquiet qu'il soit heureux que ça ait été plus embarrassant pour Derek que pour lui. Bon, juste la partie sur aimer. Le truc sur la licorne-tueuse est toujours assez embarrassant.

« Dieu, c'est mortifiant, » grogne Scott.

« Hey, si c'est mortifiant pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour moi ? » Stiles lui donne un coup de pied avec sa bonne jambe, puis jette un œil à sa nourriture, toujours intact. C'est un crime vraiment. Il soupire. « Je parie qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir. C'est probablement une bonne chose, non ? »

« … S'il te plaît ne parle pas de tes problèmes de relations avec moi. » Scott baisse la tête vers le comptoir. « J'ai absolument _zéro_ réponses pour toi, mec. Je suis, genre, le _pire_ en ce qui concerne les relations. »

« Vrai. » Stiles attend qu'Erica revienne, portant cinq boîtes de bandages, avant de parler à nouveau. « Je devrais probablement partir, non ? Rentrer à la maison pour la nuit ? Parce que je ne pense p– »

« Pourquoi tu ne couches pas simplement avec lui ? » Erica le regarde comme s'il est fou. « Il te veut, tu le veux. Ça t'empêchera de te faire tuer. Je peux garder Isaac occup– »

« _Non_. » Stiles pense qu'il pourrait avoir la nausée. Il se tourne vers Scott. « Tu me ramènes à la maison. S'il te plaît ? Oui ? Bonne idée ? »

« Je suis complètement à fond pour ce plan. » acquiesce Scott. « Mais, ne parlons jamais de sexe et de Derek. Plus jamais ? Jamais ? »

« … Tu es si chanceux que ta séparation avec Allison ait été suffisamment douloureuse pour que je ne puisse pas te taquiner pour m'avoir fait _exactement_ la même chose, » siffle Stiles.

« Hey. » Scott lui fait son regard blessé. Merde. « C'est injuste, mec. »

« Ouais, bon, t'es allé voir Batwoman sans moi. » Stiles tend ses mains quand Erica le fixe, la regardant enrouler de nouveaux bandages.

« Boyd n'a pas aimé, » grogne Erica. « Il dit qu'Emily Blunt n'a pas fait aussi bien que Kate Kane. Je pense juste qu'il était– »

« - Sérieusement ? Vous avez fait une sortie de couples ? » Stiles fusille du regard Scott, qui semble confus pendant une seconde.

« Mais je ne sors pas avec Isaac. J'aime les filles, » fait remarquer Scott.

« S'il te plaît. Tous les deux vous êtes tellement dans cette romance-frérot que c'est pathétique. C'est comme la bromance du siècle. Une bromance aux proportions épiques. La bromance qui finit toutes les broma– _ow, _pas si serré, Erica. »

« J'avais presque oublié combien tu peux être pleurnichard quand tu es blessé. »

« Je suis humain. Les blessures durent plus longtemps. Et je suis émotionnellement fragile là maintenant. » Stiles sourit quand Erica finit sa main droite et bouge vers la gauche. « En plus, je pense que je me suis fêlé le coccyx en tombant du comptoir. »

« Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, » Erica sourit de son sourire de prédatrice, et Stiles sent, plus qu'il ne le voit, Scott tressaillir. « Tu as distrait Derek suffisamment pour qu'on vous surprenne. »

« Comment est-ce que ça—oh. » Stiles se racle la gorge, incline la tête parce qu'il peut déjà sentir ses joues s'enflammer. « Bien, merde. »

« … Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour regarder Derek dans les yeux à nouveau. » dit Scott. Et puis la porte s'ouvre brutalement, et Boyd et Isaac entrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent le sexe ? » Isaac, bien-sûr, est le premier à demander. Principalement parce que Boyd est trop occupé à froncer le nez de dégoût.

« Tu me dois trente dollars, » est tout ce que répond Erica, mais c'est apparemment suffisant parce Boyd et Isaac se mettent juste à rire… et rire… et rire…

Saleté de loups-garous.

* * *

><p>Quand Scott dépose Stiles chez lui, c'est trente minutes plus tard, et tout ce que Stiles veut faire c'est aller dans sa chambre et se rouler en boule (bon, pas trop comme une boule, parce que ça aggraverait certainement une ou deux de ses blessures), prendre une quantité d'antidouleurs peu judicieuse et dormir jusqu'à ce tout soit comme c'était il y a deux semaines.<p>

Mais vu que c'est Stiles, et que sa vie n'est jamais suffisamment effrayante, son père n'est pas, non seulement à la maison, mais il est éveillé et assis à la table de la cuisine – la même table de cuisine qui avait pleine vue sur la porte d'entrée – faisant ce qui ressemblait à une tonne de paperasse. Donc quand Stiles entre et croise le regard de son père, le voyant passer d'agréablement surpris, à confus, à en colère, il soupire et s'avance pour s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Hey papa, » dit-il. « Comment va ton affaire ? »

« … Je suppose que tu ne prévoyais pas de rentrer ce week-end parce que– »

« J'ai une sale tête ? » Stiles grimace. « Ouais. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as une sale tête, Stiles ? »

« Uhh, la licorne, » dit Stiles et le shérif plisse les yeux, se penche en arrière sur sa chaise. Oh non, c'est sa posture de flic. Celle qu'il utilise quand il essaye de comprendre quelque chose.

« Tu as été attaqué, encore » commence-t-il. « Par une licorne. Et tu n'allais pas, oh, je ne sais pas, me mettre au courant ? »

« Eh bien, je veux dire… »

« … tu n'as pas eu ces blessures en la chassant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » grogne Stiles. Ça allait devenir embarrassant, rapidement, hein ?

« Tu es puc– »

« Ne faisons pas ça. » Stiles lève les mains devant lui, puis se souvient qu'elles sont bandées et les remet rapidement sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas si ça me rend en colère ou fier. » Le shérif lui envoie un regard noir. « Où est ta jeep ? »

« …chez le mécanicien. »

« Parce que ? »

« Parce que la licorne a percé un trou dans la portière. » Stiles est maudit. Il allait être puni jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-huit ans. Bon, c'est seulement dans six mois, mais – _non_. Il ne veut pas être puni pendant six mois ! Il a des engagements !

« Vraiment. »

« Oui. »

« Derek m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait. »

« Oui, c'est le cas. » Stiles essaie de ne pas trop bouder à la mention de Derek.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que ça- » Son père fait un geste vers Stiles. « - ne ressemble pas à lui s'en occupant. »

« C'est arrivé hier. Nous en savons plus dessus maintenant. » Stiles n'a pas l'air d'un enfant capricieux. _Pas _du tout.

« Quoi ? Je sais qu'elle est sauvage, je sais qu'elle tue des vierges. Je sais qu'elle est énorme et que mes adjoints ont commencé à penser c'est quelque chose comme un truc d'une secte pour un rituel mortel– »

« Derek et les autres, » - il s'assure de ne pas s'inclure dans la description – « doivent briser sa corne et la poignarder avec dans le cœur. C'est la seule manière, apparemment, pour la tuer… euh, de façon permanente. Ils vont juste la trouver, donc– »

« Ils seront prudents ? » Son père soupire, en le regardant. « Tu seras prudent ? »

« Ouais, papa, on est bon. » Stiles sourit. « Ça va aller, d'accord ? »

« J'en doute, » dit-il, et c'est en soupirant, alors Stiles sait qu'ils en ont fini pour le moment. « Tu sais, je suis fier de toi pour ne pas– »

« À nouveau, _non. _Ne faisons pas ça. »

« Très bien, ne le faisons pas. »

« Ouais. »

« Bien. »

« Je peux… ? » Stiles fait un geste vers l'étage, et se sauve pratiquement quand le shérif hoche la tête. Il est au milieu des escaliers quand il entend son nom et baisse les yeux.

« Je t'aime, fils. »

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

* * *

><p>Stiles finit de faire ses devoirs plutôt que de se rouler en boule dans son lit dans un état de stupeur provoqué par les médicaments (enfin, après, qu'il, euh, se soit occupé de certains <em>trucs<em> dans la douche). Il n'avait pas envie de le faire – ses devoirs – mais il pensait que c'était aussi bien de les faire maintenant, et vu qu'il ne savait pas comment sa semaine allait tourner, c'était une décision sage de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Il a aussi besoin de se distraire à cause de, eh bien, tout ce truc de se-peloter-avec-Derek. Qui apparemment a des _sentiments_ pour lui.

Bon, il n'a pas vraiment dit quelque chose à part qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et qu'il aimait que Stiles soit attiré par lui. Qu'il aimait la manière dont il _sentait_. Mais merde, Stiles est quasiment sûr que si Derek n'avait pas des _sentiments _pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé ?

Vrai ?

Derek n'aurait pas fait quelque chose comme ça. Même s'il était juste _attiré _par lui, d'une manière purement sexuelle (ouais, ça n'a tout de même aucun sens pour Stiles, mais peu importe), il n'aurait pas fait un geste parce que… eh bien, parce qu'ils sont amis. Et une meute. Ça aurait été juste trop bizarre.

Ouais ?

Putain.

À moins que Derek _soit_en train de faire ce truc d'Alpha protecteur. Et tout le monde est impliqué. Et ils ont tous eu une réunion sur qui serait celui qui dévirginiserait Stiles. Et Derek avait tiré la plus courte paille. Et… et… et…

Et si c'est le cas, alors Stiles est quasi-sûr que son père le laisserait aller à Berkeley plus tôt. Il pourrait même commencer à utiliser son vrai nom. Vivre en internat les premiers semestres, rencontrer une paire d'amis, trouver un appartement. Commencer une nouvelle vie…adopter une bonne centaine de chats.

Ou – une pas si saine partie de son cerveau lui rappelle – tu peux te souvenir que ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Hey, si le gars veut du sexe, il veut du sexe. Même si c'est avec toi dans toute ta glorieuse et délicieuse auto-flagellation. Et tu le veux visiblement, donc pourquoi ne pas traiter ça comme une bonne chose ? Battre les joueurs à leur propre jeu. Rendre _Derek _aussi obsédé par ce à quoi tu ressembles torse nu que tu l'es de lui.

… ouais, ok, peut-être pas le dernier.

Peut-être rien de tout ça, en fait.

Stiles a fini son devoir d'anatomie et de physiologie (une étude de cas sur le tétanos, ce qui est horrible… et _génial_) et il en est presque à la moitié de son essai sur la prédominance des chasses aux sorcières dans l'Afrique Moderne, quand sa fenêtre s'ouvre.

Il ne l'entend pas, parce qu'il a ses écouteurs, mais il sent bien le soudain courant d'air dans la chambre, puis la vibration des pieds frappant le sol. Il ne flippe pas, même s'il devrait, pour le principe. Il ne le fait pas cependant. Il met juste sa musique sur pause, se retourne et hausse un sourcil devant… ahh, bien sûr. Qui d'autre pourrait venir dans sa chambre à… oh, wow, il est presque deux heures du matin.

Mais, au moins demain c'est samedi. Oh attends, on est déjà Samedi.

« J'aurais pu être nu, » ne peut s'empêcher de dire Stiles. Bien que, considérant ce qui était arrivé entre eux plus tôt dans la soirée, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure chose – ahh, ouais. C'est l'air du lapin-pris-dans-les-phares-d'une-voiture de Derek.

_Ugh_, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être si mignon ? Merde. Ça n'aurait pas été mignon il y a un an. Putain, ça l'aurait sans aucun doute carrément irrité il y a une _semaine_. Mais il y a une semaine, il ne savait pas que Derek en pinçait pour lui. Maintenant que c'est le cas… ouais, c'est mignon.

« Tu ne l'es pas. » Derek regarde autour de lui, probablement à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir, puis s'appuie simplement contre l'assise de la fenêtre. Ha, l'endroit le plus sûr, vraiment.

« Nope. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. Nope. La situation la moins bizarre du monde.

« Tu es parti. » dit Derek « Je pensais que tu restais pour le wee– jusqu'à ce que nous tuions la licorne. »

« Uhhh, je n'ai vraiment – » Stiles retire ses écouteurs. « Je ne pensais pas que ça serait une bonne idée de rester ? »

« Tu aurais pu être attaqué à nouveau. » Derek le fusille du regard.

« Je ne l'ai pas été. »

« Tu aurais pu. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je ne l'ai _pas été_. » Stiles se penche en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa chaise grince. « Quoi d'autre, Edward ? »

« Je ne suis pas un vampire. » Derek semble se relaxer, s'avance pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me compares toujours à des vampires ? »

« Je ne te comparais pas à _ce _Spike. Je disais que tu es Spike comme dans le nom de chien. Tu sais, ''va chercher, Spike'' ou ''non, méchant chien, Spike !'' ? »

« Les blagues sur les chiens sont en-dessous de toi, Stiles. »

« Elles ne le sont vraiment pas. » Stiles sourit quand Derek se penche et commence à retirer ses chaussures, bien que ce soit peut-être plus une sorte de sourire de maniaque. Puisque _Derek_ est en train d'enlever ses _chaussures_, et de les placer près de la table de nuit, et dieu, maintenant il s'allonge sur le lit, la tête bien calée sur ses bras.

Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles panique ? Derek a déjà été dans son lit avant. Au moins deux-trois fois par mois, Stiles rentre de l'école pour tomber sur Derek dormant dedans, et… _oh._

Eh bien.

Ça demande de plus amples recherches.

En réalité, beaucoup des derniers contacts de Derek avec lui demandent de plus amples recherches. Peut-être qu'alors Stiles comprendra quand Derek a commencé à l'aimer. Bon sang, peut-être qu'_il comprendra_ quand _lui_ avait commencé à aimer Derek.

« Hey, » dit-il. « Je pensais que toute l'affaire de ''partir en courant de l'appartement'' était pour que tu puisses me fuir. On ne fait pas le truc de se donner de l'espace ? Je pensais que nous faisions le truc de l'espace. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré à la maison. »

« Je… » Derek grimace, les yeux sur le plafond. « J'ai paniqué. »

« Ouais, j'ai compris ça. »

« Ferme-la. »

« Tu es parti en courant de ton appartement. Si tu avais été en forme Alpha, ta queue aurait été plaquée– »

« J'ai _paniqué_, » Derek bouillonne.

« Parfait. » Stiles pense qu'un changement de sujet s'impose. « Alors _pourquoi es-tu là _? » hey, il a dit qu'un changement de sujet serait utile, pas qu'il était prêt à le faire. Le cerveau de Stiles est vraiment irascible à ce point.

« Bon dieu, tu es si _énervant_. » Derek lève une main pour couvrir son visage, et Stiles boude.

« Eh bien, tu es celui qui– »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'_aime _ça, » l'interrompt Derek, et Stiles se tait. « Je ne sais pas _pourquoi _je continue – pourquoi j'_aime _ça. Pourrais-tu juste… arrêter de demander ? Je n'allais même pas – et tu n'arrêtes pas de _m'interrompre_, et j'_aime_ ça et – et juste, _putain_. »

Derek respire bruyamment. Apparemment, l'honnêteté avec ses sentiments est plus épuisante que n'importe quoi de physique. Stiles est un peu interloqué. Pas que Derek respire lourdement – bien que ça fasse se serrer sa poitrine (et d'autres parts de lui) – mais ce qui le saisit, c'est ce que Derek dit. Ou, ce qu'il ne dit pas. Il le comprend, et il réalise qu'il n'a pas besoin que Derek le mette en mots. Du moins, pas maintenant.

Il a confiance en Derek. Il le croit, et, ouais, ça le terrifie (et, ne nous faisons pas d'illusions ici, ça le fait aussi se sentir terriblement _incroyable_) mais Derek… Derek l'_aime_. L'aime comme une personne. L'aime d'une manière sexu– non, c'est bizarre, vaux mieux dire qu'il est attiré par lui. Par _lui. _Par Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. _Lui_.

Wow. Il se sent en quelque sorte… honoré. Est-ce que c'est étrange ? C'est étrange.

« Juste… » dit-il, « Reste là. Donne-moi une minute. »

Stiles sauvegarde son essai et ferme son ordinateur. Il range son bureau, bougeant ses papiers et ses livres dans un tas assez organisé, puis se lève et va se laver les dents.

Son visage, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, semble bien. C'est partout ailleurs – son torse est en gros un géant bleu, comme pour sa jambe droite – que ça ne ressemble à rien. Il doit débander ses mains, à nouveau, pour laver son visage, et elles sont légèrement moins rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elles lui font toujours un mal de chien, cependant, et étaler le cataplasme de Deaton sur toutes les brûlures n'atténue pas vraiment la douleur autant que ça fait tout _picoter_.

Quand il a fini, il marche – sa cheville est moins douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était plus tôt dans la journée, c'est donc définitivement une marche et non un boitillement – vers sa chambre, et sourit à l'endroit où Derek est toujours dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, déjà à moitié endormi.

« Décale-toi, » dit-il et il n'attend pas avant de se laisser tomber pour s'étendre à côté de Derek, leur flanc se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Il décide d'ignorer la manière dont Derek arrête de respirer à la seconde où il atteint le lit. « Je pense que ton stupide canapé m'a donné un mal de dos. »

« Il était en solde. » Derek prend une longue et profonde inspiration par la bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu es celui qui est dans mon lit. » Stiles tire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous les couvertures, gigote pour se mettre à l'aise, puis tente un coup d'œil vers Derek pour le voir pétrifié, les yeux durement fermés, les poings serrés, les lèvres pressés en une ligne fine. Stiles se met à rire si fort qu'il pouffe. Ou, bon, il n'en faut en fait pas beaucoup pour que Stiles pouffe de rire, donc peu importe. « _Mec_, tu as l'air terrifié. Calme-toi. Si tu veux, on a toujours ce matelas que tu as utilisé– »

« C'est bon, » l'interrompt Derek, et la manière dont il le dit fait penser à Stiles qu'il y a un sens plus profond ici. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Bien, » dit Stiles.

« Bien, » Derek soupire. Lentement, Stiles sent Derek se calmer, le sent s'enfoncer dans le matelas, et quand – même s'il en a vraiment marre de dormir, parce qu'il semble qu'il fait ça souvent ces derniers temps, et étant un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans qui a un gars sexy dans son lit, c'est vraiment blasphématoire qu'il _considère _simplement dormir – il sent ses propres paupières se fermer, il ne résiste pas.

* * *

><p>Il se réveille, et le soleil brille droit dans ses yeux – ce qui ne va pas, parce qu'il dort habituellement le visage de l'autre côté, vers le mur – puis il réalise qu'il est à moitié étalé sur quelque chose de chaud et ressemblant à un corps, son visage écrasé sur un muscle ferme et une main chaude caresse sa nuque.<p>

« Stiles, » dit Derek. Bien sûr qu'il sait qu'il est éveillé. « Tu me baves dessus. »

« Dit le gars qui _bave_ après moi. » Pour ce qui concerne cette réplique, ce n'est pas sa meilleure. Mais vu qu'il vient juste de se réveiller, et que ça lui prend plus de temps d'habitude pour même commencer à former des mots il compte ça comme une victoire. Il s'essuie la bouche, cependant, il n'essaie pas de bouger, parce qu'il est _vraiment_ à l'aise là maintenant. Même s'il a une érection. Mais peu importe, Derek aussi.

Oh dieu, Derek a une érection.

Derek doit sentir quelque chose sur lui, parce que Stiles l'entend le renifler (c'est triste qu'il sache exactement à quoi il ressemble sans même le regarder – les narines dilatées, les yeux plissés, les lèvres retroussées) et quand il répond, sa main le presse un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait et sa voix est rauque. « Je ne bavais pas. »

« Je préfère penser que tu le faisais. » La voix de Stiles sort rugueuse et un peu craquelée, mais il n'est pas trop embarrassé. « Donc tu le faisais. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Si je bavais, » gronde Derek. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en compétition pour voir quelle voix peux aller le plus bas. Stiles est pratiquement certain que Derek gagnera, avec tout cet avantage de grognement. « Alors toi aussi. Et il est huit heures. »

Stiles est quasi-sûr que le jour de repos de son père est aujourd'hui. Donc il devait toujours être endormi. Et s'il est allé au poste, alors il est certainement déjà parti.

Juste pour voir ce qui se passe, Stiles glisse l'une de ses mains le long du bras de Derek. Il ne porte pas sa veste – qui était pliée sur son bureau – et juste un des millions de t-shirts noirs que Derek semble posséder. Il les achète probablement en gros, se les fait livrer une fois par mois. La peau est chaude et douce et Derek fait ce son qui sonne comme un mélange entre un gémissement et un soupir.

Stiles veut sauter en l'air et crier qu'_il _a fait ça – qu'_il _a fait faire à Derek ce son – mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il la joue cool. Et les gens cool qui se réveillent après s'être blottis contre un loup-garou ne cessent pas de se blottir contre ledit loup-garou pour faire une petite danse de la victoire.

… Ils attendent d'être seuls. Et _ensuite,_ ils font une danse de la victoire.

« Donc, c'est un peu bizarre. Et génial. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit ça avant ? » Ahh, peu importe. Stiles ne peut jamais être cool. Sa bouche est trop indisciplinée pour être cool. Qui veut être cool de toute façon ?

« Tu y as fait référence. » La main de Derek ne bouge pas, ce qui est bon signe. En fait, son autre main se lève et commence à caresser le bras de Stiles… ce qui est un _meilleur_ signe. Dieu, il est mauvais à ça. Les seules fois où il s'était peloté avec quelqu'un (mis à part la nuit dernière, bien sûr) avaient été quand il était à moitié bourré et légèrement désespéré. Là maintenant... eh bien là il est plus que légèrement désespéré, mais il n'est définitivement pas bourré.

Plus, ils sont dans un _lit_. Ce qui rend tout un milliard de fois plus intime.

« Je vérifiais juste. » marmonne-t-il, puis, un tout petit plus tard, il lève la tête pour voir Derek regarder le plafond. « Mais ça fait sens, cependant, quand tu y penses. Le truc des parfaits opposés qui s'attirent, non ? Deux personnes qui ne semblent pas s'entendre, qui semblent être des complets _opposés_, qui finissent en quelque sorte par– oof. »

Il regarde soudainement en haut vers le plafond. Ou, regarde vers Derek et peut-être un peu comme la moitié d'un centimètre du plafond. Derek, qui est agenouillé par-dessus lui, le visage à peut-être quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux tout noirs et intenses, la bouche faisant ce truc où elle remonte d'un seul côté. Stiles déglutit parce que c'est totalement un nouveau monde, et il n'a _aucune idée de ce qu'il fait_.

D'accord, bon, il est nerveux. C'est vraiment une situation angoissante et étrange. Ça devient juste plus étrange parce que tout ce que Derek fait c'est le _fixer_. Et, bien sûr, il est habitué aux regards fixes et silencieux de Derek, mais ce regard _n'est pas_ silencieux du tout. Ses yeux perçants passent partout sur le visage de Stiles et il a l'air _affamé_.

Dieu, c'est sexy.

Stiles passe une main dans les cheveux de Derek avant de réellement s'en rendre compte, et puis se redresse et l'embrasse. C'est un baiser lent, sexy, laborieux, la bouche ouverte, _sale_ et Stiles est en quelque sorte fier de ça. Jusqu'à ce que Derek, qui a été paralysé pendant peut-être dix bonnes secondes, grogne et commence à l'embrasser en retour, ce qui rend Stiles incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit à part _oh dieu, oui, bien, fais ça encore, s'il te plaît, ugh, génial._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses mains finissent dans le pantalon de Derek, pressant son cul et poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse tomber sur lui. Le poids est agréable. Ce qui est meilleur, c'est que maintenant il peut écraser son érection contre celle de Derek et peut-être même _venir_ avant que quelqu'un ne les interrompe inévitablement.

« Ta putain de _bouche_, Stiles, » gronde Derek, mordillant et léchant ladite bouche. « Juste– »

« Ferme-la. » grogne Stiles, et il est en quelque sorte surpris de s'en foutre de ce que Derek pense de sa bouche (ok, c'est faux, parce que oh _putain_, Derek pense que sa bouche est sexy) parce que tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'ils soient tous les deux nus. « Enlève ton pantalon. »

Il ne sait pas d'où le grognement vient, mais apparemment Derek aime ça, parce qu'il frissonne, et arrête de pétrir le crâne de Stiles pour baisser les mains et se mettre à défaire les boutons de son jean. Le mouvement donne à Stiles suffisamment d'espace pour baisser ses propres mains et commencer à retirer son boxer en se trémoussant. Il le baisse au niveau des genoux, vu que Derek a du mal avec sa fermeture éclair, et va l'aider.

« Nous devrions– » commence Derek, juste quand Stiles vainc la fermeture éclair et se met à baisser son jean.

« -venir. Venir plusieurs fois. Plein de fois. Dans plein de positions différentes. » finit Stiles pour lui, le souffle court, se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il abaisse le boxer de Derek, par-dessus la proéminence de ses hanches, et puis des poils sombres, et ensuite une queue épaisse, rouge et suintante.

… est-ce que ça fait pute de la part de Stiles de vouloir ça dans sa bouche ? Parce qu'il la veut dans sa bouche.

D'un coup, son t-shirt est parti, balancé à travers la chambre pour atterrir sur son ordinateur et Derek se penche et fait courir ses ongles arrondis le long de son sternum, de sa cage thoracique, par-dessus ses abdos et puis plus bas, encerclant ses hanches, putain d'_allumeur_, jusqu'à ce que Stiles aille pour attraper la queue de Derek avec sa propre main, juste pour s'arrêter avec un gémissement de douleur quand il réalise qu'elles sont toujours bandées.

Derek rigole – il _rigole_, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'étrange, embarrassé, timide Derek ? – mais alors sa main est sur la bite de Stiles, et vraiment, Derek peut se moquer de lui autant qu'il le veut. Tant qu'il laisse sa main juste là où elle est. Ou, peut-être pas _juste_ là. Peut-être qu'il pourrait commencer à la bouger. Vous savez, durant ce siècle-ci, peut-être.

« _Putain_, » grogne Stiles quand Derek se met _bien _à bouger sa main, de haut en bas, avec juste assez de pression, mais pas assez de vitesse. « Toi aussi. Ensemble. Je ne peux pas – mes mains. »

Sa voix est craquelée et enrouée, mais Derek voit ce qu'il veut dire, parce qu'il gémit, mordille la mâchoire de Stiles et change leur position pour qu'il puisse avoir leurs deux érections en main. Et, _oh dieu_, Stiles n'a jamais pensé à quoi ça ressemblerait d'avoir une autre queue touchant la sienne. Bon, il y a _pensé_. Mais plus dans un sens théorique, pas dans le sens de _oh bordel c'est la meilleure sensation du monde._

La bite de Derek est chaude et humide contre la sienne, et tout ce que Stiles peut faire c'est de regarder, et peut-être bouger de haut en bas ses hanches sans aucun rythme ou finesse de quelque sorte que ce soit, alors que Derek fait faire des allées-retours à sa main, serrant, tirant et rendant Stiles complètement _dingue_.

« Allez, mec, » geint Stiles quand le désir devient juste un peu trop fort. « Plus _vite_. »

« Ne me – ah – m'appelle pas mec – _putain._ » Derek va plus vite, cependant, se penche pour que leurs torses soient à seulement quelques centimètres, et Stiles peut sentir la chaleur rouler en lui comme des vagues. Il saisit les bras de Derek, se met à mordre et lécher sa clavicule et ses épaules, parce que ses mains de merde sont inutiles et il ne peut vraiment pas se lasser de la manière dont la peau de Derek sent sous sa bouche.

« _Mec_, » dit Stiles. Ou croasse parce qu'il y a une pression qui monte dans son pelvis et sa queue suinte comme une folle de liquide pré-séminal et les limites de sa vision commencent à devenir un peu troubles et blanches. « Je vais venir. »

Derek gronde, et sa prise s'affermit. Stiles halète à ça un obscène, bouche-ouverte, embarrassant halètement, complété par son dos arqué et tout ça. Ses ongles s'enfoncent suffisamment forts dans les bras de Derek pour qu'ils soient couverts de bleus s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, et puis il y a un liquide chaud partout sur son ventre et son torse, parce que Derek est en train de _jouir_, putain de merde, et ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche ouverte, ses canines allongées et ses traits se transforment sous sa peau, coincés entre humain et loup.

Stiles est abasourdi pendant une fraction de secondes par l'idée que Derek s'efforçant de garder le contrôle – et ça à cause de _lui_ – l'excite à ce point. Mais ensuite il se souvient que tout ce que Derek fait l'excite apparemment, et dépasse ça. Il se surélève, léchant la bouche de Derek et attrapant ses cheveux d'une main, gémissant quand Derek se remet à bouger sa main de haut en bas sur la bite de Stiles, passant son pouce sur l'extrémité et ensuite la caresse vite et dur et de façon incroyable. Stiles sent sa respiration lui manquer, sent ses muscles se contracter, sent que cette sensation sourde de douleur-plaisir dans ses boules devient presque insupportable, et puis il vient avec un grognement.

Il s'effondre sur le lit, puis baisse les yeux pour voir son torse zébré de sperme et humide de sueur et probablement d'un peu de salive. Ça devrait être dégoûtant, mais là tout de suite, Stiles est toujours beaucoup trop excité pour y penser comme quelque chose d'autre que _sexy_. Genre, vraiment sexy. Excentriquement sexy.

Derek regarde aussi, son expression un peu surprise, sa respiration laborieuse, la bouche encore ouverte. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, chevauchant les cuisses de Stiles, les yeux toujours fixés sur le torse de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu – _putain,_ mec, » soupire-t-il, sidéré, quand Derek se met à étaler le sperme en cercle sur son estomac – putain, leur sperme, et oh bordel, Stiles vient juste de jouir, avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans son lit, et ça n'était pas horriblement embarrassant ou terrifiant ou–

« Ne m'appelle pas _mec_, » gronde Derek. Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées, et ses crocs sont toujours sortis et ses yeux… ouais ses yeux sont rouges et étincelants. La bite de Stiles se crispe.

« Pou – pourquoi _pas_, oh pu– uu. » geint Stiles, parce que Derek… le lèche. Il est en train de le _lécher_. Sa langue est plate et large sur les côtes de Stiles, son estomac, sa queue. La bouche de Derek est sur sa queue. Il lèche et souffle et ses doigts se glissent vers ses bo… et le téléphone de quelqu'un sonne.

C'est celui de Derek, parce que la sonnerie vient – hah, _vient_, et Stiles est probablement toujours un peu embrumé par l'orgasme – de sa veste. En plus, Stiles n'aurait jamais la sonnerie par défaut. _Ennuyeux_.

Au début, Derek l'ignore. Ou, il ne l'ignore pas tant que ça parce qu'il grogne sa frustration et continue à lécher la queue de Stiles, puis remonte à nouveau, pour frotter son nez contre les muscles tendus de son ventre et mordiller sa peau, sans doute en représailles à ce que Stiles a fait à son épaule avant. Et puis le téléphone persiste à… sonner. Et sonner.

Et Stiles est du genre complètement d'accord avec le plan ignorons-le, mais il ne fallut que cinq minutes, peut-être moins, avant que Derek ne sorte du lit et ne se dirige d'un pas raide vers sa veste, le laissant froid, nu et _collant_.

Eurk. Ouais, il est à-moitié dur et, ouais, avoir Derek se baladant avec _sa_ demie-érection sortant de son jean et pas de t-shirt (bien que Stiles ne se rappelle vraiment pas de quand il s'est débarrassé de son t-shirt… il est pratiquement sûr qu'il en avait un quand il s'est réveillé) ne faisait rien pour le rendre _moins_ excité, mais maintenant, avec Derek hors du lit, fusillant du regard son portable, tout est d'un coup… étrange.

Il soupire. Bien sûr que ça l'est. Parce qu'avec lui c'est toujours deux pas en avant un pas en arrière. Ugh, il sait que c'est mal quand il commence à penser avec des clichés.

« Scott, » grogne Derek. « Qu'est– »

Stiles s'assoit et remonte son boxer. Son t-shirt est de l'autre côté de la chambre, donc il se hisse hors du lit et il est juste en train de le passer par-dessus sa tête quand Derek gronde.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Scott. Compris ? Ne la laisse pas te sentir, ne la laisse pas faire _quoi que ce soit_. J'y vais maintenant– » Il raccroche et Stiles sait que c'est au sujet de la licorne, parce qu'il regarde Stiles comme s'il voulait l'attacher (et pas d'une manière agréable).

« Boyd traque la licorne. On va s'en occuper, » dit-il, se rentrant les parties et remontant la fermeture éclair de son jean. Le salaud ne s'embête même pas avec un t-shirt avant d'être à moitié sorti par la fenêtre. « Reste ici, Stiles. Ok ? »

Et puis il est parti.

Stiles renifle. Rester ici ? _Mon cul_.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Meiko et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!


	5. Chapitre 5

Ca vous a plu hein?! Héhéhé vous avez bien raison. Puisque vous en redemandez, en voilà un autre! Mais savourez-le, c'est l'avant dernier...  
>Bonne lecture ;)<p>

**Traducteur:** Haganemaru

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Ça prend deux minutes à Stiles pour trouver un jean et un tee-shirt, et il est hors de la maison, sautant dans la voiture de patrouille de son père, enfreignant près de mille lois différentes en le faisant, et en partant de son allée sur les chapeaux de roues. Il passe la liste de ses contacts téléphoniques, essaie, ne réussit pas à avoir quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac ne réponde enfin.<p>

« Où es-tu ? » demande-t-il, essayant de paraître nonchalant mais ne réussissant pas le moins du monde.

« Derek a dit… »

« J'emmerde Derek, où es-tu ? » essaie-t-il de nouveau.

« Sti… »

« Isaac ! » Il frappe le volant, ne faisant même pas attention à si ça le blesse. Il a trop de conneries auxquelles s'inquiéter pour ça. Bien que, maintenant qu'il se concentre sur ses mains, ses bandages sont tout puants, en sueur et _recouverts de sperme_, bordel de merde. Ce n'est probablement pas bon pour les brûlures, mais il est pressé. En plus,_ une grande partie de lui_ est recouverte de sperme.

Il devrait toujours être dans un état post-orgasmique à l'instant, pas en train accélérer le long d'une route dans une voiture volée. Une voiture de _flic_ volée. Stupide Derek. Stupide _licorne_.

« Ils se séparent ! » geint Isaac. « Derek est près de la vieille maison. Scott et Boyd sont dans la réserve. Je crois qu'Erica et Jackson sont quelque part à l'est… »

« La maison Hale ? C'est encore à la maison Hale ? » Stiles prend un virage serré à droite et appuie sur le champignon. « Merci. A tout de suite. »

Il raccroche ensuite et conduit.

Foutu Derek, pense-t-il. C'est déjà foutu. Ils n'étaient pas censés se séparer. Se séparer n'est _jamais_ une bonne idée. Se séparer est ce que les gens font dans les films d'horreur. Et ils devraient éviter d'agir, à chaque fois, comme s'ils étaient dans un film d'horreur.

Mais encore une fois, leurs vies ressemblent presque à un film d'horreur.

… C'est _exactement _pour ça qu'il ne faut pas céder au stéréotype. _On ne se sépare pas_. Bordel de merde. C'était le même problème avec les farfadets et regardez comment cela s'est terminé.

Stiles prend à gauche pour éviter un feu rouge, puis suit les routes secondaires jusqu'à ce qu'il doive retourner à la route principale ou manquer la sortie qui mène vers la maison des Hale. Ça lui prend dix minutes pour arriver à l'endroit où il a été attaqué (la seconde fois) et il va peut-être accélérer. Il prend un tournant plus rapide et pendant une seconde, il croit qu'il va lever la voiture sur deux roues.

Il ne le fait pas, ce qui est un soulagement, mais il se rend compte que la licorne pourrait être _n'importe où_. Ça pourrait être un problème. Là, maintenant. Le chargeant avec des yeux noirs brillants et cette tête bizarre et déplacée accrochée à un corps qui ne devrait pas fonctionner, mais qui le fait.

Il va plus vite, sa tête frappant contre le plafond à chaque bosse et écart de la voiture et cinq minutes plus tard, il est devant la maison Hale.

C'est toujours déprimant ici. Il n'était pas venu depuis les farfadets – en fait, il croit que personne à part Derek n'est venu ici depuis les farfadets – et la maison elle-même semble être devenue _plus sombre_. Plus pourrie. En plus mauvais état et ruinée. Comme quelque chose que Tim Burton aimerait. Sombre, inquiétant et tordu. Évidemment, les films de Tim Burton sont fantastiques et peut être (il n'en est pas sur) allégoriques et la maison Hale… ne l'est pas. Ne l'est définitivement pas. C'est un mémorial horrible à un événement horrible et cela ne sera jamais autre chose qu'un souvenir pourrissant qui montre à quel point les gens peuvent être_ monstrueux_.

Stiles éteint la voiture et se précipite dehors, laissant la porte ouverte et les clés sur le contact au cas où il aurait besoin d'une fuite rapide. En enfonçant son téléphone dans sa poche, il se dirige dans les bois en trottinant.

Cela n'a pas d'importance de quel côté il va, parce qu'il est assez sûr que la licorne va l'entendre. Il n'est pas vraiment furtif. Il _n'essaie_ _pas_ d'être furtif. Il est l'appât. Il est ce qui va garder la licorne _ici_, à pourchasser quelque chose, _à se concentrer_ sur quelque chose, pendant que les autres arrivent et la tuent.

Il y a un hurlement venant de quelque part – peut être à un kilomètre cinq de distance – et il va plus vite, percutant le sous-bois et sautant au-dessus des racines et des arbres tombés, pas vraiment orienté quelque part, si ce n'est _plus profondément _dans la forêt.

Son plan est stupide. Il _sait_ que c'est stupide. Bon sang, la _plupart_ des plans de Stiles sont stupides. Mais il sait aussi que les autres ne s'approcheront pas de la licorne à moins qu'elle ne soit distraite. Et il doit être ici la distraction.

Donc ça marchera. Ça doit marcher.

Il y a un autre son, plus proche que le hurlement. Cela commence comme un geignement. Un bourdonnement bas, constant qu'il ressent plus qu'il n'entend. Et ensuite, cela devient plus bruyant et ça se transforme en gémissement. Un cri, vraiment. Cela ressemble à un animal blessé, abruti par la rage, la terreur et _l'instinct_. Ça devient de plus en plus fort, plus profond et se transforme en rugissement.

Stiles reconnaît ce rugissement.

Il reconnaît ce rugissement parce que c'est le même rugissement qu'il a entendu dans la forêt avec Lydia et quand il était piégé sous sa jeep.

Il entend le lourd martèlement des sabots sur terre durcie, entend un hurlement plus loin qui semble être de Derek. Il respire durement maintenant, mais continue de courir. Va plus vite en fait. Il court et court et lorsque la licorne apparaît enfin – en le chargeant directement – il est assez rapide pour l'esquiver facilement. Il saute, roule en évitant les lourds sabots d'éléphant, la méchante et vive corne, les dents larges et pointues et la bouche de cerf emplie d'écume.

« Derek ! » crie-t-il en donnant aveuglément un coup de pied et attaquant le flanc de la licorne. Il est assez sûr qu'il se casse un orteil. « Ce serait le bon moment pour jouer au héros ! »

Derek ne vient pas, mais Stiles entend vraiment un hurlement – c'est proche, peut-être à cinq cent mètres – donc il se recule rapidement, trébuchant sur les racines et les roches, tirant ses jambes contre lui juste avant qu'elles ne soient écrasées par des sabots géants. Il continue de bouger, marchant en crabe jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne un arbre et roule ensuite plus loin au moment où la licorne charge.

Ça hurle maintenant, bougeant sa tête nerveusement de travers, le regardant sans _vraiment_ le voir. Il saute sur le côté quand elle le charge encore une fois, tournant autour de l'arbre pour qu'il reste entre eux, gardant son dos tourné vers les bois alors qu'elle se tourne et charge ensuite, recule avant de recharger une nouvelle fois.

Quelques siècles plus tard, peut-être – ou une minute, qui s'en soucie, ça semble être une éternité – quelque chose de noir et de poilu saute des arbres à la gauche de Stiles, grognant quand il referme des crocs pointus et blancs comme la neige dans la jugulaire de la licorne et _déchire_.

Il y a du sang partout, sur Stiles, sur les arbres et le museau de Derek. Sur la licorne aussi, alors qu'elle se redresse sur ses pattes arrière et commence à sauter et ruer pour essayer de se débarrasser de Derek. Stiles est figé à regarder, en partie scandalisé, en partie captivé de comment la licorne claque violemment Derek contre un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche avec un geignement. Après cela, c'est complètement flou, vraiment. Bien, peut-être pendant cinq minutes. Stiles a l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de lancers et de morsures et, généralement, de mutilation, mais il ne peut se concentrer sur rien, vraiment, parce que les deux bougent trop vite. Puis, quelque chose crie.

Stiles entend des os se fendre. C'est un bruit maladif, humide avec le sang et étrangement assourdissant. Il résonne dans ses oreilles et quand les deux s'arrêtent de lutter assez pour qu'il voie ce qu'il s'est passé, il retient un haut le cœur. La licorne a un sabot sur la poitrine de Derek, un autre sur sa jambe et il est tordu d'une mauvaise façon. Il gémit, toujours sous sa forme alpha et sa jambe, où la licorne repose son poids, est plate et écrasée, sa poitrine est concave et déformée. La licorne a sa corne au niveau du cou de Derek, mais pas assez près pour en crever la peau.

Elle – la licorne – saigne d'une profonde entaille sur son côté. Assez profonde pour que Stiles puisse voir la chair et le muscle dans tout ce sang. Il y a une autre griffure semblable au-dessous de sa corne, où la peau flotte au vent pour en montrer le muscle rouge vif et il préfère reposer sur sa patte arrière droite, qui est tournée à l'envers.

Stiles ne vomit pas. Il n'en a pas le temps.

Il y a une branche dans sa main, longue, épaisse et lourde, quelque chose qu'il a ramassé sans y réfléchir et il bondit, la balançant vite et durement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende cogner contre la tête de la licorne avec un _crack_ satisfaisant. Ça ne tue pas la licorne – bien sûr que non, ce serait facile et rien de ça n'allait être facile – mais ça la fait vraiment s'éloigner de Derek.

Il attrape la fourrure de Derek avec une main, ignorant le grognement qui signifie probablement quelque chose comme 'je t'ai dit de ne pas t'impliquer, espèce d'idiot' et commence à le tirer.

Stiles ne peut pas parler, parce qu'il est essoufflé et aussi sur le point de vomir parce qu'il y a _tant de sang_, mais s'il le pouvait, il dirait à Derek qu'il est un idiot aussi. Un foutu idiot. Un stupide mec viril avec un complexe de héros de la taille de cette foutue lune. Un connard. Il pleurerait aussi un peu, probablement, parce que beaucoup du sang sur Derek appartient à Derek… ça fuit des griffures sur sa poitrine écrasée et suinte de l'os à nu de sa jambe écrasée et c'est terrifiant. Donc Stiles ne parle pas mais tire. Il tire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient accroupis derrière un trio de rochers relativement grands, mis sur une légère pente, donc la licorne ne peut pas les voir mais ils peuvent l'observer.

Il entend des hurlements tandis qu'il se penche pour placer Derek dans une meilleure position. Il gémit quand Stiles le penche sur son bon (enfin, meilleur) côté, ses traits bougeant alors qu'il essaie de se retransformer.

« Stop, stop. » Stiles garde sa voix basse, parce qu'il peut entendre la licorne grogner, suivant la piste de sang qui mène à leur rocher. Les autres ont besoin de venir rapidement, parce que Derek ne pourra pas guérir avant qu'il les trouve. « Tu crains pour abattre des licornes, à ce propos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? _Essayais-tu_ de te blesser ? » siffle-t-il. Il sait que ce n'est pas bon quand Derek gémit juste une nouvelle fois au lieu de grogner.

« Putain. » lâche-t-il. Théoriquement, Derek vivra. Ça va prendre un certain temps pour guérir, mais il vivra. Mais c'est toujours…. C'est toujours mauvais. C'est toujours de sa faute si Derek est dans cet état. Cet état _d'agonie_. C'est toujours de sa faute si Derek crache son propre sang et que sa poitrine est défoncée là où la licorne a écrasé ses côtes, sa faute si la jambe de Derek semble être dans le même état que si quelqu'un avait pris un marteau et continué à la marteler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que la chair pulvérisée et des o…

Il y a un grognement et Derek pince durement sa main, lui lançant un regard furieux avec de rougeoyants yeux rouges.

« _J'ai le droit de me sentir coupable, connard_ ! » siffle-t-il, sa voix trop fragilisée de ne pas pleurer. Bon sang. « Trou du cul. Crét-putain. »

Il se lance sur le sol juste au moment où la licorne fait un brusque mouvement vers lui et roule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin de Derek et qu'elle ne puisse le voir, _même si_ l'idiot grogne et essaie de se lever. Il recule rapidement comme elle piétine l'endroit où sa jambe était avant, avant de se lever d'un bond et de courir.

La licorne est rapide, mais elle est blessée et n'a pas assez guéri pour l'attraper. Pas encore. Elle est aussi sauvage, aveuglée par la rage et - quoi qui la fasse faire ce qu'elle fait –, donc Stiles court. Et, même avec une cheville et un genou douloureux à chaque mouvement, des mains qui démangent et piquent sous les bandages salis et une poitrine douloureuse à chaque fois qu'il tourne la tête, il s'échappe.

Bien, il n'essaie pas de s'échapper. Il essaie d'amener la licorne loin de Derek.

Il y a une haleine chaude, puante et sentant le fer sur sa nuque et il fait un écart, se débattant lorsqu'il trébuche presque sur une racine, tournant ensuite pour mettre un tronc d'arbre entre la licorne et lui.

Elle le regarde fixement, fait un mouvement brusque à droite et feinte à gauche. Elle bondit sur la gauche et va vers la droite.

Et enfin, _enfin_, Erica est là. Tout comme Scott, Jackson et Boyd. Oh et Isaac. Ils sont tous dans leur forme bêta, grognant alors qu'ils entourent la chose, tranchant l'air avec de longues griffes tranchantes comme le rasoir et faisant vibrer la terre avec leurs grognements.

C'est vraiment intimidant. Stiles fait un pas en arrière, permettant à l'arbre de soutenir son poids… Seulement, la licorne saute et commence à galoper (ou galope à demi, c'est vraiment plus un petit galop avec sa jambe déformée et tout) et, et, et, … et elle s'est foutrement mise à _briller_ ?

Cela doit être le truc de téléportation. C'est pourquoi ils ont continué de perdre l'odeur de la licorne à intervalle irrégulier. Bordel de merde.

Stiles se retrouve à sprinter et la licorne est assez lente pour qu'il puisse la rattraper avant que les autres ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe. En fait, il la rattrape avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Et ensuite, étant le putain d'idiot stupide qu'il est, quand il la rattrape vraiment, juste au moment où la licorne devient translucide, il lui bondit dessus, attrape une poignée de crinière grasse et ensanglantée et enfin, tout devient noir.

* * *

><p>Quand il peut voir de nouveau, il est seul, avec la licorne dans une partie complètement différente de la forêt. Merde, est-ce toujours <em>la<em> forêt ? La forêt Hale ? Ou sont-ils même encore dans Beacon Hills? Ou même en _Californie_ ?

Putain.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Définitivement pas une bonne idée. Stiles se souvient de quelques choses dans les films d'horreur et sur les séparations et… ouais, il est un idiot. Quelqu'un a besoin de le cogner.

Il est sur le sol et la licorne le regarde de haut avec un air… troublé. Il ne bouge pas pendant une seconde, elle lui souffle alors un air chaud et souillé de sang au visage et il se précipite plus loin.

« Putain » coasse-t-il en cherchant quelque chose – _n'importe quoi _– à utiliser comme arme. Il n'a rien à portée de main sauf de foutues feuilles. Il se relève d'un bond, gémissant quand la licorne commence à taper sur le sol en balançant sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux semblables à deux perles noires rougeoient vers lui. Ces yeux le figent pendant, peut-être une seconde, et ensuite, il court de nouveau.

Cette partie de la forêt – peu importe laquelle – est dense, épaisse et accidentée avec un sous-bois. Il n'a aucune idée d'où il va, donc il recherche un endroit où se cacher ou quelque chose à utiliser pour tuer la licorne.

Le terrain, même aussi accidenté qu'il soit, ne semble pas adapté aux grottes. Et il n'y a aucun rocher pour se cacher derrière. Juste le sous-bois qui est assez épais pour le ralentir, mais pas assez bas pour fournir un abri. Donc il court. Il court, court plus rapidement quand il entend rugir derrière lui, suivi par le crépitement des grands sabots contre les feuilles et les bruits des feuilles écrasées rapidement.

Écrasées comme des os.

Ugh, Derek va le tuer. Il va le tuer et ensuite lui interdire de le toucher pour toujours. Tout ça parce que Stiles ne réfléchit jamais sauf quand il ne le devrait pas.

Zut, ils auraient du coucher ensemble la nuit dernière. Ou ce matin.

Il ne veut pas mourir _parce qu'il_ est vierge. C'est encore pire que de juste mourir _en tant que_ vierge.

Stiles hurle quand il sent l'haleine chaude contre son cou, se projette sur le côté – se cogne les côtes contre un arbre qui le fait voir des étoiles pendant une fraction de seconde – tandis que la licorne charge devant lui, la tête basse et la corne étincelant au soleil. Il se retrouve là, un peu assommé, et pousse ensuite sur ses pieds avant de courir de l'autre côté.

Quelque chose vibre dans sa poche – son téléphone – et il veut vraiment y répondre, mais il trébuche alors qu'une branche le fait tomber et s'écraser le visage dans la terre dure. Il a un nez cassé ou un œil au beurre-noir. Ou les deux. En tout cas, quelque chose est blessé.

Bien, beaucoup de choses font mal, mais maintenant, son visage aussi.

Il se retourne pour être sur le dos et jette un bon coup d'œil à la branche sur laquelle il a trébuché et un quelconque plan commence à se former.

La licorne tourne et commence à charger de nouveau, il ne réfléchit pas, saisit juste la branche – c'est épais, lourd et long et semble être une bonne arme – avant de recommencer à courir. Il se blottit, peut-être une minute plus tard, peut-être cinq, derrière un des arbres les plus épais, la branche tenue entre ses deux mains comme une épée. Ses yeux sont fermés, il essaie de se concentrer sur le son des sabots qui deviennent plus proches.

Il n'a probablement qu'une seule chance. Et ce n'est même pas garanti que ça marche. C'est juste le plan A. Le plan B est de recommencer à courir et appeler quelqu'un. Mais alors, il devra continuer de courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent et le sauvent. Et Stiles n'est pas sûr qu'il sera capable de continuer à fuir. Pas assez vite pour distancer la licorne. Elle guérit déjà, galopant déjà trop rapidement pour que Stiles ait un espoir s'il devait continuer à courir.

Il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt qu'il avait son téléphone avec lui. Il aurait pu au moins composer le numéro de quelqu'un et espérer qu'ils le pistent assez vite.

C'est pourquoi ses enseignants continuaient de dire qu'il avait besoin de s'appliquer plus. Parce qu'il ne réfléchissait pas assez aux choses.

Stiles n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit assez fort pour…

Putain, la licorne.

Il balance la branche vers le haut à un certain angle, les bras brûlant sous l'effort, les yeux fermés en retenant sa respiration pour…

La branche vibre, douloureusement, lorsqu'elle rencontre quelque chose de dur. Stiles entend un son horrible qu'il ne peut pas répertorier, un mélange entre un cri et quelque chose de plus fort qu'un brisement d'os et ouvre les yeux pour voir la licorne foncer dans l'arbre juste en face de lui, le sang coulant d'une corne qui est maintenant… une moitié de corne.

Il laisse une petite partie de lui remercier la chance et ses propres prompts et géniaux calculs de physiques (ah, ouais c'est ça, c'est juste de la chance). Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de fêter ça, cependant, parce que la licorne, aussi ensanglantée et sans corne qu'elle soit, est toujours dangereuse. Et elle se retourne, dilate ses naseaux dans sa direction, grince des dents et… ouais, elle est énervée.

Putain.

Frénétiquement, il recherche autour de lui après la corne, la voit briller sur le sol, noire et ensanglantée, à trois mètres de distance et laisse tomber sa branche (maintenant fendue en deux, les deux parties maintenues ensemble par une mince bande d'écorce) alors qu'il se précipite vers elle.

Beaucoup de choses se passent ensuite, c'est flou et confus – encore plus de ce qu'il s'est déjà passé – mais il est subitement sur le dos, corne en main avec la licorne à quelques secondes de le piétiner.

Il s'entend commencer à jurer et ensuite sa main se lève, celle tenant la corne et il regarde comme la pointe aiguisée transperce la peau, le muscle et le tendon. Il y a un bruit de succion maladif et quelque chose qui ressemble à une aspiration et la licorne se fige. Stiles est presque certain qu'il a frappé le cœur – il l'_est presque_. Rien se ne passe pendant une longue période. La licorne reste juste… là. Figée, les yeux noirs verrouillés sur lui avec … incrédulité ? Il y a du sang qui fuit de là où la corne est plongée dans sa poitrine, ruisselant sur la corne jusqu'à la main de Stiles.

Sa respiration est sure et rapide, asthmatique même, et il y a ce bruissement dans ses oreilles qui n'est pas le début d'une attaque de panique mais qui est sans aucun doute provoqué par une sorte d'inquiétude. L'un d'eux bouge – Stiles n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est lui qui recule ou si c'est la licorne qui se détache mais subitement, il y a du sang partout. Plus que lorsque Derek a été blessé. Plus qu'il n'en a jamais vu et Stiles en a vu beaucoup. Il en est recouvert et ça ruisselle sur son visage et couvre sa peau.

La licorne s'effondre contre l'arbre en face de lui, glissant sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement animal de membres, de doux gémissements troublés s'échappant de sa gueule entrouverte. Il la regarde fixement elle le regarde tout aussi intensément.

Il n'est pas sûr de quoi faire sauf qu'il… il se sent coupable, subitement. Il suppose que c'est une bonne chose – ça signifie qu'il a toujours une âme, ou quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas génial de savoir que la chose mourante devant lui l'est _à cause de_ lui.

Stiles regarde un peu fixement, parce qu'il ne peut penser à rien d'autre à faire. Il est juste gelé… en quelque sorte. Choqué, peut-être un peu. Souffrant… beaucoup. Il frissonne, ce qui doit être un effet de l'adrénaline.

Il sait qu'il devrait arrêter de regarder. Il sait qu'il devrait y aller et donner un dernier coup en guise de clémence ou quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. N'importe quoi pour arrêter ces gémissements pitoyables qui deviennent plus faibles tandis que la licorne perd plus de sang. Mais il… il ne peut pas.

Merde, il croyait que cela aurait été une mort rapide. Poignarde la chose dans le cœur ça explose dans un océan de paillettes et d'arcs-en-ciel. Mais… ce n'est pas le cas. C'est horrible, faux, ensanglanté et _lent_.

Ou peut-être que ce ne l'est pas, Stiles est assez sûr que sa prise de conscience du temps écoulé n'est pas la plus objective immédiatement. Peut-être que tout ça prend des secondes mais que son cerveau est en mode survie et fait tout bouger plus lentement que… nah, c'est des conneries.

Il se lève, tout son corps tremblant avec le besoin de rester _aussi loin que possible_, mais boite de toute façon (parce que Stiles est devenu _génial_ pour ignorer ce que son corps veut qu'il fasse), où la licorne se trouve, respirant lourdement, sur le côté, les yeux larges et terrifiés, le sang jaillissant sur l'herbe à chaque battement de cœur.

« Putain » dit-il. Ses yeux ne sont plus noirs. Ils sont marron… marron foncé. Et ils le regardent avec une foutue _intelligence_ en eux. Merde. Il tombe à genoux parce qu'il a vraiment envie de pleurer tout à coup.

Peut-être qu'il est juste bouleversé ?

Sa main se tend, tremblante et il hésite quand la licorne crie et se recule pour rester loin de lui.

« Je suis désolé » continue-t-il et n'est pas trop surpris de vraiment le penser. « Vraiment désolé, je suis juste… _putain_. »

Ce n'est pas probablement pas normal de s'excuser à l'animal enragé qui a voulu vous tuer, il y a seulement quelques minutes. Mais Stiles n'est pas normal. Il est assez certain que la licorne le regarde tout aussi fixement maintenant avec quelque chose qui semble être de la _compréhension_. Comme si elle pense qu'il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire, même s'il n'aimait pas nécessairement cela, il devait le faire.

Il ne devrait pas être surpris, bien que... Danny n'avait pas dit que les licornes pouvaient parler environ mille autres langues ? Peut-être, maintenant qu'elle mourrait, elle n'était plus sauvage.

C'était juste vraiment horrible et injuste.

Sa main jaillit de nouveau et il caresse le flanc de la licorne avec des doigts tremblants.

« Je suis désolé » répète-t-il et il n'imagine pas le signe de tête qu'elle lui rend, une respiration chaude frappant son genou. « Je vais… je reste avec toi, je pense. Si c'est d'accord. Ou si tu…. »

Elle lui cligne de l'œil, le regard déjà vitreux, fait un signe de tête de nouveau, ses mouvements lents et léthargiques.

Il reste là, agenouillé à côté de la tête de la licorne, pour ce qui semble être des siècles. Il reste là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne respire plus, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et le restent. Il craque peut-être et commence à sangloter.

Peut-être.

Et ensuite, il est assez certain qu'il entre dans un état étourdi, parce qu'il est subitement sur le dos à regarder fixement le ciel dégagé au-dessus de lui, allongé à côté d'une licorne morte et son téléphone bourdonne dans sa poche.

Engourdi, il tâtonne jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse loucher vers l'écran.

C'est Scott.

« Hé » dit-il d'une voix rauque en guise de salutation quand il réussit enfin à faire fonctionner ses doigts et répondre. Il y a un halètement rapide de l'autre côté et ensuite, beaucoup de froissements, de cris et de grognements paniqués. « Je l'ai tué. »

Il y a du silence après ça. Ce qui est bon. Stiles aime le silence.

Ou, attends deux secondes, non, il ne l'aime pas.

Merde, il est confus.

« Je l'ai tué » répète-t-il et cette fois sa voix se casse. « Et, euh, je ne sais pas… où je suis, Scott. Et je suis certain d'avoir volé le cruiser de mon père, donc pourrais-tu faire en sorte que quelqu'un le ramène à la maison pour moi ? Les clés sont sur le contact… elle est ouverte. Et… »

« _Stiles !_ » grogne Derek de l'autre côté. Derrière lui, il peut entendre les autres parlant dans des voix rendues aiguës par la panique. « Où es-tu ? Es-tu blessé ? Nous ne pouvons pas… tu as dispar… »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il regarde rapidement la licorne… qui est toujours morte. « Mon téléphone a le GPS, par contre. »

« Stiles… » soupire Derek.

« Je ne pense pas que je suis dans Beacon Hills. » continue-t-il. « La forêt est différente. »

« Nous te trouverons. » grogne l'alpha.

« Ouais, bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais aller quelque part dans la minute. » renifle Stiles, gémissant quand il se force à s'asseoir. « Comment va tes… »

Il peut entendre Derek bouger, donc il doit avoir mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu mens. » soupire-t-il. « Erica, il ment, pas vrai ? »

« Ou… je veux dire, non, il va bien. » dit Erica.

« Bien, comme en se promenant avec plusieurs côtes cassées et une jambe broyée ? Ouais, c'est vrai. _Bien sûr_. »

« Je gérais avant que tu n'interviennes. » Aïe. La voix de Derek est froide et furieuse.

« Évidemment que non, tu ne le faisais pas. » Stiles pouvait être froid et furieux. Il pouvait être méchant. Il est un tueur maintenant, il peut être ce qu'il veut, pas vrai ? « Parce qu'il a fallu un humain pour la tuer, espèce de tête de cul. »

Il raccroche alors, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être au téléphone pour qu'ils le trouvent et vraiment, là de suite, il n'est pas prêt à être courtois. Avec personne. Immédiatement, il veut juste le silence…

Et si le silence veut dire ignorer le bourdonnement de son téléphone toutes les dix minutes, et bien, Stiles peut être vraiment persistant quand il veut ignorer quelque chose.

Il se laissa glisser en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit positionné contre un arbre, peut-être à six mètres du corps… et s'assoit juste là. Il est étonnamment calme. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il est _trop_ calme. Il est engourdi.

Être engourdi signifie que plus tard, peut-être des heures, peut-être des jours, peut-être des mois plus tard, il va s'en souvenir et paniquer. Sa gorge se coincera, sa poitrine le blessera et sa vision sera…

Ouais, bien, cela n'arrivera pas. Pas maintenant. Du moins pour l'instant, il est calme. Engourdi. Peu importe.

Il est certain qu'il s'évanouit une nouvelle fois, parce que lorsqu'il se réveille, c'est tard dans l'après-midi, il y a une odeur de mort et de sang pourrissant dans l'air et quelque chose se précipite dans les bois dans sa direction. Non pas quelque chose. _Plusieurs_ choses.

Il sait qui c'est avant qu'il ne les voit et affiche un sourire sur son visage, un dont il espère qui dit '_hé les gars, je vais bien… rien à voir. Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter, vraiment'_. Sauf que cela ne l'est probablement pas, parce que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, presque à trois mètres de distance, tous (d'accord, Boyd, Isaac, Scott et Derek sont là, il ne sait pas où sont les autres) le regardent… fixement, en quelque sorte. Le fixent lui. Ensuite la licorne. Et lui de nouveau.

Isaac gémit.

Puis Scott le remet sur ses pieds et l'écrase contre son torse en l'enlaçant.

« Putain de merde, Stiles. » Scott le frappe sur la tête. « Tu déchires, mec. Et tu es un idiot. »

Derek le regarde d'un air pincé. Stiles lutte contre la tentation de lui tirer la langue.

« La voiture de papa ? »

« Jackson l'a ramenée » dit Boyd en marchant pour regarder de haut la licorne. Son nez se ride. « Ça sent comme la mort. »

« _Tu_ sens comme la mort. » Scott lui frappe le bras et Stiles hausse les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Scott, tu ramènes Stiles à l'appartement. Nous nous occuperons de… ça. » grogne Derek. Stiles le fusille des yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont furieux l'un contre l'autre, mais il ne manque pas une occasion de montrer sa colère. Même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'est.

… c'est pour le principe, vraiment.

« J'ai besoin de Deaton. » Stiles essaie de bouger et grimace de douleur. « Ensuite, _je vais à la maison_. »

« Sti… » commence Scott en secouant la tête. Il ignore les regards que Boyd et Isaac lui lancent.

« Vas-tu me porter ou quoi ? » demande-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que je puisse marcher très bien seul. J'ai probablement re-foulé ma cheville. Ou l'ai cassée. En tout cas, ça fait un mal de chien. »

« Prends le, Scott. » bougonne Derek.

Stiles lui tire _vraiment_ la langue cette fois et permet à Scott de le porter sur son dos durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

En fin de compte, ils sont à trois villes et à deux heures de route de Beacon Hills.

Stiles décide de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas tué la licorne. Au lieu de ça, il appuie la tête sur le siège en cuir de la voiture et regarde fixement le ciel pendant que Scott radote à côté.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Encore merci à Hagane (notre Alpha à nous!) et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre!  
>A vendredi prochain pour la conclusion de cette super histoire ;)<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... Pas trop tristes?  
>Moi pas en tout cas, car je vois que notre travail continue à vous plaire et à attirer de nouveaux lecteurs et ça c'est parfait!<br>Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce dernier chapitre, bonne lecture!

**Traducteur**: Meiko

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>« Tu sais que tu es puni, hein, fils ? » dit le shérif quand il ouvre la porte d'entrée, se décalant du passage pendant que Scott aide Stiles à boitiller à l'intérieur de la maison.<p>

« Au moins deux semaines, j'espère. » Stiles ne veut pas quitter sa chambre. Il ne veut pas quitter son _lit_. Il veut juste se doucher – Il avait lavé le sang au retour de chez Deaton (et il y en avait beaucoup), mais ses vêtements étaient toujours couverts de ce truc – et aller dans son lit, et dormir pendant très longtemps. _Vraiment _très longtemps.

« Je pensais à trois. » Le shérif attrape son autre bras. « Tu as volé ma _voiture de patrouille_, Stiles. Et tu sembles t'être fait tabasser par un gang. »

« Eurk, ne me le rappelle pas. » Stiles se repose peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire dans la prise de son père. « Ou, rappelle moi tout ce que tu veux, juste après que j'ai dormi pendant deux jours. » Ils s'arrêtent en bas des escaliers, et Stiles est juste sur le point de lever sa jambe sur la première marche, Scott le soulevant.

« Deaton a dit que tu n'avais pas de commotion, » grommelle son ami. « Donc c'est bon. Le sommeil. Juste assure-toi de garder tes bandages secs cette fois. Et, Mr. Stilinski, j'ai quelques, euh, médicaments, dans la voiture que Deaton m'a donné pour- »

« Dis-moi juste quoi faire, Scott. » Le shérif tient la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pendant que Scott manœuvre Stiles pour que sa tête ne frappe pas l'encadrement, puis le dépose pour qu'il s'appuie contre le lavabo. « Je serai à la maison toute la journée demain, donc- »

« Oh mince, allons-nous avoir une _conversation _? » gémit Stiles, essayant déjà de retirer son t-shirt. Il allait brûler ces vêtements. Ou les déchirer. Ou quelque chose d'aussi dramatique.

« Oui. Après ta douche et du repos. » Le shérif le regarde puis s'avance pour passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. « _Mon dieu_, Stiles. Tu as l'air de- »

« -T'être fait tabassé par un gang, j'ai compris. » Stiles se débarrasse de son t-shirt, regardant Scott et son père. « Je peux, euh, faire ça seul, si vous pouviez tous les deux- »

« Tu ne peux pas mouiller tes mains. Ou ta cheville. Ou ton genou. » Le jeune loup-garou pointe les mains de son ami, récemment enveloppées. « Deaton m'a donné des emballages en plastique pour les enrouler autour pour toi, donc je vais les prendre dans le- »

« Oui, parfait. _Vas-y_. » Stiles lui fait signe de partir, puis regarde son père. « Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'être ici pour ça. Il va juste y avoir beaucoup de cris et de sanglots. »

« Hilarant, Stiles, vraiment. » Le shérif le jauge du regard. « J'ai déjà préparé ton lit pour toi- »

« Awww, tu es si génial. »

« Tais-toi. Tu restes à la maison Lundi et Mardi – Tu seras de retour en cours Mercredi, et ton couvre-feu prend maintenant effet à 9h. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas de problèmes avec ça. » Stiles n'en avait vraiment pas. Il n'allait être d'une grande aide pour personne pour au moins un mois de toute manière – son corps est douloureux, couvert de bleus et il a une entorse. Plus, il est si _fatigué_.

« Ouais, eh bien… » Le shérif soupire et semble laisser tomber. « Je serai en bas, Stiles. »

* * *

><p>« Tu me couves, Scott, » fait observer Stiles d'une voix traînante, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, étendu sur son lit, son ordi sur l'estomac. Il est propre, même si un peu émotionnellement marqué que son ami soit resté avec lui dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se douchait, et épuisé. Et Scott le surveille. Assis à son bureau, le regardant en haussant les sourcils.<p>

« Je suis autorisé à te couver. Mon meilleur ami vient presque de se faire tuer par une putain de licorne, mec. » Il sourit. « Tu te souviens quand nous étions encore en train de nous occuper de tout ce bordel avec le Kanima ? Tu m'avais pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire les choses que je faisais ? »

« Oh dieu, est-ce qu'on va être nostalgique ? » grogne Stiles, commençant à parcourir les nouvelles sorties sur Netflix. Au moins son index n'était pas cassé. C'était des petites choses, vraiment. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, comme une comédie ou un film indépendant ou un truc comme ça. Rien avec des explosions, du sang ou des courses-poursuites. « Je ne pense pas avoir l'énergie pour ça, Scott. »

« Hey, je suis sérieux là. » Le jeune homme en question lance un trombone vers lui, visant un petit peu trop haut, et ils le regardent tous les deux rebondir sur le mur opposé. Au moins Scott semble embarrassé. « Tu n'as pas _besoin _d'être un loup-garou, Stiles, tu es déjà suffisamment badass. Je veux dire, merde, tu as _sauvé _Derek _et _tué cette chose. _Seul._ C'est… C'est plus que ce que je ne pourrais faire en tant qu'humain. »

« Tu vas me faire verser une larme là, Scott. » Stiles est quasiment certain qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation avant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se plaindre du boost d'égo que ça lui donne.

« Ouais, eh bien, va dormir, merdeux. »

« Je ne suis pas assez fatigué pour pouvoir dormir. » Stiles fait un geste vers son ordi. « Choisis: un marathon Wilfred ou White Collar? »

« Wilfred, forcément. Pourquoi est-ce que tu regarderais White Collar ? C'est ennuyant. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Neal est sexy. »

« … tu n'as pas un _truc_ avec Derek, maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas. De plus, si c'est vrai, ça ne veut pas dire que Neal n'est pas sexy. » Stiles l'observe. « Est-ce qu'on parle de nos rencards maintenant ? Je pensais qu'on n'en parlait pas. »

« Je faisais juste une observation, abruti. »

« Comme moi, jeune-loup. »

« Comment ça se fait que t'aies un copain et pas moi ? » gémit Scott.

« Je pensais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là. Si tu demandes à Isaac je suis pratiquement sûr- » Stiles sourit quand il lui jette un autre trombone – il ne loupe pas cette fois.

« Je veux dire- » Il soupire. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Stiles. »

Bien sûr qu'il sait ce que son ami veut dire. Il ne pensait toujours qu'à Allison. Le gars est tout sauf pessimiste. Ou juste fou amoureux. En insistant sur la partie fou. Mais c'est un bon fou. Un genre héroïque fou.

« Ça… ça fait, quoi, un an ? » Apparemment ils parlaient de leurs rencards maintenant. Merde.

« Ouais. » Scott baisse les yeux vers le sol. « Je pensais que ça serait plus facile, t'vois ? Lui donner un peu d'espace, attendre quelques mois…bien en parler. Mais, c'est juste… »

« Ça n'arrive pas ? » Le loup-garou hausse la tête, cliquant sur le premier épisode de Wilfred, activant les sous-titres et désactivant le son.

« Ouais. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais juste aller lui parler. Vous avez Anglais ensemble les gars, non ? » Il relève la tête pour voir Scott le fixer, haussant les épaules. « Quand je lui ai parlé… Elle avait l'air seule. Peut-être que ça serait sympa de traîner ensemble à nouveau. » Il fait une pause. « Elle a aussi ces _incroyables_ bestiaires. Genre. Haut de _gamme. _Je veux- »

« J'y vais. Et tu ne penses à rien de surnaturel pour au moins une semaine. Ordre de Derek. » Scott se lève, et fait une grimace. « Je ne peux pas croire que je joue les messagers, pour _Derek_ particulièrement. »

« Aww, tu l'aimes bien, Scott. Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'il est meilleur à ce truc d'héros royalement dépressif. »

« … parfois je pense que tu vis dans une réalité différente, Stiles. »

« C'est vrai. Et elle est meilleure que la tienne. Maintenant _pars_. »

* * *

><p>Stiles ne sort pas de son lit pendant une journée – C'est <em>génial<em>. Il passe Lundi et Mardi à regarder des films de série B sur Netflix et à rattraper ses devoirs. Le Mercredi, il sort de la maison uniquement parce que son père le fourre pratiquement dans sa voiture et le conduit à l'école.

Il s'assure de marmonner sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'école et peut-être boitille dramatiquement quand il sort de la voiture et s'avance vers Scott et les autres qui l'attendent autour de la voiture de Jackson.

« Derek est en colère après toi, » le salue Erica. Jackson a l'air complètement heureux, ce connard.

« Content de te voir aussi, Erica. » Stiles boite – moins dramatiquement, maintenant que son père est sorti du parking – pour venir s'appuyer contre le parc-à-vélo à côté de Scott. « Derek n'est-il pas toujours en colère après moi quand je sauve ses fesses poilues?»

« … Vrai.» Isaac se décale pour s'éloigner d'avantage de Jackson qui n'y prête pas attention parce qu'il est trop occupé à sentir les cheveux de Lydia. Blurgh.

« Non, c'est un autre genre de colère,» dit Boyd. « Plus... grincheux que d'habitude.»

« … Je ne comprends pas.» Stiles fronce le nez. « Comment Derek peut-il être plus grincheux ? »

« Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est lui. » sort Danny de derrière eux, appuyé contre la voiture de Jackson.

« Tu devrais probablement lui parler,» dit Scott. « Il vient chercher- »

« Non.» Lydia relève la tête de son portable où elle tapait un message... à quelqu'un. Stiles ne sait pas. Peut-être qu'elle était sur Twitter ou quelque chose comme ça. « N'y va pas. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as finalement réalisé que tu es trop bonne pour un léz- » Il sourit, à toutes dents, quand Jackson grogne après lui.

« Non. N'y va pas tant que tu es couvert de bleus et de bandages. » Ils la fixent tous jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse les épaules. « Baiser avec des bandages, c'est bizarre. »

Quelqu'un commence à s'étrangler – c'est soit Danny, soit Scott. Ou Isaac. Nope, les trois. Erica semble intéressée. Boyd... non. Puis à nouveau, il a son visage habituel de joueur de poker. Jackson est reparti sentir les cheveux de Lydia, donc aucune réaction ici... Stiles. Eh bien, Stiles se souvient de la raison pour laquelle il avait eu le béguin pour Lydia pendant dix ans. Parce qu'elle est maligne.

« Bon point, » dit Stiles, juste pour refaire s'étrangler les autres. Il n'est pas déçu.

« Je sais, » dit Lydia, puis la cloche sonne et il laisse Boyd et Isaac l'escorter juste en cours d'anatomie uniquement parce leur salle de classe est juste à côté de la sienne.

L'école est aussi fatigante que d'habitude. Ou, ouais, plus que d'habitude. Il ne voit personne à midi parce qu'il est coincé pour préparer un test de maths avancé. Et quand la journée est finalement terminée, son père vient le chercher et le dépose chez eux avec des menaces de réprimandes s'il pense seulement à quitter la maison.

Il prend trois ibuprofènes, fait ses devoirs, et s'effondre sur son lit avant huit heures.

La semaine entière se passe quasiment comme ça. Il traîne avec Scott et Isaac le samedi, regarde un film indépendant très bizarre quand Erica, Boyd et Danny viennent le dimanche, et n'envisage même pas d'envoyer un message à Derek.

Ok, c'est faux. Il réfléchit même à conduire jusqu'à à l'appartement de Derek quand il récupère sa Jeep le lundi, mais il ne le fait pas. Parce qu'il a de la discipline. Et Derek est un crétin en ce moment.

Sérieusement, qui s'énerve après quelqu'un pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ?

Derek, voilà qui.

C'est mardi – pendant l'anglais, parce que Mme Lee est plus monotone que d'habitude, et que Stiles a besoin de _quelque chose_ pour se retenir de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'échapper – qu'il décide qu'il en a assez de cette punition silencieuse. Ses blessures sont toutes pratiquement guéries aussi.

Ou, ouais, du moins il n'a plus de bandages.

Donc quand les cours sont finis, il saute dans sa jeep, conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de Derek, s'empare de la dernière place de parking de libre, et trottine vers l'ascenseur avant de perdre courage. C'est une bonne chose que Derek leur ai donné à tous un pass électronique il y a deux trois mois, parce qu'il est pratiquement certain que s'il avait dû utiliser l'interphone pour entrer, le loup-garou l'aurait juste ignoré. Vu comme c'est, il va probablement l'ignorer de toute façon, mais au moins il pourra l'ennuyer par sa présence.

Stiles est quasiment sûr que son addiction à ennuyer Derek est ce qu'il l'a mis dans tous ses états pour le mec au départ. Bon, ça et la prédilection du gars à ne pas porter de t-shirt.

Cependant, Derek n'est pas chez lui quand il ouvre la porte, ce qui est en fait une bonne chose, pense-t-il, il se poste sur la table basse du salon, envoie un message aux autres pour leur dire où il est, et puis il sort son ordi et commence ses devoirs.

Quoi ? Stiles est tout sauf inefficace.

Bon, quand il veut l'être.

Il est en plein en train de se demander pourquoi déjà il s'est inscrit en maths avancé quand Derek ouvre la porte et rentre. Non, il dégomme la porte pour entrer et surgit en furie à l'intérieur. Bien sûr qu'il le fait. C'est Derek. Un Derek enragé. Bien que les sacs de courses dans ses mains diminuent un peu cette image.

« Stiles, » le salue-t-il, « sors d'ici. »

« Non. » Le jeune homme sourit, retournant prétendre faire ses devoirs, même s'il sait qu'il ne sera pas capable de se concentrer. Derek peut sans aucun doute entendre à quel point son cœur bat vite, mais ça ne l'empêche de faire comme s'il n'est pas nerveux.

« Stiles. »

« Derek. »

« Pourquoi es-tu– peu importe, » grogne le loup-garou, claquant la porte pour la fermer, et avançant d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine, où il commence à ranger les courses. D'un air furieux. Ce qui est assez hilarant.

Habituellement, Stiles commencerait à parler. Il l'ennuierait et lui taperait sur les nerfs jusqu'à que Derek soit forcé, soit de répondre, soit de devenir dingue. Mais là maintenant, il est plutôt sûr que ça ne le conduirait qu'à se faire confisquer son pass. Et Stiles aime avoir accès à l'appartement du loup-garou. S'il ne l'avait pas il ne pourrait pas faire des choses comme ça. Donc, à la place, Stiles retourne à ses devoirs. Ou, eh bien, il repart à essayer de se souvenir pourquoi il a signé pour le cours de maths avancé quand il n'allait jamais en avoir l'utilité de toute manière.

Il finissait généralement par baver partout sur ses notes.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Stiles ? » demande finalement Derek, peut-être dix minutes plus tard. Il s'appuie contre le bras de l'un des fauteuils du salon, un regard sur lui.

« Devoirs. » Stiles relève les yeux vers lui, s'appuyant contre le canapé. « Ça doit être fait. »

« Tu– »

« Et je suis venu pour m'excuser. » Le lycéen sourit quand Derek bat des paupières, lentement et est surpris, mais ensuite les sombres et soucieux sourcils ainsi que les brillants yeux rouges sont de retour.

« Tu ne vas pas– »

« Je ne pensais pas, et j'étais en colère après toi de m'avoir laissé seul, alors j'ai juste agi sous l'impulsion. J'aurais dû rester avec toi quand la licorne a commencé, t'sais, à scintiller, mais j'ai juste… » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Et je suis désolé. »

Derek le fixe pendant un long moment. Ça – ce regard fixe – lui rappelle la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, en retournant dans les bois après que Scott ait été mordu. C'est méfiant et coléreux et un petit peu de quelque chose d'autre. Confus, peut-être. Stiles le fixe en réponse.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, » dit Derek un peu après. Ok, un bon moment après. Merde, le mec pourrait gagner la médaille d'or Olympique du regard intense. Stiles cligne des yeux, hoche la tête, en tirant sur le revers effiloché de son jean.

« Je ne suis pas mort, cependant, » fait-il remarquer, en se remémorant le sang, la peur et le son de la dernière et sifflante respiration de la licorne.

« Mais tu aurais pu, Stiles. » grogne Derek après lui. « Tu ne peux pas- Je ne… Je ne peux pas gérer un autre– »

Stiles comprend alors, et il tressaille. Bien entendu qu'il est en colère après lui. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il à nouveau. Il ne peut pas promettre qu'il ne sera plus en danger, et il ne peut pas promettre qu'il ne sera pas encore impulsif. Donc… une excuse devait être faite. « J'ai fait bien attention, quand même, Derek. Je veux dire– »

« Je sais. »

« Et, dans l'ensemble, tu es celui qui finit blessé plus que je ne le suis. Peut-être que je devrais m'énerver contrer toi- »

« Je suis un loup-garou, Stiles. Nous _guérissons. Pas_ toi. »

Stiles mit en évidence ses mains sans bandages. « Um, si, je guéris. Juste plus lentement que vous. En plus, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois agir comme si ce n'est rien quand tu es _écrasé_. J'étais couvert de ton sang, Derek. Beaucoup. Plus que d'habitude. »

« J'ai guéri. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais – » Stiles soupire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « - ça ne signifie pas – et merde je jurerais qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation avant, mec – que tu dois finir blessé _tout le temps, bordel_. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'_essayais_ d'être blessé tout le temps, Stiles. » dit le loup-garou. « Contrairement à toi. »

« Je n'_essaye _pas non plus ! » L'adolescent hausse les épaules. « Ça arrive simplement. Je suis humain. Nos blessures durent plus longtemps. »

« Donc tu dois _écouter_ quand quelqu'un te dit de _ne pas bouger_. »

« Ha ! » Stiles sourit en coin. « Sûrement pas, mec. Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Me dire de ne pas me mêler de quelque chose c'est quasiment la garantie du contraire. »

« Tu es ridicule. » Derek secoue la tête à son intention, en reprenant le chemin de la cuisine.

« _Tu _es ridicule. » Il se traîne en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, observant l'autre ouvrir le frigo. « Prends-moi un truc à boire. »

« Prends-le toi-même. » Derek attrape une bouteille d'eau, faisant bien passer le message en claquant la porte du réfrigérateur.

« On est ok, alors, » Stiles se lève, avance vers le frigo et se prend lui-même un coca. « Parce que j'aime bien, en quelque sorte, traîner avec toi. » Il boit une gorgée, jaugeant Derek du regard par-dessus sa cannette pendant un moment. « D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on va se peloter encore, ou c'est fini ? »

Il ne rit pas quand Derek recrache l'eau qu'il avait tenté d'avaler, mais il en a envie. À la place, il retourne s'asseoir à la table basse, et commence ses devoirs… à nouveau. Ou essaye de le faire. Bordel, il a besoin d'un cours de rattrapage avec Lydia ou un truc du genre.

« Je- » Derek donne l'impression qu'il est en train de s'étrangler.

« C'est, euh, ok si tu ne veux pas. » Stiles garde ses yeux sur ses notes devant lui, et peut-être que son stylo est pressé un petit peu trop fort sur le papier aussi. « Je veux dire, si c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais, et pas parce que tu étais en colère… »

« C'est pas ça. » Derek s'avance, se laisse tomber sur l'un des fauteuils en face de Stiles. Il soupire quand le jeune homme ne parle pas, regarde autour de lui un moment, puis soupire de nouveau. « J'étais en colère. »

Stiles hoche la tête, puis la baisse rapidement pour que son vis-à-vis ne voie pas ses joues rougir.

« Cool. » Il se racle la gorge. « Alors, tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Oui. »

Stiles ferme ses notes et se penche en arrière pour reposer ses coudes contre les coussins du canapé. « En colère comment ? Suffisamment en colère pour que tu m'ignores pendant les deux prochaines semaines ? Ou juste assez en colère pour qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller ? »

Le loup garou lui fait ses yeux écarquillés, avec son air de lapin pris devant les feux d'une voiture, et Stiles regarde sa pomme d'Adam remonter alors qu'il déglutit. Putain, c'est excitant. Et ce n'est même pas une excitation bizarre. Maintenant il imagine ce à quoi Derek ressemblait, il y a… quoi, une semaine ? Il visualise de quoi il avait l'air il y a une semaine, la langue lapant son torse et son estomac. Il visualise de quoi la bouche de Derek aurait l'air autour de sa queue.

« C'est de la triche. » Les narines de l'alpha se dilatent, et ses yeux sont d'un rouge brillant. Stiles hausse les épaules.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois faire quoi que ce soit pour ça si tu ne le veux pas. » Il se lève, se mettant à fourrer ses devoirs dans son sac – juste au cas où ils en viendraient à Derek ne le voulant _pas_ et qu'il doive partir rapidement.

« Je le veux, » dit Derek, pile quand il remonte la fermeture de son sac. L'humain s'immobilise et pose son sac, prudemment, lentement, sur le canapé.

« Oh, » est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire. Il n'a jamais pensé que Derek voudrait… eh bien, merde. Et on parle de situations qui évoluent vite.

« Ou, » dit Derek. Stiles jette un coup d'œil par-dessus là où ses yeux avaient été collés sur la table basse. « Si tu es juste en train de blag– »

« Non ! » Le jeune homme secoue sa tête un tout petit peu trop fort. « Pas de blague. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais. » Stiles est quasiment sûr qu'ils en sont au point mort. Parce que, bien évidemment, ils le sont. Ce n'est pas comme si Stiles pouvait un jour, vous savez, _ne pas _être bizarre.

Ils se fixent l'un l'autre un moment, et puis le plus jeune réalise que rien ne va se passer s'il ne le démarre pas. Il est presque certain que l'expression constipée que Derek a sur son visage est de la nervosité, pas de la colère. C'est un peu grisant, en fait, qu'il le rende nerveux.

Grisant et _sexy_.

Stiles se lève et avance pour s'asseoir sur la table basse devant le siège de Derek. Il commence alors à gigoter parce qu'il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire ou _faire_ pour rendre cette situation moins bizarre. Derek est juste en train… de le fixer. Ce n'est pas nouveau. L'intensité, cependant, est assez neuve, et ça le fait se remettre en question. Reconsidérer s'il est prêt pour… ça.

« Stiles, » dit Derek et le plus jeune sent la chair de poule remonter le long de ses bras.

« Yep, » croasse-t-il, et il croise les yeux du loup-garou et les trouve à moitié fermés et rouges brillant. Il est quasiment certain que ça allait finir par eux se fixant simplement en silence pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac ne surgisse ou quelque chose comme ça. À moins que l'un d'eux fasse quelque chose. Comme c'est parti, Derek a l'air un peu pétrifié.

Donc, ça doit être lui. Parce que, merde, il veut ça. La semaine dernière n'a pas été suffisante. La semaine dernière n'était que la putain de partie émergée de l'iceberg et Stiles veut tout le bordel. Il veut tout le bordel dans pleins de positions, dans toutes les pièces et vraiment, tout ce à quoi Derek dira oui.

Il sait avec certitude qu'une partie de son désespoir vient du fait qu'il est un puceau de dix-sept ans, mais pour la plupart, c'est parce que c'est _Derek_.

Il se lève, restant debout juste assez longtemps pour penser que c'est étrange de baisser les yeux sur l'alpha de si près, et puis il se penche, prend une respiration pour se calmer, et presse ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

Quelqu'un gémit – il est presque sûr qu'ils le font tous les deux en fait – et soudainement, il est tiré en avant pour chevaucher les genoux de Derek, et sa langue est dans sa bouche et ses mains sont sous son t-shirt, pétrissant la peau de son dos.

« _Enfin_, » murmure-t-il, passant doucement ses mains sur les épaules du loup-garou et dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci grogne et incline la tête pour mordiller le cou de Stiles.

Ils s'embrassent. Ou se pelotent. Ou peu importe. Il y a beaucoup de caresses, de mouvements enthousiastes du bassin, de langue contre langue et de sons variés d'encouragement et d'excitation. Stiles ne se concentre pas sur les détails, essentiellement parce qu'il en est incapable. Derek est en train de lui cramer le cerveau. Lui cramer de la meilleure façon possible, et yep, il sait pour sûr qu'il est accro.

Il est accro à la manière dont les mains de l'alpha sont douces et fermes, et sont pressées avec force contre sa peau et s'attardent le long de ses muscles. Il est accro à la manière dont leurs baisers passent d'exigeants, à taquins, à obscènes et bouche ouverte, à _sexy_ et puis exigeants à nouveau. Il est accro à la manière dont les hanches de Derek peuvent se soulever, certainement involontairement, chaque fois que Stiles pousse un gémissement ou un petit cri (ce qui, euh, arrive beaucoup, en fait). Il est accro – merde, il devient poétique là, non ?

« _Derek_, » geint-il, « C'est – mmmnnh – parfait et tout – mais est-ce qu'on peut– »

« Lit ? » le coupe le plus âgé, sa voix est essoufflée et grave et… ouais, ok, Stiles n'admettra jamais qu'il jouit presque dans son pantalon avec ça. Il tremble, laissant retomber son front sur l'épaule de Derek.

« _Oui_, » gronde le jeune homme, en glissant des genoux du loup-garou et le tirant pour qu'il se lève après lui.

Le voyage jusqu'à la chambre est lent et sexy et _génial_ parce que Derek n'arrête pas de le pousser contre n'importe quel mur dont ils sont près et l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que leurs jeans soient serrés (_plus serrés_) et douloureux (_plus douloureux_) contre leur érection, et il ne peut pas respirer, ne parlons même pas de réfléchir. Pourtant, son dos finit par rebondir sur un matelas somptueux et le poids de Derek se presse d'avantage contre lui, ses doigts travaillant sur les boutons du jean de Stiles, sa bouche rapide, désespérée et malhabile sur la sienne.

« _Allez_, » s'entend dire Stiles, par-dessus le trouble hébétement de son excitation qui rend ses doigts maladroits alors qu'il tente de passer le t-shirt de Derek par-dessus ses épaules. « Trop de vêtements. »

L'autre grogne en réponse, quelque chose de bas et rauque qui sonne comme _putain_, mais Stiles le ressent plus qu'il ne l'entend, parce que son jean et son boxer ont disparu et des doigts griffus remontent le long de ses flancs, prenant avec eux son t-shirt, et il se concentre sur la sensation du torse nu contre le sien. Stiles n'est pas sûr s'il doit être en colère parce qu'il est plus dénudé que Derek, ou excité parce que l'alpha le regarde comme s'il est–

« _Putain_, Stiles. » Derek passe son nez contre son estomac, pressant des baisers sexy, la bouche ouverte, sur sa peau et Stiles mord son avant-bras, gémissant quand Derek appuie sa cuisse couverte d'un jean entre ses jambes. « Tu es– »

« Vêtements, » réussit à dire le jeune homme, faisant un mouvement en direction de Derek quand tout ce qu'il fait est d'avoir l'air confus. « _Tes _vêtements, bordel de merde, Derek. » Il se lève, attrapant le t-shirt de Derek qui est roulé par-dessus ses épaules et lui arrache, puis recommence à travailler sur son jean, bien qu'il soit un peu distrait par son sexe. La cinquième fois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il agrippe _ça _plutôt que la fermeture éclair de Derek, il abandonne et il se laisse retomber en arrière sur le dos avec un soupir. « Est-ce qu'on peut pas baiser avec toi en jean ? »

« Tu es un idiot. » Le loup-garou sourit cependant, de toutes ses dents et… d'un air de loup affamé, s'appuie d'un côté et glisse hors de son jean, et de son boxer et… ouais c'est une jolie queue.

« Tu es celui qui – oh, _putain_. » Il mord sa langue quand la main de l'alpha se referme autour de leurs érections, plissant les yeux lorsque Derek commence à la faire bouger de haut en bas. _Putain_, c'est incroyable, mais… « Non, attend. Derek– »

Celui-ci se fige puis ses yeux s'arrondissent alors qu'il essaye de rapidement s'écarter. « Quoi ? Tu ne– »

« Nous avons déjà _fait _ça, » dit-il, se mettant à rire quand les yeux de Derek s'écarquillent encore plus, et que ses mains, empoignent ses cuisses _durement_. « Je veux– »

« On n'est pas obligé, Stiles, » croasse-t-il. « Si tu n'es pas sûr. Si tu– »

Celui-ci soupire. « Tu vas me le faire dire, hein ? Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? » dit l'autre, mais son expression dit au plus jeune qu'il sait déjà _exactement_ ce qu'il va dire.

« Je veux que _tu_, » Il essaye de rendre sa voix grave et grondante et… ça marche _en quelque sorte_. « _me _baises. »

« _Putain_. » Derek déglutit, baissant les yeux vers les draps tandis que Stiles regarde l'érection de son partenaire se raidir et suinter de pré-sperme. Putain _oui._

« Tu as – ? » Stiles incline sa tête vers la table de nuit.

« Oui. » Quand Derek croise ses yeux à nouveau, ils sont durs et intense et, si _sexy_ bordel. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Et toi ? »

Il y a une longue pause, durant laquelle Derek le fixe simplement de la même manière que d'habitude. Le truc triste c'est que sa queue ne devient pas moins dure. Au contraire, elle devient _plus dure_, juste par anticipation. Peut-être que l'alpha dégage, genre, des phéromones de loup-garou rien que pour lui. Celles qui rendent tout et n'importe quoi excitant. Ou, bon, ça pouvait juste être le fait que Stiles est un chien en chaleur. Peu importe.

« Oui, » dit finalement Derek. Puisqu'il ne bouge pas, le jeune humain comprend qu'il attend sa réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, idiot ? » Et puis il attrape Derek par les épaules et le tire vers lui, grognant à la sensation peau nue contre peau nue, et commence à l'embrasser, appuyant sa queue, haut sur la cuisse de Derek et enroulant une jambe autour de ses fesses pour l'approcher _encore plus_.

Les mains du loup-garou sont partout, pressant et pétrissant et effleurant les quelques zones du torse de Stiles qui sont toujours sensibles. Et puis il place des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, laissant une traînée de marques sur sa jugulaire et sur sa clavicule, mordillant sa poitrine et observant, les yeux d'un rouge sombre et assez étrangement _satisfaits_, Stiles jurer et se cambrer sur le lit. Il continue d'aller plus bas et encore plus bas et Stiles saisit ses cheveux et masse son crâne, bredouillant de manière incohérente et se ridiculisant certainement.

Ça ne semble pas gêner Derek cependant, parce qu'il continue. Poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse une longue trace humide avec sa langue le long de l'érection de Stiles, une main passant rapidement plus bas pour venir trouver ses fesses, l'autre main sur sa propre érection, caressant de haut en bas dans un rythme qui rend Stiles un peu fou.

Celui-ci soulève ses hanches, voulant être _plus près_, beaucoup _plus près_, et enfonce ces ongles dans les épaules de Derek. Sa queue suinte de pré-sperme, un truc de dingue, il y a cette douleur dans ses balles, et il est à peu près à cinq secondes de jouir pour les dernières vingt minutes environ, mais il a besoin de Derek _en _lui. Putain, il le veut.

« _Derek_. » Il tire ses cheveux d'une main, montrant la table de l'autre. « Lubrifiant. Préservatif. _Allez_. »

Il le jauge du regard un instant, puis se penche pour atteindre la table de nuit. Il revient pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, pressant déjà le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, et tirant Stiles jusqu'à ce que son cul soit en l'air – c'est embarrassant jusqu'à ça ne le soit pas, vraiment – et ses jambes soient écartées de chaque côté des cuisses de Derek.

« Si tu arrêtais de me fixer bordel et que tu t'y _mettais_, déjà – _putain de merde_. » Stiles chouine – il n'était même pas au courant, putain, qu'il était _capable_ de chouiner – quand un doigt lubrifié pousse à l'intérieur. Ouais, ouais, ok, ça arrive. Il a fait ça avant, avec ses propres doigts, mais l'angle est différent et le _doigt_ est différent et oh wow, c'est bon. Si bon. Le meilleur type de bon, le – oh, et ça bouge.

Stiles se mord la lèvre et s'appuie contre le doigt du loup-garou, riant quand il entend les injures décousues de celui-ci, juste pour gémir quand ce doigt va toucher sa prostate et il doit penser au Coach Findstock pour ne pas jouir.

Merde, il sera hanté à jamais par ce gars.

Quand Derek ajoute un second doigt, et puis un troisième, et puis un quatrième, Stiles est quasiment certain qu'il va devenir dingue. Pas le bon genre de folie, non plus. Le mauvais genre. Avec, vous savez, les hallucinations et les merdes comme ça. Et quand il n'y a tout à coup plus rien et qu'il ouvre ses yeux – quelque part entre le second et le troisième doigt, il avait découvert que c'était plus facile de ne pas venir s'il ne voyait pas à quel point Derek avait l'air médusé, ou combien sa queue suintait de pré-sperme partout contre la cuisse de Stiles, ou comment ses yeux rougeoyaient et que ses canines étaient pointues – il voit Derek le fixer, le préservatif non-ouvert dans sa main.

« Je– » commence Derek. « Les loups-garous ne font pas de nœuds. »

« Ou- Ouais ? » Stiles est trop pris (littéralement ? Ouais littéralement) dans ce qu'il se passe pour penser à une bonne réplique à ça. « Tant mieux pour toi, mec. »

« Nous n'attrapons pas non plus de… maladies. »

« Pas de préservatifs ? » demande Stiles, parce qu'il est presque sûr que c'est vers ça que ça va. Et _putain_, il est ok avec ça. Il est d'accord. Ça semble juste être complètement incroyable en fait. Derek se lèche les lèvres, hochant la tête alors qu'il expire contre le genou du plus jeune. « Ok. »

Le préservatif est balancé à travers la pièce de manière suffisamment forte pour qu'il frappe le mur opposé avec un lourd _bang _– Stiles catalogue ça pour qu'il puisse se moquer de Derek avec ça plus tard – et puis il sent sa queue se presser contre lui, et puis _en_ lui.

Il sait sans aucun doute qu'il chouine à nouveau. C'est un chouinement masculin, vraiment.

Derek se presse à l'intérieur lentement, _trop _lentement, suffisamment lentement pour que Stiles puisse ressentir chaque centimètre alors qu'il glisse en lui. Ça fait mal, oui, bien sûr que oui, mais une fois que l'alpha est complètement à l'intérieur et que ses bourses tapent contre ses fesses, la souffrance devient une pression sourde. C'est une douleur palpitante, chaude et profonde, qui se transforme lentement en plaisir, assez de plaisir pour que Stiles entende Derek murmurer des absurdités contre son genou par-dessus la ruée de sang dans ses oreilles, ses yeux fermement clos et son souffle sortant brûlant contre la peau de sa cuisse.

Ils restent là, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Stiles en ait assez et se mette à donner des petits coups dans le dos de Derek avec son pied, l'approchant et remontant ses hanches jusqu'à ce que ces petites étincelles blanches de plaisir commencent à passer rapidement à travers la douleur. Le loup-garou grogne en réponse, saisit les fesses de Stiles et semble comprendre le message, parce qu'il commence à bouger d'avant en arrière. De profondes, parfaites et atrocement _bonnes_ poussées qui rendent la queue du jeune homme dure, chaude et lourde à nouveau. Stiles la prend en main et pompe de haut en bas en rythme avec le mouvement des hanches de Derek jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne trop, se transformant en ce blanc, brûlant et étincelant mélange de plaisir et de souffrance et il vient partout sur son torse et le lit.

Il est toujours dans l'hébétement causé par l'orgasme quand Derek gémit et puis grogne et puis _gronde_, saisit son cul et se met à pousser dur et vite. Sa queue tressaille, parce que bien évidemment elle le fait, et il pousse en retour, se cambrant pour que le loup-garou puisse glisser contre sa prostate à chaque coup de bassin. Il sent les doigts de Derek glisser là où ils sont connectés, puis il tremble, s'effondrant à moitié pour mordre le cou de Stiles, ses tétons, son estomac. Il le sent, quand Derek vient, et il… il aime ça. C'est un sentiment étrange. Un _bon _sentiment étrange. C'est chaud et sale et _humide_ et –

« _Bordel de merde_, Stiles, » gémit l'alpha de là où son visage est plaqué contre l'épaule du jeune homme, mordillant presque paresseusement sa peau. « Si bon. »

« Ou- Ouais. » Stiles gigote, juste pour sentir que Derek est toujours en lui, ses hanches appuyer _durement _contre lui, comme s'il essayait de garder son sperme à l'int- _oh_. « C'est… Est-ce que c'est un truc de loup-ga- _putain_ c'est sexy. »

« Juste, laisse-moi, » La voix de Derek est incroyable comme ça. Comme si elle est cassée. Implorante. Comme s'il _suppliait_ Stiles. _Ugh_, Stiles va bientôt durcir à nouveau. « Laisse-moi rester… à l'intérieur. S'il te plait. »

L'humain enroule ses jambes autour du torse de Derek, se décalant pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et appuie sur le dos du loup-garou avec ses talons. « Ouais, ouais. C'est bon. »

Derek a ce fredonnement dans le fond de sa gorge, se tendant pour embrasser Stiles le long de son cou, mordillant sa jugulaire et puis juste… reste là. Ses mains frôlant les flancs de Stiles et quand celui-ci baisse le regard, ses yeux sont clos et il a un sourire béat sur son visage.

Wow. Derek en train de sourire c'est… ouais, c'est un truc puissant.

Stiles remonte ses mains et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de sueur de l'alpha, déglutissant quand celui-ci presse sa tête dans sa main et incline ses hanches en avant, juste assez pour que le plus jeune puisse sentir qu'il est déjà – ou est-ce toujours ? – à moitié dur.

« Alors… » Stiles se racle la gorge. « C'était incroyable. »

« Ouais. » marmonne Derek contre sa peau.

« J'image qu'on a dépassé le truc avec ta colère ? »

« Presque. »

« Je dirais que c'était une assez spectaculaire perte de virginité, à part que je ne t'ai pas encore baisé. » Ahh, maintenant _ça _génère une réponse, sous la forme de la queue de Derek tressaillant de là où elle est toujours en Stiles, ainsi que la tête du loup-garou qui se relève vivement et il le regarde alors avec des yeux écarquillés. « Je veux dire, seulement si tu es cool avec ça, et plus tard, parce que, t'sais, tu es encore– »

« Ouais. » Derek se lèche les lèvres, ses yeux vagabondant sur le visage de Stiles. Il doit y avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaît parce qu'il sourit et se penche – et ça tire un halètement de la part de Stiles parce que, merde, cet _angle – _pour donner un coup de langue sur sa bouche. « Je sais. »

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Voilà voilà! Pas mal pour une première traduction dans ce fandom non?!  
>Je reviens dans deux semaines pour débuter la publication de notre histoire suivante de TW, prenez rendez-vous ;)<p>

D'ailleurs si vous avez un peu de temps et un niveau d'anglais plus que correct (ce qui n'empêche que vous aimez nous lire en français), n'hésitez pas à vous proposer sur le forum pour nous donner un coup de main, si ça vous dit. On commence à manquer niveau traducteurs (HP et TW). A très vite!

Encore merci à Meiko et aux bêtas pour ce chapitre final!


End file.
